The World Beyond the Horizon
by Kapra90
Summary: Set a short time after Picking Up the Pieces, our heroes recover and move on from Rayne's former havoc upon the arcade. But is she gone completely? Filled with all new characters and games, this adventure will be more intense than the last. Rosie and any other characters related to Slam Dunk! are copyright of Dixie Darlin. :D
1. The Floodgates About to Burst

**Hello again, my dear readers! Here we are, at the beginning of a new adventure. Are you ready? Just a reminder that Rosie and Slam Dunk! are copyright of Dixie Darlin. :3 Without further ado, please sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Turbo sighed, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he pet my hair as I rested, curled up in his lap. It had been the third night in a row he had to calm me back to sleep, and as he dozed off, he gave me one last glance before gently moving himself from under me, placing my head back onto my pillow as he headed back to bed. It had been about three weeks after the last car show where Turbo had gotten his own car, and Felix built us a house that connected to Ralph's by a ground floor breezeway. In our bedroom, there was two twin beds, Turbo and I each having one with a small bedside table in between us.

At first, I had been doing extremely well in recovering from Rayne; I had long since recovered physically, but I had been doing well mentally as well. But for the past few nights, Turbo awoke to me screaming in my slumber, having to wake me up and calm me before I fell asleep again. I would claim to experience something traumatic, and then fall asleep through the rest of the night.

But that was not the case tonight.

This had been the second time that Turbo had been roused from his slumber, and as he closed his eyes, he hoped that the only thing that would wake him after that point would be daybreak.

* * *

It was an off day at the arcade, and Ralph headed over in the morning to see me cooking some pancakes. He noticed my exhausted appearance, frowning a bit.

"More nightmares...?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes... Turbo had to wake me up twice last night. It's getting worse." I put some pancakes on a plate for myself and made a plate for Ralph as he sat down.

"I don't understand... there's nothing to be afraid of... is there...?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess my subconscious thinks there is." I sat down across from him.

"Where is Turbo, anyway? He said he was going to ask Felix about a hot tub in the bathroom or something." Ralph asked.

"I'm letting him sleep in for today. He's probably exhausted." I shook my head. "I feel awful about this."

"Maybe Dr. Mario can help. He's good at all this medical mumbo jumbo." Ralph suggested.

"Ralph, he already said he's not an expert on... mental issues." I sighed. "We need to find someone who is."

"Well... there aren't any other doctors in this arcade, so..." Ralph thought. "Hey, maybe Calhoun can use those brain scanner things she has in her game, and find the problem there."

"Huh... I don't know if it will work, but... I guess I'm up to try anything." I smiled. "On our toes today, huh Ralph?"

He chuckled. "Maybe it's these awesome pancakes."

The two of us finished breakfast, heading over to the penthouse where Felix and Calhoun were relaxing for the day.

* * *

"Hm..." Calhoun thought for a moment when I told her what was going on.

"Goodness, you're still having those awful nightmares?" Felix asked. "Did you eat some apple pie before bed, like I told you?"

I chuckled lightly. "Yes, Felix. It's just getting worse."

"Oh dear... I can see you have circles under your eyes..."

"Okay. We'll go see if there's anything that could be causing the problem. It won't take too long." Calhoun said, and the two of us headed over to Hero's Duty.

Once there, she set me up in the machine, sitting across from me while it was scanning.

"So... have you had anything like this occur before?" She asked.

"Sort of..." I started. "See, back in the real world, I was a vivid dreamer. I still am."

"Vivid dreamer?" Calhoun questioned.

"Yes... it's someone who sees, hears, even feels things very realistically in their dreams, as if it's actually happening. It's almost like a second reality."

"But it's just a dream. It isn't real. Can't you distinguish that?"

"It's... it's hard to explain." I said. Just then, the scanning was finished, and Calhoun got up to take a look at the computer screen.

"Hm... cognitive functions are normal... language, understanding, da da da... memory is up to par this time, at least." She chuckled. "Let's see... there seems to be a bit of overactivity going on here... that could be the problem, but I can't be sure. Other than that... nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's good and bad. No obvious problems means a subtle root cause." I replied.

Before Calhoun could respond, there was suddenly an intercom announcement from Game Central Station from the Surge Protector.

"Attention all game citizens... please meet at the clock counter in Game Central Station for an important update. I repeat, all game citizens please meet at the clock counter immediately."

Calhoun and I looked at each other, before we headed out of Hero's Duty.

* * *

We met up with Felix, Ralph, Turbo, who had been woken up by Ralph upon the announcement, and Vanellope. Everyone was chattering curiously, wondering what on Earth could be going on.

"The last time there was a mandatory gathering like this was when Turbo pulled his stunt years ago." Ralph chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha. I highly doubt it has anything to do with me, this time." Turbo replied.

A sudden hush fell upon the crowd, and Surge Protector materialized into view, holding a notepad as he adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, we've been working on the inter-trak terminal for some time now, in order to gain access to an infinite number of resources from the internet. It's going to be a big change, so I want you all to be aware of a few things. First, we will be increasing security measures, so please bear with us so that we can keep everyone safe and games free of problems or glitches. Everyone will have to register for a inter-trak passport, so that we can properly identify and distinguish arcade citizens from internet citizens. For more information about the inter-trak, when it will be completed, a schedule, and some basic information, please pick up a pamphlet from the kiosks." Surge Protector said, jotting a few things down. "Now if everyone will please punch in so that your attendance is accounted for..."

Everyone groaned in unison.

"We're gonna be here for a million years before everyone punches in!" Vanellope whined.

"Well, it'll be just in time for the next mandatory gathering..." Calhoun rolled her eyes.

I thought about this for a moment, being from the real world, knowing that the internet was an infinitely large, wondrous, but sometimes unpredictable and dangerous place as well. If the small arcade were to become a part of that, what would happen?

Would this small bubble burst?

"Hey..." Turbo walked up to me. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah... Tamora was just with me in her game on her brain scanner to see if she could find any problems. She said everything seemed to check out alright. I just... I hope that this is just a phase. I'm sorry I've been keeping you up the past few nights." I said.

"Don't worry about it. My main concern is you. I can always take a nap during the day." He smiled.

After we all finally punched in, we headed over to Burger Time to grab a quick bite to eat. As we sat, I kept thinking about all the possible online games, from the popular RPG games to those weird Indie games.

"There's going to be some interesting stuff happening once we're opened up to the internet." I said.

"Really? Do you know a lot about it?" Felix asked.

"I used it all the time in the real world. Lots on interesting... cool... scary... sometimes disturbing games out there."

"Woah..." Ralph breathed. "Is it going to be... what will it be like?"

"I can't say for sure, Ralph..." I took a sip of my ice water. "Anything can happen."

* * *

**A rather short chapter to dive in. We're going to be scratching the surface for a while before we get into the deeper stuff. No Rosie in this chapter, but she will be here soon enough, I promise! :D Much more to come, but now I must sleep ^^;**


	2. The Friendship That Was Unexpected

**Yes, I am back with much more energy than last night! I am ready to write a great chapter and get this story into motion. I have a lot of ideas going, so I will try to get them down XD Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

A couple days later, almost everyone had registered for an inter-trak passport and had received them. We had a choice between getting a paper copy, or a digital copy that could be implanted into our forearm. Most got the digital copy, just to make things easier and to decrease the risk of losing it. The odd thing was, even though we had received them, they still had not been activated.

"Are they just waiting for the inter-trak to be finished, or something?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that there's going to be a new game plugged in very soon where Coven of Witches was. Surge protector said that Litwak got an email notification a couple days ago saying there would be a delivery." Calhoun said.

"A new game?" Vanellope smiled. "Do you know what it is?"

"Not sure. I only overheard that bit." Calhoun replied.

"It's going to be so boring until this inter-trak thing starts up." Ralph groaned. "But maybe we'll actually have somewhere to go socially other than like, group counseling sessions and our own games. I mean, there's Tapper's and Burger Time, but even they get old after a few decades, you know?"

"I don't know, Ralph... do you think that this is really a good thing? No offense, but from what Kara was telling us earlier about the internet, it sounds like a scary place... too big. I mean, who's to say that we don't have some blob of whatever come here and wreck the place!" Felix said, but winced when Ralph shot a look at the word 'wreck.' "N- No offense, Ralph..."

"Felix has a point. I have seen some... crazy things on the internet. Even some screwed up versions or interpretations of OTHER things... don't even get me into creepypasta or NSFW stuff..." I rolled my eyes.

"NSFW?" Vanellope asked.

"Something you should NEVER see. That's all you have to know." I replied.

"Well... it's getting a bit late." Felix said. "We have to rest up for tomorrow."

"Okay." I smiled. "Turbo, you should sleep over at Ralph's."

He looked up at me, blinking. "Um... why?"

"Well... you've been really tired, and it's been affecting your game play."

"Pfft, girlie, I can handle myself!"

"Turbo..." I sighed. "I can deal with these nightmares. I hate that I keep waking you up at night."

"Kara..."

"I'll get through it. I promise."

Turbo stayed silent for a minute. "Okay... but if you need ANYTHING... you come and get me. Gabeesh?"

I smiled. "Of course."

We all headed back to our games, turning in for the night. Even though Turbo raced with the twins over in Speed Triplets, he preferred stay with me in Ralph and Felix's game.

* * *

That evening, I sighed as I settled into bed. Even though I didn't want Turbo to have to suffer another restless night, I still couldn't help but feel creeped out now that he wasn't situated just a couple feet away. Nonetheless, I rested my head down, trying to get some sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself strapped to an old, rusty operating table. It was the same as nights before, and I tried with all my might to escape, to no avail. Breathing quickly, I looked all around me when I heard footsteps approaching. My eyes widened when I saw distorted versions of my friends; Turbo, Ralph, Vanellope, the lot... all slowly approaching me, each with their own dangerous weapon. I struggled harder to free myself, but they were surrounding me in no time, their expressions turning from emotionless into some sort of sick delight. It was then I heard a familiar voice speaking to me.

"You know that they will turn on you... just like the others. If not now, then in the future..."

I cried as Vanellope hopped onto the table, lowering a scalpel onto my arm and cutting down the length of it. Ralph lifted up a sledgehammer, and I screamed, begged for him to stop. He did not seem to hear me, and I wailed in pain as it came upon my leg. I could already see bruising as it surfaced in blues and violets, and as I cried, he lifted it up again as Felix hopped up with a knife, placing the blade down on my stomach.

"I am the only one who will always be with you... even when the others tear you from limb to limb, when they kill you ever so slowly... I will never leave. We are forever bound..."

Turbo approached my other leg, and the air was filled with the roar of a chain saw. My eyes widened, and I screamed frantically as the blade whirled above my leg, before I finally felt the jagged blade slicing through. I continued to be torn apart as my vision blurred, but the pain was beyond anything I could ever imagined. As my blood cascaded off the operating table like a waterfall, I could hear Rayne calling my name.

"Kara... Kara... Kara..."

Soon, I felt my breathing stop, my eyes rolling up as everything went black for a long time. I then began to hear muffled voices echoing from what seemed so far away. After a few minutes, I finally seemed to have some control of movement, my eyes blinking a bit as I emitted a soft groan. My vision was still blurry, and I couldn't make out what anyone was saying at first. Soon enough, my vision cleared, and I furrowed a brow when I saw Turbo calling my name and shaking me lightly, his eyes brimming with frightened tears. I groaned again, trying to sit up when a sudden sharp, throbbing pain in my had made me lie back down.

It was then that I noticed I was not in my bed. I was on the floor.

"Kara..." Turbo hugged me tightly. "By codes, you scared the tar out of me..."

"What... what happened...?" I asked.

"Well, the quarter drop is going to start soon... so I decided to wake up early to check on you. Ralph was with me, and when we came in... you..." He took in a deep breath. "Codes, you looked awful... you were on the floor, it was... it was as if someone was electrocuting you, or something."

I carefully sat up, sighing a bit. "Turbo... I... I'm so sorry."

"No... this isn't your fault. But... I feel useless that I can't help."

"You are helping... just knowing that you're here for me helps." I held Turbo's hand. "Look... you need to get to Speed Triplets. You have a job to do."

"My number one priority is you, kid. I already told you that."

"Turbo, please. I'm only going to feel worse if your game is unplugged because of my problems."

Ralph suddenly ran in with Calhoun and Felix.

"Kara!" He exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"What in Sam Hill happened?" Calhoun asked.

"She's okay now... she... she had another nightmare incident." Turbo said.

"Oh, my land... Kara, you look exhausted..." Felix went over to me, taking my hand and helping me back to bed.

"Thank you for your concern... but you all have to get to your games before the first quarter drop." I said. "You too, Turbo."

A sigh, followed by several moments of silence. "Alright. But I'm telling you, you better come get me if anything else happens."

Ralph looked on sadly. "Feel better, Kara."

Turbo reluctantly left with the others, leaving me to go downstairs, curling up sleepily on the couch. I did nothing but hang around the house, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

After the arcade closed, I met up with everyone at Burger Time. Turbo gave me a hug, holding my hand as we sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I managed to nap for a couple hours, so I feel rested." I smiled lightly.

"Good." Felix smiled lightly. "You gave us quite a scare this morning."

"I'm sorry." I exhaled deeply. "Maybe there's somewhere I can go once the internet opens."

"Yeah... but Kara, what is it you exactly... see... when you have these nightmares? Do you remember them?" Ralph asked.

I nodded. "It's... it's hard to explain without... going into explicit detail. You see, it starts-"

Just then, we heard chattering swell from outside the food establishment, and we all got up to see what the commotion was about. Our eyes widened when we saw the arrival of a new terminal where Coven of Witches used to be. Remembering what Calhoun had said before, I waited with everyone in anticipation. After a few minutes, a name suddenly flashed across the title banner.

"... Slam Dunk?" I tilted my head. "Is that... a game about basketball?"

The train from inside the game came into the terminal, and Game Central Station burst once again into chatter as the basketball players hopped off the train, and greetings and warm welcomes began to be exchanged. It was when I saw three cheerleaders come off the train that my heart sank.

Cheerleaders.

All the flashbacks of being socially ousted and being shot down with weirded out glances in grade school came rushing into my brain. I noticed that the red-headed cheerleader suddenly gasped, running in my direction.

"Oh my... is that Turbo?! Wow, I thought that Turbo Time was only a legend!" She exclaimed. "This is so amazing. My name is Rosie! It's so nice to meet you!" She shook his hand, and he tugged at his collar a bit.

"Well, glad to satisfy my fans!" He replied. "Welcome to the arcade."

"Thanks! There's a lot more people here than I expected, but the more the merrier, I guess!"

I stood by Turbo, slowly reaching down to take his hand. I tried to lead him away from the crowd, but he continued to talk to Rosie.

"This is Kara. She lives with me over in Fix-it-Felix Jr." Turbo smiled.

"Hi!" Rosie held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

I looked down at the hand, and back up at her. I half expected her to be holding a knife behind her back or something. "Hey..." I shook the hand lightly. "I'm gonna head home, Turbo."

He noticed my unenthusiastic expression. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." I said, weaving through the crowd as I headed back to the house.

Rosie furrowed a brow. "Did I say something...?" She asked, tilting her head.

* * *

"... and I fell flat on my face!" Rosie burst into giggles as the group laughed with her. It had been three days since Slam Dunk had been plugged in, and Rosie had managed to worm her way into our little group. I felt immature that I thought this, but I couldn't help but be a bit paranoid. Was this 'cheerful' behavior just a front? Was she really some back stabbing fiend like most of the other cheerleaders I had grown up with in school? I sighed, throwing down my napkin as I headed out of Burger Time without saying a word.

"Oh dear..." Felix said softly.

"Hey Turbo, what has been with her lately?" Calhoun asked. "She isn't acting like herself."

"Maybe she's just tired." Ralph said. "Because of the nightmares, and stuff."

"Nightmares...?" Rosie asked. "She has nightmares?"

Turbo nodded. "It's been a bit of a problem lately." He turned to the others. "Just try to be understanding with her. She's been having a hard time."

Rosie looked down a bit. She had heard stories of the great battle between the arcade and Rayne, so she knew that I definitely had good character. She stood, walking out of Burger Time to see where I had gone.

* * *

I sat in Game Central Station, reading one of the pamphlets about the upcoming inter-trak. I felt someone sit next to me, and I glanced over to see it was Rosie. It caught me a bit off guard, and I dropped the pamphlet.

"Oh, let me get that." Rosie picked it up, handing it to me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"So... um... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to see a basketball match in my game sometime." Rosie smiled.

"Uh... I'm not really into basketball." I said, silently hoping she would just leave.

Rosie frowned, looking at her feet. "Kara...?"

"Yeah?"

"Look... you have really great friends. And... I know you may be worried, but you don't have to be! I... I'm not trying to take them away, or replace you, or anything... I'm just naturally bubbly, I guess." She smiled.

Something snapped in me then. I whipped my head towards her, and she gasped lightly. "So you have the audacity to think that I should be rest assured that you don't pose some kind of threat?!"

"I... I didn't mean-"

"Just save it!" I narrowed my eyes. "You cheerleaders are all the same! You put on this act that you're just these social butterflies, but you know what? I'm the underdog, I always have been, so I am a veteran at knowing that having you people around here means daily torture for me!" I shook my head. "So save the fake friendly charade and skip to the part where you make me the laughing stock of the place."

Rosie stared at me wide eyed as I stormed off, completely shocked.

* * *

I screamed, slamming the door behind me as I stomped into the empty house. I went into the bedroom, kicking the mattress and throwing pillows around. I went into the bathroom, clenching handfuls of hair as I breathed unevenly. I looked at my reflection, my pupils a bit dilated. Suddenly, I saw Rayne appear behind me.

"I told you they would forget you."

I whirled around, to see no one there. I looked all around me, hugging myself.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

I sunk to the ground, curling up into a ball as I started to cry. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as I tried to gain some composure. I slowly rose to my feet, taking a deep breath.

"You're not going to destroy me, Rayne." I said to myself, heading downstairs and out the door.

* * *

I exhaled deeply as I stood outside of Slam Dunk. As much as I hated cheerleaders, I knew that how I acted was way out of line. After all, she hadn't done anything bad to me...

... yet.

I boarded the train to head in, and I soon arrived just in front of a big stadium. I walked up to the front entrance and went in, looking around for the gym. I went around to the back, quietly opening one of the double doors to peek inside. I saw Rosie with the two other cheerleaders, giggling a bit as the basketball players shot some hoops casually. I took in a breath.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I said to myself as I approached them.

The brunette cheerleader turned upon hearing me walk towards them, and seeing it was me, she crossed her arms.

"You! Who do you think you are coming here after what you said to Rosie? She tries to be nice and that's how you treat her?!"

"Look. I don't want any trouble." I held my hands up. "I just came to-"

"Well you're going to GET trouble if you don't turn around RIGHT now and-"

"Wait, hang on!" Rosie cut her friend off. "Let me talk to her."

The brunette nodded, shooting a glance at me. "If you hurt her feelings again, it won't be pretty."

I turned to Rosie. "Let's talk outside."

We sat outside on a park bench, and I took a few minutes before speaking.

"My behavior earlier was unacceptable." I started. "So... I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Rosie said. "But... can I ask you something?"

I smirked. "You just did."

She blinked, before giggling. "That was a good one!" She cleared her throat. "But... what did you mean by what you said before? About cheerleaders, and... being an underdog? I'm not sure what you mean."

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Well... you know I'm from the real world. When I went to grade school, there were always cheerleaders for the school teams. Now, to the inexperienced eye, they seemed to be friendly and outgoing. But it was all just a front. For people like me... nerds, social outcasts... they looked down at us. We weren't cool, or popular like them, so they wanted nothing to do with kids like me. They would just ignore us, or give us odd glances if we walked too close to them... sometimes even bully or outright humiliate us." I sighed. "So, I learned to hate them, and jocks, because they never gave me a chance." I looked at Rosie. "Maybe... I was no better today in not giving you a chance."

I saw a genuine frown form in Rosie's expression. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry you had to experience that." She looked at her feet. "We aren't like that at all... we just try to entertain people and brighten everyone's day. We like people for who we are, and we never discriminate. I can understand now why you said what you did. But... I promise, I will never try to hurt you like that. Can we... at least try to be friends?"

I took in a deep breath, and shook the doubtful thoughts out of my head. No, I was not going to let Rayne push me into a corner, not this time. I smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah... I think I'd like that."

The two of us stood, heading towards the exit of the game to head back to my house. Never in my life did I expect that my best friend would be a cheerleader, but Rosie had remedied my prejudice against them that day.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly a rough start, but it turned out okay! Again, Slam Dunk and company are copyright of the lovely Dixie Darlin! X3 Luckily I was finally able to finish this after the website crashed, and I will continue to update throughout the weekend. There is plenty more to come, so stay tuned! :D**


	3. The Digital Metropolis

**And we're back! I think that this should be an interesting chapter, I've been spending a lot of time thinking about how all of my ideas will fall into place, and I feel the hardest thing is introducing things. When is the right time to introduce something? Is it too soon? Am I introducing too many things at once? It's hard to make these decisions sometimes because before the real plot of the story goes underway, it's hard to milk the casual conversations without boring people or just adding filler. So, please bear with me as I try to iron these creases in the next few chapters. :D**

* * *

After saying goodnight to Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun, Ralph and Turbo headed back to their places, hoping that maybe I had returned.

"What do we do if she isn't here...?" Ralph asked.

"We look for her, duh. She can't have disappeared..." Turbo rolled his eyes.

As they entered, Ralph sighed with relief when he saw Rosie and I talking casually on the couch, and Turbo smiled lightly, happy to see we were getting along pretty well. I looked over, giving a little wave.

"Oh, hey guys. Hey Turbo, Rosie's going to be staying over tonight. We're going to sleep down here in the den." I said.

Turbo blinked, surprised at this. He was happy to see us being civil, but... hadn't he heard some of the other game characters talking about some kind of fight between us earlier? Ah, the social behavior of women was just not his forte, he supposed, and decided to just be happy that we were being friendly.

Besides... perhaps Rosie could distract me from my ongoing issue as of late...

"Sure, sounds great." Turbo smiled. "Just behave now, you two." He shook a finger at us. "Don't want to wake the neighbors!"

I rolled my eyes. "Turbo, I'm twenty-two, not twelve." I chuckled.

Ralph sort of hung around silently in the background until he finally cleared his throat. "Hey, uh... I'm gonna turn in for the night. Have a good one, you guys."

"Oh, goodnight Ralph!" I smiled.

Turbo yawned then, stretching his arms. "I'm hitting the sack too. Night."

As he headed upstairs, Rosie turned to me. We were already in our pajamas, and we each had our own sleeping bag.

"So... tell me more about vampires..." Rosie said, resting her head on her knees.

"Well... there's a number of varying interpretations of them. I've seen many a vampire film... some are almost animal like, ferocious, and some interpret them as a more intellectual breed, in which their wisdom and sophistication increases with age, like wine." I said.

"But... they all drink blood?"

"Yes. They all live by feeding off of human blood."

"Can they drink each other's blood?" Rosie asked.

"Well... I guess. Not really the best for nutrition, but it's something they did if they were either desperate, being attacked, or to show authority."

"That must be hard... living with yourself for eternity knowing that the only way to live is to kill others." Rosie thought aloud.

"Yeah... still pretty awesome though."

"So... are there any other creatures that you saw in films from the real world?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, yeah... tons. From aliens, to fairies, dwarves, nymphs, elves, angels, spirits, demons..."

"Are they... scary?"

"Well, I would imagine that the poltergeists and demons would be the scariest."

"What are they, exactly?"

"Well, they are creatures that exist... within the world, but on a different plane, so to speak. They can sometimes influence people and objects, if they're powerful enough."

"Influence...?"

"Well... make people do things. Sometimes people don't know they're doing these things, or they do things that they wouldn't do in a clear state of mind."

Rosie thought for a moment. "Can't other people just do that though?"

"Do what?"

"You know... influence other people. I mean... that sounds like something someone could do without all the other worldly powers and stuff."

I shrugged. "I suppose... you do have a point." I turned to the TV, taking the remote and turning it on. "Anything you want to watch?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, whatever you put on is fine."

I flipped through the channels, not really seeing anything interesting on. I left it on a random channel, just for noise, and Rosie and I talked for a few more hours until we began to grow tired. Even after I turned off the TV and Rosie fell asleep, I was still awake, somewhat afraid to go to sleep lest I have another nightmare... I hadn't thought that having her sleep over would lead to her possibly witnessing me screaming in my sleep. I sighed, getting up to go to the kitchen. Light spilled into the dark room when I opened the fridge, taking out the milk carton to pour a glass. I sat back down in the den, drinking some as I ate some peanut butter off a spoon.

It was then that I noticed a soft light glowing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, and froze when I saw the TV was on, but only showed static. I looked over to the remote, seeing it was exactly where I left it. I took in a deep breath.

"Well... this is pretty cliche..." I said quietly. "Can't think of anything better...?"

Trying not to let this odd occurrence get to me, I went into the kitchen to put my empty glass into the sink and put away the peanut butter jar. When I turned around, I saw a dark figure standing just inches from me, and before I knew it, I gasped as I felt my mouth being covered. I kicked and flailed my arms as I was dragged out of the room, out of the house. I felt myself being dragged to the edge of the woods, all of the streetlights dimming to darkness as we went. I was thrown up against a tree, and a pair of hands closed around my neck as I tried to gasp for air.

"You will suffer for what I have had to endure." A raspy voice spoke. "You will pay for the years of suffering... you will pay dearly. I will ruin you, and no one will ever see me coming."

My eyes widened, and I kicked my feet as I tried to escape. "Rayne... please stop this... please...!"

I felt one hand let go of my neck, only spin me around, pulling me back to slam my head against the tree. Everything went black before I even hit the ground, and the figure looked at me for some time before walking away.

* * *

I awoke several hours later, hissing as my head throbbed with pain. It was light enough now to make out everything, and when I looked around, I noticed that the tree I had passed out by had dried blood smeared on it. I furrowed a brow, touching my forehead to feel the rough surface of a huge, dry scab. I stood shakily, heading back to the house in a daze. I went through the door, up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash off, cleaning and putting a large bandage on the wound.

"I look fantastic..." I sighed. I had also picked up a number of other small bruises and small scratches along the way in the previous struggle.

I heard shuffling in the bedroom then, realizing that Turbo was getting up. I silently panicked, getting rid of all the blood stained cloths I had used to clean up and trying to look as best as possible... pretty hard to do with a huge bandage on my forehead, but no harm in trying, I suppose.

Turbo came in, stretching his arms as he yawned. He saw me, and blinked a bit in surprise.

"Kara... what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Oh, uh... I had to... you know... use the bathroom." I answered awkwardly.

He then, of course, noticed the bandage on my forehead. "Hey... what happened?" He reached up to gently touch my face.

"I uh... fell. I tripped over my sleeping bag." I lied.

Turbo must have known I was fibbing, because he raised a skeptical brow. "You didn't have any nightmares?"

"No... I was too tired, I think. That's probably why I tripped. Stayed up late watching TV and talking to Rosie."

"Well, you should get some rest when the arcade opens. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. Here... bend down a bit."

I did what he asked, and I smiled when he placed a short kiss on my forehead. It was then that I felt him take in a sharp breath, and I blinked as his eyes widened.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked.

I felt his fingertips gently brush against my neck, making goosebumps pop up on my skin.

"What in the heck happened to you...?" He said quietly.

"What? What is it, Turbo?" I asked impatiently.

He turned me around so I was facing the mirror, moving my hair out of the way so I could see my neck. There were several finger shaped bruises on the sides, and I silently panicked as I tried to come up with an excuse for this.

"Kara, as soon as this inter-trak thing is opened today, we are finding someone who can help this."

"Turbo, it isn't... I told you, I fell, and-"

"Oh, come on! I'm not an idiot!" Turbo cried. "You think I like seeing you like this?! I feel absolutely useless! We have to put an end to Rayne, and we have to do it now."

I sighed. "It will pass, Turbo."

"No, it won't. She's going to keep tormenting you."

Just then, we heard Ralph calling us from downstairs. We both headed down to see him in a panic.

"This is bad, you guys... really, really bad!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Badder than you?" Turbo asked.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Turbo! We're on a lock down!"

"Uh... what...?" Turbo raised a brow.

* * *

"Oh, my land!" Felix said as he paced in Hero's Duty. He had stayed the night with Calhoun, and was now stuck there because of the sudden lock down. No one was allowed to come in or out of Game Central Station.

"Calm down, Fix-it." Calhoun said. "I'm sure they're fine."

"But... why are we having a lock down? The last time we had one of these was when Turbo made Road Blasters freeze up!" Felix asked.

"Well, Surge Protector told me there was a security breach."

"What kind of security breach?"

"Apparently, someone came through the inter-trak terminal unauthorized. They can't figure out who it is, but they're trying to make sure everyone is alright and nothing was damaged."

"But, what about the first quarter drop? It's going to start soon!"

"The lock down will end ten minutes before the arcade opens, just enough time for everyone to get ready. They will continue to search in the meantime to see if they can find any clues."

"Oh, dear..." Felix breathed. "I knew this internet thing was a bad idea..."

* * *

"What?!" Turbo spat.

"That's right! And now the opening of the inter-trak may be delayed!"

Turbo plopped down onto the couch, shaking his head. "No... we need that inter-trak to open. It can't be delayed."

"They said they will try to finish the searching by closing time, but they're still not sure."

"But they HAVE to finish on time! We can't afford to wait any longer!"

"Jeez, Turbo, this isn't a joke! This is serious! Something bad could have happened!"

"Something bad IS happening! While we're twiddling our thumbs waiting like idle ducks for this blasted thing to get going, Kara is getting worse!"

Ralph furrowed a brow. "Wait... what do you mean...?"

I sat in the den with Rosie, who got off the phone with her girlfriends from Slam Dunk.

"They said everyone there is fine... gosh, I wonder what that was all about...?" Rosie said to me.

I sighed lightly. "I don't think I want to know..." I shook my head, and I began to wonder if Rayne was really able to cause this much trouble from inside my head.

Ralph's eyes widened. "What...?" He said, barely above a whisper. "How... how could that have happened?"

"I don't know. But THAT'S why we have to get on that internet!" Turbo exclaimed. He sighed, walking into the den where Rosie and I were just talking a bit.

"Hey... the lock down should be over soon."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rosie sat up. "Kara, thank you for having me here. We should definitely have another sleep over soon." She smiled.

"Anytime, Rosie. It was fun." I smiled back. It actually was pretty fun, up to the part where I was dragged out of the house and nearly strangled to death.

As the lock down period ended, everyone went about their way, back to their games and business as usual. I decided to take Turbo's previous advice and take a nap, hoping nothing more would happen in the meantime.

* * *

That evening, Surge Protector concluded that whoever breached security had not harmed anyone or damaged anything, finishing up some final checks and tests to make sure all the games were in tip top shape. The grand opening of the inter-trak was delayed for a couple hours, but now that everything seemed to be in order, everyone gathered in Game Central Station in anticipation, the place filled with the sound of excited chatter.

I smiled at Turbo as I felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze. This was a big moment for everyone, and even through all the strife I had experienced in the past couple of days, I even felt pretty optimistic.

"Well, the moment has finally come... more ways to get in trouble for all of you, and more work and aggravation for me. So without further ado, the inter-trak is officially open to the arcade." Surge Protector said in an unenthusiastic tone, and with that, the giant terminal lit up, the lights turning on in a wave all the way down the tunnel as far as we could see. The entire crowd cheered, and soon, people were boarding the train to experience the vast world known as the internet.

I sat on the train with Turbo, Rosie, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. Vanellope, as well as any game character who's programmed age was under fourteen, had to wait a few days before boarding because of a special update on their arcade passports to prevent any children from going missing. In the meantime, the train ride was a bit longer than it was to take from a game into Game Central Station; however, about a few minutes into the ride, a hologram suddenly materialized nearby.

"Good evening, passengers. I am your Modem Monitor, here to make sure you have a safe and enjoyable trip." The hologram looked like a cheery young lady wearing a business suit, her hair up in a pony tail, and she was a bit curvy. "For all first time passengers, here are a few tips that will help you navigate around the internet and make travel a bit easier. Once you depart the train at Port Station, you can proceed through the central corridor where you can obtain refreshments or take a look at our up to date and reliable e-news documents. In addition, please feel free to relax and rejuvenate in the 'Port Court,' our state of the art lounge where game characters can sit and socialize. More information about Port Station, a list of kiosks in the central corridor and other resources Port Station offers is available in our manual or downloadable pamphlets at the entrance of the station."

"Jeez... this is a lot to remember in one sitting..." Ralph rubbed his head. "My brain hurts..."

"In addition, for all new comers, please note that you can visit other games through the search way, a series of shorter interconnecting travel pods that you can type in the location of your destination. We have a list of thousands of locations in alphabetical order that is updated daily, and any location that has been 404'd will be highlighted in red, and will be permanently removed if it is shut down completely."

Ralph raised his hand. "Hey, um... m'am? What's-"

"Please hold all questions until after the mandatory service announcement. Thank you."

Ralph sighed, putting his hand down and grumbling a bit as he crossed his arms.

The Modem Monitor continued. "If you are a frequent visitor to a specific location, or enjoy visiting a specific location, you can add it to your digital passport by using the 'bookmark' feature. You can find information on the search way, as well as what features are at your disposal on your digital passport and how to use them, by obtaining a manual or downloadable pamphlet at the entrance of the station." She paused for a moment. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes!" Ralph exclaimed. "What the heck does 404'd mean?"

"404'd is a term used to describe when a web page is not functioning properly and is down for repairs, or it is permanently shut down. For more information on internet terms, you can pick up or download the pamphlet labeled 'internet language 101' at the entrance of the station."

"I swear, if she talks about one more darn pamphlet I'm going to strangle the code out of that girl." Calhoun groaned.

We finally reached Port Station, and departed the train. I downloaded a couple of the pamphlets as per the Modem Monitor's advice, and I noticed that a few more Modem Monitors were hovering around. When we entered the main corridor, it was bustling with all kinds of characters from the internet and beyond, and every jaw in my group dropped in unison, even Calhoun's.

"I thought the arcade was crowded... THIS is crowded!" Ralph exclaimed.

We walked for a bit, stopping to pick up a bite to eat, and I noticed Rosie staring at a group of male Night Elves from World of Warcraft.

"Watch those wandering eyes, missy..." I smirked.

She shook her head, looking at me before blushing deeply. "I, well, I was just... oh gosh, it's not what you think!" She tugged at her collar nervously.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Night Elves are the sexiest guys in World of Warcraft."

"Hey!" Turbo crossed his arms. "I heard that! Watch what you gossip about, ladies!" I rolled my eyes as we continued along our way. After a while, we found the lounge, sitting down. "Say, Kara... now that we're here, maybe we can look up somewhere that can maybe... help with your nightmares."

"Can't we just look around and have fun for a little bit?" I asked.

Rosie cleared her throat as she looked up at someone sitting next to her, who kept grinning at her oddly. "Can I... help you?" She asked, a bit freaked out by the black blob with a single red eye.

"Hm, you suit my tastes my dear... I'd take you back to world 8 and gobble you up **any** **day**." The creature's voice deepened as it opened its mouth wide to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth. Rosie gasped, but a smaller, orange creature that was shaped like a three leaf clover hopped up, bouncing on the first creature's head.

"What did I tell you about hitting on girls?!" The orange creature yelled.

"Oh, you are SO obnoxious, Zee Tee!" The black creature growled. "I am going to give you SUCH a hard time the next time someone downloads Eversion!"

Rosie gulped a bit as the two characters stormed off, bickering as they went.

I sighed. "Alright, fine!" I threw my arms up. "Let's go to the search way and look for someone to help me out."

We stood up, and as we started to walk away, a young gentleman who had been sitting behind us turned his head. He was rather tall and lean, wearing a suit and top hat, looking quite dapper as he stood slowly. He had blonde hair that was so light it was almost white, and violet eyes behind rimless glasses. After moving a couple feet, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, turning to see the man standing behind us.

"Excuse me, miss... I could not help but overhear your conversation over there. Please forgive me for my intrusion, but I should like to offer my services to you. I suppose it was a rather convenient occurrence that we happened to meet in such a manner." The man said.

Turbo raised a brow. "And who are you?"

"Ah, where are my manners?" He took off his hat, bowing. "My name is Dr. Issac Thorne; practitioner of psychiatry. And, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Well, I'm Kara... this is Turbo, and that's Rosie, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, and Ralph." I said.

"Very nice to meet you all." He shook all our hands, before clearing his throat. "It is all too often that game characters face some wear and tear on their psyche, depending on the circumstance." He took out a card, placing it in my hand. "Here is some basic information, and my location. If you are ever having trouble and need to speak to someone, I would be more than willing to see what I can do."

"Oh..." I pocketed the card, nodding. "Thank you... doctor. I'll keep it in mind."

"I haven't seen you around here before... are you all from new games that were uploaded?" He asked.

"No, we're from Litwak's arcade!" Felix smiled. "The inter-trak just opened a line into our terminal."

"Ah, I see..." He pondered for a moment, before looking back up at us. "Well, then, welcome to the internet. I hope you have a wonderful visit." He then gave us a tip of his hat, smiling gently. "I'll be taking my leave, now. I must return to my office to finish up a few things. I do hope we meet again."

As he walked off, Ralph tilted his head a bit. "That was... weird."

A couple of female ninjas from Mortal Kombat were passing by, eyeing Felix and trying to get his attention with winking and wolf whistles. Calhoun caught sight of this, narrowing her eyes and reaching for her gun, pointing it at them. The girls got the idea fairly quickly, moving away as fast as possible.

Calhoun snorted. "I don't think the internet is ready for me..." She put her gun back on her belt as Felix cringed.

Turbo chuckled at the small incident before looking back at me. "Do you think he's legit? The doctor?"

"Only one way to find out." I said. "We'll see what he can do tomorrow. It's getting late, so we should head back."

Hearing this, Ralph groaned. "Fine, but I don't have to listen to that whole speech again, do I?"

We all laughed, sticking together as we headed back to the inter-trak.

* * *

**Welcome to the internet! :D This was a lot of fun to write, I put a lot of thought into the actual design of the station, names, and concepts, staying true to WiR's theme of NYC based terminals. If you can guess what some of the terms refer to, I'll give you a cookie! And even if you can't, you can have one anyway because I'm a nice person XD I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**


	4. The First Visit

**Good afternoon, everyone! Hoped you enjoyed last chapter, and some of the online game cameos. There will be more of those to come, so keep on the lookout! Without further ado, please sit back and enjoy chapter four! :D**

* * *

Today was an off day in the arcade, so rather than waiting until after the arcade closed, the group and I got up and got ready to board the inter-trak.

"Shouldn't we eat breakfast first?" I asked Turbo.

"We can get something when we get off at Port Station." He replied. "Besides, I want to see what other doctors are available."

"But didn't you already agree on seeing that... what was his name again?" Felix asked.

I took out the card, looking at it. "Dr. Issac Thorne... practitioner of digital psychiatry."

"Right... why not see him?" Felix said.

"Because we should weigh our options..." Turbo answered. "Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he's good."

"Turbo has a point." Calhoun added. "The fact that the guy just happened to be there when we were sitting around raises a red flag for me. We should be careful of what his intentions may be. Remember, the internet is a very unpredictable place, so who knows what shady characters could be about."

We set off, meeting up with Rosie on the way. When we reached Port Station, we all grabbed a bite to eat before heading to the search way.

"Let me just type something in the query..." Turbo muttered to himself.

Rosie spoke to me then. "So... what exactly does this... doctor do?" She asked. "How will this help your nightmares?"

"Well, they'll probably get me to open up about myself, and then offer some in office and at home remedies to try to help. I've never seen a psychiatrist before, so I don't know the explicit details." I replied.

"I hope things turn out alright." She smiled softly.

"Thanks." I turned to Turbo when I heard him grumbling. "Something the matter?"

"I can't find anything good. I guess we'll have to check out this Thorne guy and see what he's all about." Turbo replied. "Can I see that card?"

"Sure." I handed it to him, typing in the location.

"Angler Clinic... weird name." Turbo shook his head as he typed it in, pressing the go button. They were shot through a tube at super speed, and everyone tried to keep their balance.

"Tammy, I'm scared!" Felix cried as he clung to his wife.

When they stopped in front of a London-esque location with a building titled "Angler Clinic" just ahead, they hopped out of the pod.

"Uh... Felix? You don't look so good." Calhoun raised a brow.

Felix swayed a bit, his face green. "I think I'm gonna..." He ran to the nearest trash receptacle, and everyone winced as he vomited. An advertisement droid hovered over by him, a simple monitor with arms and legs.

"Got search way sickness? Find instant relief with 'Route-me-right,' an over the counter remedy for all types of motion sickness! You don't need a prescription and it has been clinically tested to show there are no side effects! You can pick up a bottle in the medical wing at Port Station!" The advertisement droid then handed Felix a napkin, hovering away.

"Oh, my land..." He held his head.

"I'm going to try to get Felix some help. You all head in and update me later with what happens." Calhoun said. "Come on, you big weenie..." She said to Felix as she scooped him up.

"Oh, man... that was harsh." Ralph said. "Come on, Kara. Let's go in."

I headed in with Ralph, Rosie and Turbo. Once inside, I noticed that there wasn't much color in the design, the walls practically bare save for a few notices and certificates of performance excellence. To the left was some seating, and to the right was the secretary's desk. I saw a lady wearing a white nurse's outfit, neat and tidy, with a cap with a couple of flaps fanning out a bit on the sides sitting there, jotting down a few things. I approached the desk, clearing my throat to get her attention. She looked up at me slowly, a friendly smile growing in her expression.

"Good afternoon, miss." She spoke in a very generic way, giving a small nod. "How may I help you today?"

"Hey... well, I'm here to see Dr. Issac Thorne. I was uh... recommended." I answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked.

"No... we were told to just come when we could."

"Let me see if there is a spot available for you in the schedule. Please wait a moment." The lady opened up a book, scanning the page. I found it a bit odd that she acted so robotic like, as if she had not one flaw to her. She finally looked up, her smile returning. "It seems that there is an opening right after the doctor's lunch break. Would you care to wait approximately twenty minutes?"

I looked back to the others, and they nodded. Turbo waved his hand on for me to take the spot. "Okay, sure. We can wait."

"Very good. I will enter you into the schedule. May I have your name, please?"

"Kara." I answered.

"And this is your first visit?"

"Yes."

"If you will, please fill out this form so the doctor can create a file for you. It won't take but a few short minutes to just keep record of your basic information."

"Sure... thanks."

"Thank you." The lady smiled. "Please, have a seat."

I nodded, heading over with the paper, that looked more like parchment. I took an ink pen with me, it was one of those old fashioned ones that was a step up from a feather quill. It took me only a few minutes to fill out the form, returning it to the front desk and sitting back down.

"I'm sorry that I have to bore you guys with this." I sighed. "You could all be doing something more fun."

"Don't worry about it." Ralph said, patting my back gently.

"We're here for you." Rosie smiled.

We sat for about ten more minutes, just talking a bit quietly to pass the time. We then heard the door open, and looked to see the doctor enter.

"Doctor, we have a new patient waiting. You had a spot just following your break, so I entered them in." The nurse smiled lightly.

"Ah, thank you." Issac said. He then turned to greet us, but raised an intrigued brow in when he saw who we were. "Ah... my friends from last evening. What a pleasant surprise." He tipped his hat. "I'm so pleased to see that you've come. Please, come into my office and make yourselves comfortable."

We all filed into his office where he hung his hat and his suit jacket, wearing a vest and dress shirt underneath. Ralph had to bend down to squeeze through the door, and groaned when he saw the chairs were too small, sighing when he realized he had to stand. Issac took a moment to look over the form I had filled out, carefully stroking his chin as he nodded lightly.

"I put down I was from Fix-it-Felix Jr., because I live there, but I really am not a player from the actual game." I said.

He looked up at me, furrowing a brow. "Is that so...?" He pondered. "So... what is your game of origin, then? You must have come from somewhere."

I cleared my throat. "Well... I don't come from any game. I... come from the real world." I said quietly.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a moment, and he placed the form down, ushering for me to lay down in the recliner. "I'm just going to go through a few standard procedures before I ask you some... general questions." He took out the tool to look into each of my eyes, before sitting behind me, looking over me as his hands felt my temples, forehead, and reached under to feel where my head met my spine. He went back over to my side, clasping my wrist in his hands to feel my pulse. "Well... nothing out of the ordinary..." He said more to himself than to us. He ushered me back into the chair before sitting down at his desk, jotting a few things down. "By the way, are you thirsty?" He asked me. "I just poured a fresh pitcher of water before my lunch break."

"Actually, I am a little. Sure." I smiled.

He got up, pouring me a glass and handing it to me. "Now... you say you are from the real world. Did you have any issues like this when you were there?"

"Well, I've always been a vivid dreamer... sometimes I would see or hear things while being awake, but never to the degree that it occurs now. Rayne... didn't have that kind of control over me."

"Hm... tell me a bit about Rayne."

* * *

Calhoun sighed, waiting outside the bathroom in Port Station as Felix was throwing up some more inside. He had barely made it off the search way pod when they returned, racing for his life as his stomach threatened to heave right on the floor in the middle of the bustling place. He finally emerged, looking a bit less green, but paler than his normal rosy complexion.

"Tammy..." He groaned. "My head is swimming more than Ralph does in the chocolate river..." He nursed his head. "Can't we get some of that... what was it called..."

"I guess it's worth a try." She replied, scooping the smaller man into her arms. "Darn, Fix-it, with all the hopping and jumping you do, I would never think you'd have motion sickness... you were even fine in my hovercraft."

"It's just... that pod moves so... fast! It's like my head goes higgilty piggilty all over the place!" He flailed his arms a bit as he spoke, making Calhoun chuckle a bit.

"Well, you certainly don't have a problem when I make you go 'higgilty piggilty' all over the place..."

Felix blushed deeply. "Oh, Tammy... hush, there's people around..."

"So what? They don't like that we're a married couple, tough for them." They finally reached the medical wing, and she approached the pharmaceutical desk, tapping the bell a few times to get someone's attention.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, um... do you have any of that stuff for motion sickness...?" Calhoun asked.

"Oh, you mean Route-me-Right! We have plenty in stock!" She grabbed a bottle of tablets, handing it to Calhoun. "Take two right before using the pods in the search way and that should take care of the problem." She saw Felix, looking pathetically adorable curled up in Calhoun's arm. "Aww... having some trouble on the search way, little guy? Don't worry, your mommy will make you feel all better, yes she will!"

"Um... pardon?" Calhoun raised a brow.

"Oh, your son is just SO adorable! I have three of my own, you know. That outfit you have for him is just the cutest!"

Calhoun didn't know whether to feel amused or to feel angry. "Um... this is not my son. This is my husband. He's a carpenter."

The lady blinked in surprise, looking from Felix to Calhoun. "Oh... m-my mistake..." She cleared her throat. "H-Have a wonderful day, m'am!" She quickly zipped into the back room, and Calhoun rolled her eyes as she plopped the bottle into Felix's hand.

"Here you go, sport." Calhoun said.

"Oh, thank you..." Felix breathed.

As they were heading out, Calhoun noticed a shady character heading up to the pharmaceutical desk, speaking quietly. However, Calhoun had very, very good ears.

"Dr. Issac needs more of the... stuff."

Calhoun stopped at the mention of Dr. Issac, and turned a bit, narrowing her eyes as she eavesdropped.

"Ah, the Hal-Ware? We whipped up a batch this morning." The man at the counter looked around, exchanging a jar of powder for a sack of cash. "That should be enough to last a while."

"The doctor thanks ye' kindly." The man tipped his hat, concealing the jar of powder, slipping past Calhoun out the door.

"Tammy... what's the matter?" Felix mumbled.

"Nothing..." She shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

Dr. Issac nodded. "How long has Rayne been a part of you?"

"Hard to tell. It took her many years to fully manifest, so she's been around for... a while."

"And she became her own being when you were transported into the game world?"

"Yes."

"So... she completely detached from you then... she no longer shared the dwelling in your mind?"

"I... she... she's still there, I see her..."

Issac placed a gentle hand on mine. "When something traumatic happens to us, our minds have difficulty comprehending it. Our minds are constantly searching for explanations to what cannot be understood. When Rayne did what she did, she caused many to be hurt, and threatened the safety of all she came into contact with. Being a part of you, at one time, I can see how you feel partially responsible."

I nodded. "It's hard to not feel like I'm to blame for what happened... but I stopped her. So she wants to get me back."

"Yes... and no." Issac replied. "You did, indeed stop her. You watched her die before your very eyes. However, one thing that did not die is the trauma you are experiencing because of your guilt. Guilt, my dear, is a powerful emotion that makes us doubt everything about ourselves. Rayne is no longer living, yet, she still haunts you. You are not satisfied with her being dead because of the powerful connection you shared, and you are punishing yourself using her image as a means to do so."

"But... you don't understand... I SEE her. I feel her when she strangles me. These bruises..."

"Are all of self infliction, I'm afraid." Issac sighed.

"Wait..." Ralph spoke up. "You're saying that Kara is doing this... to herself?"

"Rayne is dead, Ralph. You all saw that for yourself. This is her mind's way of punishing herself for what she thinks she has done."

"But... I... that can't be possible." Turbo said. "Kara would never hurt herself."

"Now, understand that I am placing blame on no one for this. The mind is a complicated thing, and treating it is even more so." He got up, taking my empty glass and placing it in a small sink on the other side of the room. "I think this was a very good start. But there is much more to do. I'd like to see you daily, you may come while your friends are playing in their games."

"Wait... don't you have a game to play in, too?" Rosie asked.

Dr. Issac took a few moments to answer. "I did... once." He smiled sadly. "It was shut down, long ago. But, now, I have the opportunity to spend my time helping others, as I was truly meant to do." He clasped my hand in between his. "I promise, I will find a way to help you. It will not be easy, but you will find the light at the end of the tunnel."

I smiled lightly. "Alright... thank you, doctor."

We all filed out, and Dr. Issac closed his office door behind us, sitting back at his desk as he drummed his fingers back together.

"A player... in the game world... a player, depending... on us..." He pondered. "What irony, this is..."

* * *

We headed back to Port Station, meeting up with Calhoun and Felix, who was feeling better enough to stand.

"Do you still feel dizzy, Felix?" Rosie asked.

"Nope! I feel back to my old self!" Felix smiled. "So, how did the session go?"

"I think there's hope for me yet." I sighed a bit. "How much hope, is the question..."

"We'll help you get through this." Calhoun said. "A lot of game characters go through trauma because of their games too, Kara. I'm always dealing with soldiers in my game going through breakdowns weekly. This is normal. Whatever happens, we won't judge you badly for it."

"Thanks, Tamora." I smiled. "It's good to know I have some understanding friends to rely on."

"Say, even though you don't like basketball..." Rosie giggled. "You want to come to my game and just hang out for a bit?"

"Sure, sounds good." I replied.

We boarded onto the inter-trak, heading back to the arcade. Once there, I said goodbye to everyone and went into Slam Dunk with Rosie. When I arrived, her friends gave me a skeptical glance, and Rosie shot a glance right back at them, silently warning them to be nice.

"So, Kara's going to hang out with us for a bit. We had a fun sleep over yesterday, so I thought it would be nice to invite her to a basketball practice." Rosie said.

"Fine." The brunette replied.

"Whatever." The blonde said.

I cleared my throat, turning to Rosie. "So... you want to do something?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, something."I bit my lip, bouncing my foot up and down so my leg shook as I sat on the bleachers. "I just... I feel like i want to just... do something."

"Um... like what...?"

I laughed a bit. "I already said, I already told you, I have no idea, just... something."

The brunette cheerleader looked over, shaking her head. "What is she talking about?" She said softly.

Rosie shot her another glance, and I inhaled sharply. "Let's go back to the internet!"

"But... it's kind of late..." Rosie said.

"Yeah, but there's so much to... to do!" I threw my arms up.

"Hey, Kara... are you okay? You seem a bit..."

"You know... since I talked to that doctor, I actually feel... Turbo tastic!"

Rosie burst into giggles. "Oh, I love that catchphrase!"

"Come on Rosie..." I shook her arm lightly. "Let's go... go do something. I feel like I need to just go."

Rosie chuckled a bit as she blinked. "I- I guess if you really want to, we can go do something!" She laughed.

"Ohhh yeah! Girls night OUT baby!" I stood up, stumbling a bit as I did a victory dance.

The brunette cheerleader stormed over to us, her arms crossed. "You know, you're REALLY loud. And when someone is REALLY loud, the players can't concentrate on their practicing."

"Pffft!" I waved my hand at her. "Do you even KNOW what sport this is?! This isn't tennis, you... I don't even KNOW what your name is!"

"It's Raven, and that's Summer over there." She motioned towards the blonde. "And also, Rosie can't be exhausting herself at this time at night, she has a job to do in the morning... just because you have the luxury of living with someone without having to be played doesn't mean that everyone has to entertain you."

I blinked for a minute, before laughing hysterically at her. "O- Oh, she thinks she's... she's her MOTHER!"

"Raven, stop it. She's been having a hard time, can you just be nice to her?"

"No no, no Rosie, it's okay." I straightened myself up. "You know, Rosie can make... make decisions for her own darn self, she doesn't need you telling her what to do..."

"Ugh, excuse me?" Raven blinked. "Who the heck do you think you are coming into MY game and telling ME what to do?!"

Summer came over, standing next to Raven. "Rosie, this girl is a bad influence."

"Bad influence?!" I shouted.

"You guys, stop this!" Rosie cried. "You're being awful right now!"

"Come on, Rosie. These... party poopers..." I burst into giggles, stumbling a bit. "C- Come- let's go to the... the internet... we're gonna have some fun!" I said, hanging onto Rosie's arm.

"Let go of her!" Raven tried to take my arm off of Rosie, but as she did so, everything started to warp and get blurry, and Raven's image became distorted, and I mistook her for Rayne. My eyes widened, and I screamed, reaching for Rosie and pulling her over to me.

"ROSIE!" I screamed. "D- Don't go near her, it's... it's Rayne!"

"HEY! You get your hands off of Rosie or I'll-"

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE, RAYNE!" I growled, charging Raven and shoving her to the ground. Rosie gasped, pulling me back and Summer held Raven back as she tried to get back at me.

"Kara, wait, it's Raven!" Rosie shouted. "It's not Rayne, it's Raven!"

My vision cleared a bit, and I saw Raven looking at me angrily. The other basketball players were staring at me, and I looked down at my hands.

They were trembling.

I clenched my fists, tears brimming my eyes as Rosie helped me to my feet, putting an arm around me.

"What... what did I do...?"

"Kara, it's okay... come on, let's get you home..."

"Don't you EVER come back here, you FREAK!" Raven screamed.

"Be quiet!" Rosie shouted, making Raven fall silent. "You have NO idea what she's been through! If it weren't for her, our game would have never been able to be plugged in here!" She turned back to me, her arm around me as she walked me out of Slam Dunk.

* * *

Turbo and Ralph were hanging out in Turbo's side of the house, watching TV and talking.

"I hope this helps her." Turbo said, sucking a chocolate milk shake through a straw.

"Me too..." Ralph sighed. "I just... I hate it when she's unhappy. I wish I could destroy anything that hurts her."

"Well, you can't destroy her mind, or she'll be a human vegetable." Turbo took another sip. "We don't want that."

"No... we don't." Ralph twiddled his thumbs for a few minutes. "Hey... Turbo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... ah, it's stupid." Ralph waved his hand.

"No, come on. What's up, Ralph?"

"I just..." He sighed. "Say, you really like someone, and they like you back, but not... not the way you like them."

Turbo raised a brow. "Huh?"

"I mean... what if you like someone, but they like someone else?"

"Then you do one of two things." Turbo said, pausing a bit. "You either move on, or you put your heart on the line." He turned to face Ralph. "Why bring this up?"

"Well... just curious, is all."

"Nuh-uh, wreck-it. You don't just talk about stuff like this just because. There's always a reason. What's going on in that pea brain of yours?"

Ralph scratched the back of his neck. "It's nothing, really."

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "Who is it, Ralph?"

"Who is what?"

"Don't play games with me, Ralph! You like someone, and I want to know who it is!"

"It's... it's none of your business!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not? So I have nothing to worry about, then?"

"What do you mean?"

Before Turbo could respond, Rosie came into the door, half carrying and half dragging me as I hung onto her.

"Turbo!" Rosie cried. "I need help bringing her upstairs!"

"Huh?" Turbo and Ralph got up, and stared in confusion when I was switching between hysterical laughing and crying.

"What the...?"

"She just... she's a mess! She got into a bit of a brawl with Raven, and she just... she can't even stand!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I'll take it from here." Ralph said, scooping me up and bringing me upstairs before Turbo could do anything. Now, Rosie was a pretty sharp girl, and she noticed the glare that Turbo shot at the back of Ralph's head. Doing nothing more than taking a mental note of this, she cleared her throat, smiling at Turbo.

"Well... I should get going. Please let me know if you guys need anything, and if Kara is feeling better." She said.

Turbo turned back to Rosie. "Sure thing. Thanks for bringing her back."

"No problem..." She smiled, being careful not to stare for too long. "See you around, Turbo."

As she left, a small blush accented her cheeks.

No, she thought. She would never betray her best friend for a crush... would she?

Meanwhile, Turbo plopped back down on the couch, staring at the TV screen, but not really watching it. Ralph came back down the stairs, looking at Turbo from a few feet away.

"She's resting now." Ralph said.

"Mmhm." Turbo replied.

"I'll uh... be heading back to my house. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Turbo didn't even look away from the TV.

Ralph sighed, rubbing his forehead as he headed through the breezeway.

This was going to be a tough few weeks.

* * *

**And that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a chapter, but we're only just getting started! Stay tuned for more! :D**


	5. The Fixing of the Unbroken

**Boy, I have been productive this weekend! :D This story is going to start getting pretty interesting soon, I can feel it! I hope you all think so too, so please enjoy and thanks again for all your support. :D**

* * *

Turbo sighed as he shuffled up the stairs, turning in for the night as he headed into the bedroom. As he got under the covers, he looked over at me, curled up with my pillow as I slept soundly, my back to him. The moonlight seemed to shine on me like a spot light, and after a few moments, he touched his feet back down onto the floor, approaching me quietly. He gently pulled the hair out of my face, playing with it a bit as he ran his fingers through it.

"We'll figure this all out, kiddo." He said more to himself. "Things will get better, I promise. I bet my race car on it."

He then walked back over to his bed, settling in as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the next day, and I approached Dr. Thorne's office, taking in a deep breath before going up the few stairs and entering. As I did, I noticed he was just finishing up with another patient.

"Now remember, Daniel. Just take two of these a day, one in the morning, and one in the evening. Remember what we did today, and focus. It will get worse before it gets better, but I am optimistic that we will make progress."

The man nodded lightly. tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "I just... I want the monsters to go away when... when I am not in game play."

"I understand. It will get better, in time." Dr. Issac smiled lightly, gently patting the man's shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow."

The man left, and Dr. Issac greeted me warmly. "Please, come and sit down." I went inside the room, first sitting at his desk. "Let's see..." He went over, feeling my temples like he had the day before, feeling the back of my neck where my brain met my spine, and feeling my pulse. "Very tense, my dear." He said quietly. "Let's remedy that. Please, sit in the recliner... we'll have a nice little chat today."

I nodded, and he sat in a chair beside me with a pen and notepad. "So... what are we talking about?"

"We're going to talk about the most obvious issues, then scratch beneath the surface a bit. Let's talk about Rayne a bit more." He pondered. "Rayne continues to haunt you. Do you know why you keep being tormented by her?"

"Well... because she's retreated into my mind. She's trying to build up strength to strike again." I replied.

"Not quite. When she formed in your mind back in the real world, you allowed her to govern you when you encountered parts of your life you had difficulty dealing with; she became a safety net, you depended on her when you were in peril. You gave her the reins and she willingly took them. You have her control, power, and she built her kingdom with it. It is shrouded in darkness, my dear, and it is time for you to shed light upon it."

"How do I stop her?"

"By changing your reality."

"I... I don't understand."

Dr. Issac leaned forward in his chair. "Kara, what is reality?"

I took a moment to think before replying. "It's something that you experience, that you respond to with your senses... something you can see, hear, hold..."

"So... when you experience things in your dreams, when you see and hear things, are they real?" I didn't respond, not knowing how to answer. "Does that also mean that things we cannot see or hear or feel... are not real?" He smiled lightly. "My dear, reality is subjective. The right answer eludes us because there are so many different interpretations of reality that it is almost impossible to find the answer. This is why the mind is so complex. It is a confined space, and you can only fit so much into it before it becomes full. You, on the other hand... have the blessing and the curse to allow your mind to expand. A blessing, because you can learn so much more, see the worlds beyond the world. However... you lose yourself. You are wandering aimlessly through nonsensical fabrications which you are trying so hard to find meaning in, and this is causing you to let your mind run rampant. You allow your dreams and emotions to control you, rather than the opposite."

"But... my dreams are my escape from reality... only, Rayne is corrupting them."

Dr. Issac shook his head. "As I said... reality is subjective. There is no one reality. There is the reality in your head, and the reality around you. Your problem, is that they are not on the same page."

"Well... up until I came here, I wasn't too pleased with the world around me."

"Thus why Rayne and all of your fantastical landscapes in your head were created."

"Yup."

Dr. Issac rubbed his chin for a moment. "We have to get the reality inside your mind to match that of what's around you, and vise versa. The only difference between the two, is that in order to change the world around you, you must change the world in your mind. If you so that, then the world around you will change with it."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Right now, your mind is a wide, vast forest, all of your dreams hiding within it. You cannot possibly exterminate Rayne because you are lost inside yourself. You cannot possibly find your way when you are weaving through an endless land of trees. We must expose the poison in your mind, and draw it out."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

Dr. Issac looked into my eyes. "Take back control." He said. "Wipe the slate clean, and see all that there is before you. Then only you may decide what is to be done."

"You mean... erase my memories?"

"Well, yes, and no. We are not erasing your memories, we are changing them. We are changing your way of thinking. Your memories are a foundation to who we are now, but we are simply rebuilding them." He ushered me back over to his desk, sitting across from me. "You've been doing very well. I'd like to try a simple activity... would you like something to drink before we begin?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled lightly. Dr. Issac got up, pouring me a glass of water and placing it in front of me before sitting down. I took a sip as he spoke.

"In order to see the light, we have to eliminate the darkness created by the trees of the forest." He started. "When you are ready, close your eyes."

I nodded, taking another sip before closing my eyes. "Ready."

"Now, breathe evenly, and remain calm. Listen carefully to my voice. I want you to envision the forest in your mind. Can you see it?"

"Yes."

"Now. How far can you see ahead of you? Can you see to any clearing?"

"I can't see any clearing... the trees go to far."

"The world in your mind and the world outside both resist change. They cannot do so without a catalyst. I am that catalyst. I am summoning machines to be placed in your forest, and clear it. But we cannot be too hasty, because the forest is resilient. It will respond negatively to change. So I want you to concentrate, and imagine only a single machine. Not any more than that. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"Now. Focus, and will the machine to approach one tree, and begin to cut it down." I squinted my eyes a bit, exhaling deeply. "Keep calm, Kara. Keep your breathing even. This is very important."

"It's... it's sawed halfway through..."

"Very good. Will it to finish."

"I... It's having a hard time..."

"Concentrate, Kara. You can do this."

"It... it did it. It cut it down."

Dr. Issac smiled. "Open your eyes." I opened them, looking around a bit. "How do you feel?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"One tree cut will make almost no difference. But it is the first step of many. You must allow yourself to have control. The machines are controlled by you. But if you do not fight for control, the road will never be made. The path will never be seen."

I nodded. "I think I understand." I said as he got up to go to his medicine cabinet. "But... doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If I clear the forest in my mind... will I still be able to dream?"

He smiled lightly, turning to me as he placed a small bottle in my hands. "Dreaming is allowing ourselves to wander into a place we cannot control. We must control our own existence. That is the only way we can truly be well off." I nodded lightly, frowning a bit. He lifted my chin. "There is no point in mourning something we never had. It is merely an illusion." He motioned to the bottle. "Take one in the morning, one in the evening."

I smiled a bit. "Alright. Thank you, doctor."

"Remember... one machine at a time." He gently ushered me to the door, waving me off.

"I'll try my best." I said as I headed about my way.

He walked back into his office, tidying up a bit when he noticed the glass I had left on his desk, still half full. He went over to it, taking it into his hand and inspecting it for a moment. He then went over to the sink, hesitating a moment. He then slowly poured the water out, watching it swirl down the drain.

"Such a waste... pity." He cleaned the glass, placing it back into the cabinet before he went back to his desk to ponder a bit.

* * *

Back at the house, the group and I were all having some dessert that Vanellope had brought over to have after dinner.

"Are these your crazy pills?" Vanellope asked.

"Vanellope!" Ralph exclaimed. "They're not CRAZY pills!"

I chuckled a bit. "Ralph is right. They're my 'uncrazy' pills because we're trying to make me NOT crazy." Vanellope and I laughed at this.

Turbo smiled, seeing how positive I was being through all this. "So... how did it go today?" He asked.

"It went fairly well. Dr. Thorne gave me a technique to try at home that may help."

"What kind of technique?" Calhoun asked.

"Well, he said my mind is like a forest. I can't find my way because the trees are preventing me. So, I have to... 'wipe the slate clean.'"

"I never believed in all that metaphorical mumbo jumbo." Calhoun said.

"Now Tammy, the doctor probably knows what he's doing. If it helps, then Kara may feel better." Felix smiled.

"So, do you think you feel well enough to come to a roster race tonight?" Vanellope asked.

"Actually, a roster race sounds nice. Hey, I don't think Rosie has ever been to one, I should invite her." I said.

"The more, the merrier!" Vanellope smiled. "I'm gonna go shine my car, I'll see you guys in Sugar Rush!" Everyone said goodbye as she hopped off her chair, heading out of Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"I'm going to see if Rosie can come." I smiled.

"Okay. Turbo and I will meet you over in Sugar Rush." Ralph said. "Hey, are you guys coming?" He asked Felix and Calhoun.

"I think we're going to just relax in the penthouse tonight, you can go without us." Felix said. "Have fun!"

I waved, walking out the door to head on over to Slam Dunk.

* * *

Rosie had just finished practicing her cheer routine with Raven and Summer, packing away her pom poms and changing into some casual clothes. When she was heading out of the stadium with the girls, she saw me coming towards her, smiling lightly.

"Oh, look who it is..." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven, you do what I said." Rosie said angrily. "She's having a hard time, and treating her as badly as you did yesterday didn't help."

"What is with you and this girl?" Summer asked. "I mean, she's so... weird."

Rosie shook her head. "My codes... I can't believe you two!" She shouted. "Do you know that she risked her life to save everyone in this arcade?!"

I heard shouting up ahead, slowing my pace.

"Rosie, look at you. She nearly GOUGED my eyes out yesterday!" Raven frowned.

"She was just trying to protect me, Raven..." Rosie said softly. "She... you have no idea what's going on. Please, just try to be understanding."

"We don't understand people like that." Summer said. "She's dangerous."

Rosie took a step back, furrowing her brow. "My..."

_Ugh, she's so fat and ugly..._

_Go sit somewhere else! This seat is taken!_

_You're just jealous because you can't be one of us! _

Raven frowned. "Rosie... Rosie, are you okay?"

Rosie looked back up at Raven and Summer as the flashback ended. "Kara was right. You're awful." She said, heading towards where I was standing awkwardly.

"Wha- Rosie!" Summer called out.

"Don't wait up for me!" Rosie shouted back, before noticing I was holding my head. "Kara... are you okay?"

"I don't know... I just... remembered something."

"Remembered what...?"

"Just... something from high school."

Rosie gasped softly. "Was it... the cheerleaders?"

I blinked, looking up at her. "How did you...?"

"I just thought the same thing... but... how is that possible? How could I have a flashback of your memory?"

"I have no idea..." I sighed. "Anyway... I'm heading over to a roster race in Sugar Rush, Ralph and Turbo will be meeting me there. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh, I haven't gotten the chance to visit Sugar Rush yet. Yes, I'd love to!"

Raven and Summer stared in horror as Rosie exited Slam Dunk with me, not even glancing back at them once.

* * *

Ralph and Turbo sat in the stands in Sugar Rush, watching as candy citizens slowly filed in.

"So... um... about last night." Ralph finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I caused any misunderstanding."

Turbo glanced up at Ralph. "You only need to understand one thing, Ralph." He started. "Kara, she's the gold trophy at the end of the race. But this is a race with my name on it, Ralph. You couldn't win it if you tried. Now, I can't tell her who to be friends with. But any more than that, and you're crossing a finish line that wasn't meant for you to cross."

Ralph frowned deeply. "I can't help how I feel, Turbo..."

Turbo whipped his head around, staring daggers at Ralph. "What did you say?!" He growled. "I KNEW IT! I knew you had feelings for her!"

Ralph's eyes widened, mentally kicking himself. "I... I never said that I did! I just... I just really like her, okay? Like... really care for her! Like a best friend, or something!"

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "You better watch yourself, wreck-it."

They sat in awkward silence until Rosie and I showed up, sitting next to them.

"Hi Turbo, Ralph." Rosie smiled.

They greeted her back, and I was caught off guard when Turbo leaned over, kissing me right in front of everyone. I blushed a bit, and nudged Rosie jokingly when she giggled. Ralph rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as Turbo smirked at him.

"PDA..." Ralph muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later, the roster race began, and Rosie stared at the large screen in wonder.

"Wow, they go so FAST!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft, this is nothing!" Turbo said. "You should see them when they REALLY race!"

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Speed Triplets yet, either." Rosie replied. "Do you think I could watch you guys race too, one of these days?"

"Sure, why not! Kara likes to watch so maybe you two could come together. Although, Kara often likes to watch from the passenger seat." Turbo chuckled.

I was watching the screen; Snowana had just passed Rancis, and was neck and neck with Candlehead. Vanellope had just passed Adorabeezle, taking the lead. it was then that I saw something out of the corner of my eye, looking around. Seeing nothing, I slowly looked back to the big screen, before I noticed something else. I decided to take a bit more time to scan the stands this time, and that's when I saw it.

There was a candy citizen sitting, across the way, sitting very still, and staring right at me.

I thought that maybe they were just zoned out or something, and I tried not to let it set me on edge. But when I looked around, I noticed a second candy citizen in a different stand doing the same thing. Suddenly, Rosie and Turbo's conversation faded into muffled sounds, as more and more candy citizens stopped cheering, sitting down, and staring at me. Their eyes were unblinking, their expressions lacking emotion. My breathing quickened, and my eyes widened as they darted all around, more and more doing the same thing. I looked back to the screen, and it began to flicker as the color distorted, the sound becoming garbled as I began to hear whispering voices all around me. I then saw Rayne's face, twisted and filled with static, materialize onto the screen as she grinned at me frighteningly.

"No matter what you do... you cannot escape me. No matter what you try... your demise is inevitable. If it is not I who will... it will be another..."

I began to tremble, tears pouring down my face as I looked all around, the color from this whimsical world draining into heavily contrasted blacks and whites. Everyone around me began to twitch and spasm inhumanly, blurring as I began to gasp audibly. Ralph began to notice me cowering in my chair, blinking.

"Kara...? Are you okay?" Ralph asked softly.

I slowly turned, and what I saw was my friend in a most disturbing form, and when the twisted thing growled inhumanly in my face, I lost all composure.

"So, essentially it used to be just me and my brothers were NPCs, but now we are all playable and-" Turbo was cut off when I scrambled past them, breathing heavily as I jumped off the stands, hitting the ground harshly below. Through the pain I got to my feet, bounding for the exit. "K- Kara?!" Turbo called, before whirling to look at Ralph angrily.

"What in the HECK did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! She looked really scared of something so I asked her what was wrong and she just bolted!"

Turbo's expression changed instantly. "Oh no..." He hurried out of the stands, Rosie and Ralph following him. "Kara!"

I ran to what looked like a very rusted train, and the sound of my heart beating pounded in my ears as the sound of whispering voices and Rayne's laughter swelled.

"We're going to geeeeet yooooou..."

I was about to jump into the train, but I felt someone grab me.

"Kara!" Rosie screamed. "Kara, what's the matter?!"

I looked back to see Rayne keeping a tight hold on me, grinning wickedly as her nails dug into my skin.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Her voice pierced my ears.

As I breathed heavily, my fear suddenly swelled into anger, and I screamed, shoving Rosie away from me as I continued to scream in her face. She scrambled backwards, frightened.

"Kara, it's me, it's Rosie!"

"NO!" I covered my ears as I screamed on the top of my lungs. "You're not real, you're not real, YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Ralph went over, trying to hold me still as I struggled against him. I watched Rayne approach me slowly, at the same rate as Rosie was, and Rayne smirked as she whispered.

"You will learn to love the pain... or you will die trying."

Ralph gasped as my eyes rolled up into my head, passing out. The three of them stood in silence for a few moments, looking at each other with frightened expressions.

* * *

Felix frowned softly, gently petting my hair as I slept. He looked up at Calhoun as she came in.

"Is it as bad as I heard...?"

"Oh, it's awful Tammy..." Felix whimpered. "I just don't understand how one person could go through so much suffering."

I slowly opened my eyes, coming to. I rubbed my head, looking over to see Felix. "Felix...?"

"It's okay, everything is alright." He pat my hand. "You're in the penthouse."

I swallowed thickly, my eyes brimming with tears. "I... I can't stay here."

Calhoun walked over, stopping me from getting up. "You need to rest."

"No." I inhaled deeply. "I'm a burden on everyone. I need to go somewhere so you can all be at peace."

"Now you listen here." Felix said. "You aren't well, and we'd be heartless if we let you fend for yourself. You're going to stay right here with us until you're well again."

I wiped my eyes. "But..." I whispered. "I'm scared..."

Felix looked up at Calhoun as I hugged him, gently hugging me back. "Here... you said that Dr. Issac gave you a technique to do, right?"

"Mmhm." I replied. "But... where are the others?"

"They went to talk to Dr. Issac. They'll be back soon. Why don't you show us your technique?"

I nodded. "Okay." I sat at the edge of the bed, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes. "I need to concentrate... add a second machine..."

Felix looked up at his wife as I did this. "A machine?"

"To get rid of the trees..." I muttered. In my mind, a second machine began to join the first in cutting down the trees. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes, smiling.

"You know... my mind feels a bit clearer."

"That's good..." Calhoun said. "Whatever works." She sat next to me. "Just concentrate on getting better. That's what's important." She pat my back lightly.

"Thanks, you guys..." I smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without my friends."

* * *

Deep within my mind, trees creaked as they fell, creating a great disturbance in the forest. Looking on from the distance, the golden haired child watched in horror, her eyebrows furrowed deeply as a tear ran down her face.

"Why... are you allowing this...?" She whispered softly.

* * *

**Well, Rayne is just causing more and more trouble, isn't she? Will Kara ever be able to live a peaceful life again? We'll just have to see what happens in the upcoming chapters! Thank you again for reading, and stay tuned! :D**


	6. The Things Not As They Seem

**Good evening, everyone! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I'm still trying to figure a few things out, so please bear with me in the upcoming chapters. Aside from that, please sit back and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Turbo, Ralph and Rosie entered into the search way pod, heading over to Dr. Issac's office. When they arrived, they were about to enter when a young girl, donning a pink shirt and dark skirt, and had brown hair tied into two braids, shoved past them into the office.

"Hey, watch it!" Turbo shouted. He went in after her, but stopped when she stormed past the secretary's desk and right up to the doctor.

"Ah, Madotsuki, how are y-"

"Don't give me that!" She shouted. "Ever since Sabitsuki has been seeing you, she's been getting worse!" She started. Turbo waved Rosie and Ralph back outside, pressing their ears up to the door to listen.

"Madotsuki, please calm yourself. I know it's bad now, but things will get better-" When he reached for her hand, he stopped mid-sentence when she pressed the tip of a knife against his abdomen threateningly. "Now, now..." He spoke quietly. "There's no need for that."

"She has been having seizures. She hasn't been sleeping, or talking, or eating. She's worse than she started. I want answers, not excuses or flowery speeches." Madotsuki warned.

Dr. Issac took in a deep breath. "Madotsuki... your friend is going through a very difficult period right now. This is the most brutal period in recovery because the mind is naturally so resistant to such drastic change. She is going through shock, and it's difficult to watch, I know. She is very lucky to have a friend like you, and you must stay strong and support her."

Madotsuki narrowed her eyes. "If I find that you are doing anything that goes against her recovery, I will kill you." She said, whirling around and exiting without saying another word.

Turbo, Rosie and Ralph looked at each other in shock as she stormed out past them, and they cautiously entered the office. Dr. Issac turned to greet them, but deduced that they had heard Madotsuki's outburst by their facial expressions.

"This process is never easy..." He started. "Both for the patient, and their loved ones." He ushered the three into his office. "Is there something you need to ask of me?"

"Well... Kara had an... an incident." Rosie said quietly. "She was doing fine and then she started having some kind of hallucination. She thought I was Rayne... she thought one of my friends on the cheer leading squad was her too, the other day..."

"We're just really worried about her, doc." Ralph added. "Say, can I have something to drink? I didn't get to finish my milk shake back in Sugar Rush..."

"Absolutely." Dr. Issac rose from his chair, taking a glass out of his cabinet and filling it with some tap water, handing it to Ralph.

"Thanks." Ralph said, gulping the whole thing in one sip. "So... is there anything we can do to, I dunno... make Kara better?"

"The only thing you can do is remain supportive and understanding. As you may have heard me explain to the girl that came in earlier, this is the toughest part of the process. Some make it through without intensive treatment, and can then-"

"Wait, hang on." Turbo cut off Dr. Issac. "What do you mean by... intensive treatment?"

"Well, many patients struggle to make the changes they need to make in order to recover. For those whose minds are too resistant to this change, I must bring to my inpatient facility where they remain under our constant care and must unfortunately stay separated from their loved ones for an indefinite period of time."

Turbo's eyes widened. "But... Kara won't have to go there... will she?"

Dr. Issac smiled softly. "It is too early to tell, Turbo... but she seems to be a strong young woman. I have faith she will recover one way or another."

Turbo breathed deeply, nodding. "Okay. We'll keep encouraging her to do what you tell her to. If it helps her, then we'll do what we can."

"Very good. Thank you for being so caring." He stood, shaking their hands as he bid them goodbye.

"Doctor?" The secretary asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"About the girl... from Yume Nikki... what should be done...?"

The doctor sighed lightly, shaking his head. "I will take care of it. She typically comes with Sabitsuki, so I will see to it that she understands that what I am doing for her friend is for the best."

The secretary nodded, sitting back in her chair, smiling plainly as she stared at the wall.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, I laughed so hard I was gasping for air. Calhoun's eyes widened as she burst into laughter as well. Vanellope had dropped in after her race to see how I was feeling, and she smirked, raising a brow.

"You should be careful when you say 'dare,' Felix..." Vanellope said. "You know, you actually look pretty good in pink."

Felix stood before them, his cheeks as red as a pair of tomatoes, as he stood in Vanellope's pink gown.

"I-... oh man, oh man, I can't..." I choked out between bursts of laughter, holding my stomach as tears ran down my face.

"Tammy...!" Felix whined. "Can I take this confounded thing off now?! I feel so cramped in this thing!"

"A- Alright..." Calhoun held her breath for a moment as she lifted her hand to try to compose herself, but when she heard me stifle a giggle she burst into more laughter, holding her sides.

"Tammy, for code's sake!" Felix pouted. "People are going to get the wrong idea!"

Just then, Ralph, Rosie and Turbo walked in.

"Hey, we're back from the-" Turbo looked at Felix in shock as he gasped, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "Fix-it... look, if you're into that, that's your business... but-" His eyes widened more as he blinked. "Good codes, Fix-it... do you... do you SHAVE your legs?!"

"Oh I KNEW 'Truth or Dare' was a bad idea!" Felix cried. "I am not staying in this dress a moment longer Tammy, I am getting into my jammies and going straight to bed!" He stomped to his room, and could be heard from inside as he changed. "No snuggles for you tonight, missy!"

"Come on, Felix..." Tammy chuckled lightly, going in and carrying Felix back into the room. He was in his pajamas, and he didn't wear his cap to bed. "Here. It's my turn. I'll say dare, and you tell me to do anything, okay?"

"... anything?" Felix looked up at his wife, smiling adorably.

"Anything." She smiled.

"Hm... let me think..." Felix said.

As Felix pondered what he would dare his wife to do, Turbo took a seat in my lap, smiling at me. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." I kissed his forehead. "Did you see Dr. Issac?"

"Yes... he said to just keep taking those pills and doing that technique he told you to do."

I nodded. I noticed Ralph sit next to me on the other side, making the couch shift a bit. I tipped to the side a bit in reaction to the cushion shifting, my head bumping into Ralph's shoulder lightly. "Oops." I chuckled. "Sorry, Ralph."

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm a big guy." He laughed.

Turbo shot a warning glance at him, and Rosie noticed this. She cleared her throat, speaking up before there was an altercation. "So... Vanellope... I heard that you have a special power that can make you teleport. Is that true?"

"Well, it's a glitch, not really a power. But yeah, it's pretty cool!" She glitched around the room a few times, beaming up at Rosie.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rosie exclaimed. "I can't imagine how awesome you would be as a member of my squad!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Rosie smiled.

"I've got it!" Felix finally exclaimed. "Tammy, I dare you to do that damsel in distress bit that you do when I'm the only one around." Felix wiggled his eyebrows, and now it was Calhoun's turn to blush deeply.

"Felix... I am NOT doing that."

"Oh, it's just a voice imitation and a little acting... I had to put on a DRESS for code's sake!" Felix said. "Besides, you said anything."

Calhoun sighed, piking Felix up off her lap and placing him on the couch. She was in casual clothes, making this next action a bit easier to do. She stood before them all, clearing her throat as she braced herself to do this. She looked around at them awkwardly, before she put her arm dramatically across her forehead.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor!" Everyone blinked for several moments as Calhoun spoke in the highest pitched voice they ever heard. Their surprise melted into humor, and they all burst into hysterical laughing. Turbo fell off my lap, rolling around on the floor.

"G- Go ahead, Tammy... keep going!" Felix giggled.

Calhoun grimaced at him for a moment, rolling her eyes as she continued. "I have tried with all my might to resist you, but those big boo boo eyes of yours are just too adorable to bear! Please, save me from the evil Cy-Queen!"

As everyone laughed, Felix hopped off the couch, going up to take Tammy's hand. "Darlin', I'd save you any day." He smiled sweetly. "No hard feelings?"

Calhoun smirked, and Felix was taken by surprise as he was pushed onto his back. "T- Tammy, what- AH- no- Tammy, that tickles!"

Felix wiggled and kicked his feet as she blew raspberries into his stomach, laughing along with everyone else for what seemed like a very long time. Luckily the walls in the penthouse were pretty thick, or no one in the entire apartment building would be getting any sleep that night.

Some time later, Vanellope and Rosie said their goodbyes, heading back to their own games. Ralph, Turbo and I were heading back to our houses, saying goodnight to Felix and Calhoun, who were definitely sure that the snuggle times were back on.

Felix giggled as he rested his head against Calhoun's shoulder. "Oh... that was fun, Tammy! Except when I had to play 'dress-up,' of course." He looked up at her. "You aren't mad?"

"Well... I suppose they had to find out about my voice talent sooner or later." She chuckled. "But, it was actually wasn't as bad as I thought."

"It was nice to see Kara's spirits lifted a bit, too." Felix said softly.

"Yeah... poor kid's been through a lot." Calhoun sighed. She blinked then, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's an off day in the arcade tomorrow... maybe we can do something so it can distract her from all this negative stuff. What do you think?" Felix asked, and looked up when he received no answer. "Tammy?"

Calhoun's eyebrows furrowed lightly as she began to see a flashback not of her own playing through her mind.

_"Rayne... I'm scared..."_

_"Don't be. They can't get you as long as I'm here."_

Calhoun watched as I stood in the basement of my home, staring at a door as it moved on its own.

_"Should I... should I go over there?"_

_"I told you. Just let it do what it wishes."_

I took a step forward, taking in a deep breath. I was much younger, barely a teenager, and I gasped when I saw the lights flicker, and the electronics turn on and off by itself.

_"Are you strong enough to fight it? Are you strong enough to resist its influence?"_

The room became cold, and I began to gasp as I fell to my knees, my eyes rolling up as I fell to the side, spasming a bit before sitting up a bit unnaturally. Standing before me was a younger Rayne, who walked over to the wooden chess table, seating herself on one of the stools.

_"Care to join me?"_ Rayne asked me, but I no longer acted on my own accord. My pupils were dilated, and I looked over at the chessboard, a pawn moving one square forward. Rayne smiled lightly. _"Chess always was my favorite game..."_

Calhoun gasped for air, looking around as Felix jumped to his feet. "Tammy? Tammy, what is it?!"

"I... I have no idea." She whispered. "I... I think I just experienced one of Kara's memories."

"Huh?" Felix asked. "How can you experience a memory that isn't yours? You're probably just tired."

"Yeah... you're probably right." Calhoun said, and the two settled into bed before going to sleep.

* * *

The golden haired child drew in a breath, walking up to the dark castle that was covered in thick, black vines. She waved a hand, and some parted as she went through the door. She walked through a long corridor up to two large double doors, waving her hand again to make them open. She peeked inside the large throne room, the floor tiled black and white like a chess board. The large room had dark stained glass windows down the sides, and at the very end, Rayne sat upon a throne as onyx as the rest of the decor. Her head rose slowly as the golden hair child approached, grinning lightly.

"Come to pester me again, do you? I will put you in your place someday, child, when I have regained my strength." Rayne said.

The child remained silent for a few moments before responding. "You haven't a clue what sort of threat is upon us."

A chuckle. "The machines? Oh, I am very aware of their presence here. But I am not the one who should be worried. Ah... a bit pale, I see. What's the matter? Have they found all of your little hiding places? There will be no where else to run once they find all of them."

"You think they will only destroy me?" The child asked. "You too, will be destroyed."

"Is that so? They have no power over me. Even when the change happens, I can still hide away here. It will be a minor inconvenience, but I will have no match once the forest is destroyed. With no foundation, the great fortress will collapse... and the foundation is cracking... one by one the trees fall and there's nothing you can do about it!" Rayne said.

"She does not realize what is happening! She thinks that the change will rid of you, and it shall... but it shall also rid of everything she holds dear!" The child exclaimed.

"I care not for her fate, nor yours. You are both persistent obstacles, forcefully preventing me from achieving expansion of my kingdom."

"No... you may not realize the danger you are in, but I do. I must stop this, even if I have to save you initially. I have begun to reach out to others to help. If I project purposeful memories into their minds to gain their attention, they will answer my plea, in time."

Rayne laughed darkly. "You honestly believe that your pathetic little attempts to seek the aid of those insolent fools will produce any meaningful results? Even if you could muster something more than cryptic fragments of memory, your efforts would still be fruitless. Accept the truth, child, your silly little games are coming to an end!"

The golden haired child shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed as she backed away. "I will get help... I will fight this!" She shouted, running out of the castle.

Rayne chuckled. "A minor inconvenience..." She looked towards the window. Some of the trees had her vines intertwined with them, and she hissed lightly as a machine sawed through a dying tree, as well as her vines coiled around it. "... but perhaps worth it in the end."

* * *

The next day, Rosie and I were sitting in her game. Raven and Summer were not happy in the slightest, but decided to just try to be civil, for Rosie's sake. We sat on the bleachers, just talking casually.

"So... I feel like the technique is helping. It's like... I'm still having nightmares, I had one last night, but it's bearable. I need to keep working at it." I said.

"That's great to hear." She smiled. "I'm sure everyone is happy to hear it too."

"Yeah... Turbo has been really nice lately... he's been bringing me home things, like ice cream sundaes, and flowers... it's odd, he's bringing me something almost every day now. He also seems to be a bit more affectionate too, sometimes. I'm afraid he's overworking himself."

"He just cares about you. Maybe he thinks every little thing counts." Rosie said. "He's great. I always knew he was a legend, but..." She giggled.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "The others are great too, though. Felix is so sweet and understanding, and Tamora encourages me to be strong. Vanellope always brings a smile to my face, and Ralph is very caring. He's always trying to brighten my day."

It was then that Rosie remembered how Turbo and Ralph had been behaving around each other; she wondered if I had noticed their growing animosity.

"Say... um... don't tell anyone I'm bringing this up... but is there something up between Turbo and Ralph lately?" Rosie asked.

I tilted my head. "Not that I know of... why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure... but sometimes Turbo looks at Ralph weird... like, he's angry at him. He glares at him like he did something wrong." Rosie described.

I thought for a moment. "Huh... neither one of them have mentioned anything. Are you sure you just... maybe misunderstood something? Or maybe you saw it wrong?"

"No, I'm definitely sure, I've seen Turbo give Ralph that look on more than one occasion. Maybe you should talk to Turbo about it."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Thanks for letting me know, Rosie. You seem to have a better eye than me." I chuckled.

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" She smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um... about noon, I think."

"Oh! I have to meet Turbo for lunch. He said he'd be finished tuning up his car and washing up by then. See you later, Rosie!" I gave her a quick hug before heading out of Slam Dunk.

"See you!" Rosie waved.

* * *

Ralph paced around his room, talking to himself aloud as he sighed.

"Come on, Ralph... pull yourself together. She's just your friend. You do NOT... like her. Well, I like her, but not like THAT." He shook his head. "Then why do I feel so happy when I'm around her? Well, she is nice... but my heart beats faster. Maybe it's just... ugh!" He winced when looked at the giant hole in the wall. "I need to stop doing that!" He frowned, going over to sit on his bed. "Even if I do like her, she likes Turbo... and Turbo would strangle me in my sleep if I tried to make her like me back." He held his head in his hands. "Man, why can't I like someone else?! Like... Lara Craft, or something?!" He went over to the window, looking at it. "I thought that love was so easy to understand. You either really like someone or you really hate them. Like, Vanellope, I love her, but... it's like, not the same... ugh. Not like Gene, who I definitely do NOT like. Are there different types of love? There has to be." He began to think of our time together, and in particular, that one night in the hospital wing when I fell into his arms when I lost my balance. A small blush accented his cheeks. "Could it be... that maybe she does like me back...?"

Ralph continued to ponder, and began to make the same mistake that many hopeless romantics have made time and time again.

He got his hopes up.

* * *

**I tend to spend a lot of time naming the titles for chapters. Sometimes I wait until I'm partially through writing the chapter, because I like for there to be some kind of symbolism between the chapter title and the chapter. I hope that it reiterates the themes within each chapter I post. X3 Just a little something to think about as I leave you hanging yet again! Stay tuned for more! :D**


	7. The Perfect Setting For A Disaster

**Hello everyone! I have been having some school work piling up, so I may be updating a bit less for the next couple of weeks. Fear not, for I am still keeping this on the back burner. Thanks again for your support, and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Felix and Calhoun had just departed the inter-trak, and were heading toward the search way. Felix had become more accustomed to the travel, sometimes feeling a bit light headed when getting off but not nearly as bad as before. He had taken a particular interest to Mine craft, being that it was all about building and constructing things. As they were about to board, a young girl with short blonde hair, a purple plaid shirt, and a light blue skirt stormed past them, and she seemed to be quite distressed. She suddenly stopped mid-stride, gasping lightly. Just as Felix and Calhoun were about to step into the pod, they heard someone getting their attention.

"Wait!" The girl cried out. Calhoun raised a brow as she ran up to them, looking from her to Felix. "You... you're from the arcade... aren't you?" She asked, her face tear stained.

"Y- Yes..." Felix answered. "Why... are you crying?"

"I saw your friends... that day Madotsuki confronted Dr. Thorne. I have seen you with them. One of them is a patient of his... am I right?"

"That's none of your business." Calhoun answered. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to go."

"N- No, wait!" Urotsuki cried as Calhoun turned to leave. She looked around, speaking a bit softly. "I need your help. I need to know if your friend is experiencing problems... please, I can explain everything, I'll even pay you. Please... I need someone to help me."

Felix took a step closer, looking back at his wife. "Mine Craft can wait, Tammy... she seems like she's pretty distressed."

"Alright... this better not be a waste of my time. Come on, let's go to the lounge." Calhoun said.

Once at the lounge, they sat at a round table and Urotsuki spoke quiet enough so no one else could hear. "As you may have heard that day, my friend Sabitsuki has been going to Dr. Thorne for treatment for... about a few weeks now. At first, the treatments seemed to be working... we were so happy that she was getting better. But then, things started to happen. She began to become anti-social. She wouldn't eat, or sleep, she claimed that it was like she couldn't turn her brain off. She began to have seizures, and he said that she has to go to his inpatient facility. They're taking her at the end of the week. But that isn't the worst part. Madotsuki... she didn't come home last night. I've asked everyone I know, and no one has seen her." Urotsuki took in a breath. "I just want to tell anyone I know, and maybe find some answers."

Felix and Calhoun looked at each other. "Well..." Calhoun started. "We haven't noticed anything odd as of late... what was your name?"

"Urotsuki. From Yume 2kki. Madotsuki is from Yume Nikki and Sabitsuki is from .flow."

"Right... anyway, Kara seems to have been doing alright for the last couple days or so. But... if we hear anything about your friend, we will get back to you." Calhoun got up to leave, but was stopped by Urotsuki.

"M'am?"

"Yes?"

Urotsuki looked to Felix. "What relation is he to you?"

"He's my husband. Why do you ask?"

"If he was missing, what would you do?"

Calhoun's expression softened, and she placed a gentle hand on Urotsuki's shoulder. "Probably the same thing you're doing."

"Thank you..." Urotsuki smiled sadly.

"I'll keep on the lookout. If I find out anything, I promise, I will let you know." Calhoun said, and Felix smiled.

"We'd be glad to help!" He exclaimed.

They exchanged brief goodbyes before parting ways, Felix and Calhoun heading to Mine Craft.

* * *

Turbo smiled when I entered Burger Time, waving his hand to get my attention. I smiled lightly, but was a bit quiet at first when I sat down.

"Hey... you okay, kiddo?" Turbo asked, reaching over to hold my hand.

"Yeah... I just feel a bit light headed." I said. "I just came from Slam Dunk."

"No one hit you with a basketball, did they?" He chuckled.

I giggled a bit. "No..." I rubbed my head. "Anyway... I'm definitely in the mood for..." My eyebrows furrowed, bowing my head a bit as I looked around.

"Kara? Kara, what is it?"

"It's so noisy..."

"What? Kara, it's just a normal crowd..."

I could hear people chewing and food sloshing in their mouths as if they were right next to me, the sound of utensils clanging against dishes pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes tightly, putting my hands over my ears, but the sounds still came through.

"Kara..." Turbo whined, sighing as he shook his head. "Fine. Let's just go home."

We walked back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., and Turbo decided that he was going to work on his car for a bit while I rested. I went upstairs, about to go to bed when I heard Ralph's footsteps approaching, turning to say hello to him.

"Hi, Ralph. I was just about to go to bed."

"But... it's the afternoon... besides, wasn't Turbo going to meet you at Burger Time?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, but... I wasn't feeling well." I cleared my throat. "I'll see you later."

"Kara, wait..." Ralph said. I turned back to look at him. "I... is there anything I can do to help? With... you not feeling good, I mean."

"I think I just need to rest a bit." I went into the bedroom, leaving Ralph to sigh softly to himself.

* * *

As Turbo headed towards Speed Triplets, he heard someone call out to him. He turned around, seeing Rosie.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Turbo greeted.

"Nothing..." She looked around. "Say, isn't Kara with you?"

"No... she wasn't feeling well, so she turned in early. I'm just heading over to my game to give the car a tune-up."

"Oh..." Rosie frowned. "Say, Turbo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... forgive me if I'm prying, but... is everything okay with Ralph? He seems like he's been under the weather lately."

Turbo rolled his eyes. "More like under a log should be more like it. The guy is always shoving himself into everyone's business."

"I see..." Rosie thought. "So... we're having a game later this week in Slam Dunk after hours... do you think you may want to come?"

"Ah... I'll have to see. Maybe I can come with Kara if she feels up to it."

"Sure, of course." Rosie smiled lightly.

"Well, I should get to my game."

"Oh! Gosh, I'm really sorry for stalling you..." Rosie blushed lightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know, I'm great to talk to!" Turbo chuckled lightly. "See you around then, Rosie."

"Bye, Turbo." Rosie sighed lightly, her heart skipping a beat. Through the star struck haze, she mentally kicked herself for allowing these feelings to blossom. What was she thinking? This guy was not on the market. She shook her head, deep in thought as she headed back into Slam Dunk.

* * *

Some time later, Ralph came in to check on me, smiling lightly as I slept. He smiled, quietly kneeling down to brush a strand of hair out of my face. I shifted a bit, and Ralph gasped silently as he froze, panicking as I began to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, blinking them open as I looked over at him.

"Ralph...?"

"Uh, hey..." He chuckled nervously, waving at me. "I uh... was just making sure you were okay. Are you... feeling any better?"

I sat up slowly, yawning. "I uh... I feel a bit better, yes." I smiled lightly, but then furrowed a brow, blinking. I leaned in closer, smelling Ralph's shirt. "Ralph... is that...?" I looked up at him. "Have you been using fabric softener?"

"Uh..." Ralph blushed deeply. "I asked Vanellope to show me how to do laundry. Interesting huh, asking a kid how to do that stuff..." He chuckled.

"I love fabric softener. It makes everything smell nice." I smiled.

"So... um... no nightmares?"

"Not really. It's definitely getting better."

"That's good..." He went over to sit at the edge of my bed, making the whole thing shift under his weight. "So... if you're feeling okay, maybe we could pick something up from Port Station? I mean, those cinnamon buns are the best! I'm glad you told me about them."

"Actually... that sounds pretty good. I am a bit hungry." I smiled.

Ralph and I headed out, going towards the inter-trak to go to Port Station.

* * *

Dr. Issac gasped as he woke in a cold sweat, having dozed off in his office. He realized he'd had another nightmare, and slammed his hand on his desk in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair.

"After all this time, I still..." He sighed as he got up, going to the window. "I need to stop going back to the past... I'm better than that now. I am poised. Refined. Without flaw. I have to remember all that I have done. I have atoned for that time." He closed his eyes somberly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He quickly washed himself up and changed into a new set of clothes, before going out to his secretary, who looked up at him slowly and smiled.

"Any updates on our newest inductee into the asylum?" He asked.

"She seems to be quite resistant. She claims she was abducted against her will, and wants to know what we've done to her friend. Very emotional."

Dr. Issac nodded. "We'll have to work hard to cure her of those delusions." He shook his head. "Madness is a shadow that consumes the mind in darkness. We must bathe it in light and expel it completely... lest it threatens to fester again."

"Yes, doctor. It will be taken care of."

* * *

I laughed as Ralph and I departed the inter-trak back into Game Central Station. We were both finishing up our own cinnamon bun, and just enjoying each other's company as we were on our way back to Fix-it-Felix Jr. What we didn't know was, at the same time, Turbo had finished up working on his car in Speed Triplets. He cleaned himself up rather quickly, and said goodbye to his brothers before leaving. He skipped out, hoping I was feeling better. Maybe he could get some ice cream sundaes later to lift my spirits...

His thoughts were suddenly broken when he saw Ralph and I heading back home, and I seemed to be cheery and alert. Deducing that his mind was in fact NOT playing tricks on him, the racer's fists clenched as he grit his teeth, his eyes ablaze with envious anger.

Once inside, I went to the sink to wash my hands off and my face; cinnamon buns are delicious, but sticky.

"That was fun, Ralph." I smiled. "I'm going to put Turbo's in the microwave, he can heat it up when he gets back."

"Yeah, he's be steamed if we came home without something for his highness." Ralph chuckled. "So uh... Kara?"

"Hm?" I replied.

"Well... I just..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I... like hanging out with you, like this. It's... it makes me happy to see you... happy."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Ralph. I enjoy spending time with you too. You're a great friend."

Before Ralph could respond, the front door flew open, and Turbo stomped through the house until he found us in the kitchen.

"Ralph, you pile of dirt, I outta beat the living TAR out of you!" Turbo shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Turbo!" I exclaimed. "Why are you yelling so suddenly?!"

He shot a glare at me. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't just be yelling at him, let's talk about YOU!" He growled. "You pass up Burger Time to hang out with THIS guy?! What gives?!"

I gasped. "Turbo, will you calm down? I was feeling better so we went to just grab some cinnamon buns. I even bought one for you, because you weren't around when we went."

"Yeah, sure, wait for ol' Turbo to high tail out of here and then just RUN off with this guy! You know what? I don't need this! You want to have a grand ol' time with mister halitosis, then BE MY GUEST!" Turbo stormed out, and I furrowed my eyebrows deeply.

"Turbo! Turbo, wait!" I ran after him. "Turbo, please wait!"

"Just stay away!" Turbo growled.

"Turbo, come on! Aren't I allowed to spend time with friends? You can't just expect me to ignore Ralph when he's been so helpful!"

"Oh, and I'm just burnt cookies!" Turbo snapped. "Save it for someone who cares! Go back to mister googly eyes and cry to him!"

Ralph watched the scene erupt from the window, feeling terrible. He let his selfishness get in the way, and now his dear friend was paying for it.

"Turbo, stop this. You know I care about you." I spoke softly, approaching him. "I know we've all been worn down because of all this stress, but you have to think rationally. Just-"

As I went to reach for his arm, he yanked his own away. "Don't touch me! I told you to go away!"

I retracted my hand, sighing lightly. "Fine. But at least come inside, Turbo."

He narrowed his eyes, smirking a bit. "No. You know what? You say that Ralph is just your friend, right? Well, I'm in the mood for ice cream, and I'm definitely not going with you, because you've already had your treat. I'm going to see if Rosie is available. I mean, she's just my friend after all, so there should be no problem." I stood there, remaining silent. "Well, I'm going to get going then. Don't wait up for me."

Ralph sighed softly, sadly shuffling from the window to go to bed. He felt he had done enough damage for today.

As Turbo was walking away, he furrowed a brow when he heard the sound of something hit the ground behind him, hard. He turned around, his smug attitude drying up in an instant.

* * *

Felix yawned, having just changed into his pajamas to get ready for bed. Calhoun wasn't with him; she was running some ground checks over in Hero's Duty for the time being. Felix sighed contently as he snuggled with a small carpenter themed teddy bear under his covers, his eye lids drooping. The moment they closed, they suddenly popped open at the sound of loud banging upon his apartment door. He sat up, speedily running to the door to see what all the commotion was. He gasped when he opened the door, seeing Turbo in hysterics... but what was even worse...

"Oh, my land!" He gasped. "What is-"

"Help me get her inside!" Turbo shouted. I was spasming violently, only the whites of my eyes showing as I trembled with seizures.

Felix helped Turbo drag me onto the couch, and the two stood there in a panic.

"Turbo, how did this happen?!" Felix asked.

"I don't know, what do we do?!"

"I... I have no idea, Turbo! Do you think my hammer would work?"

"Well don't just stand there, give it a try!" Turbo shouted.

Felix approached me cautiously, lightly tapping the hammer on my head... but to no avail.

"Turbo, it didn't work!" Felix cried.

"I can see that, Fix-it!" Turbo snapped, falling to his knees as he gripped his helmet. "Oh codes, this is all my fault..." He began to breathe unevenly as he began to sob. "She was doing so well... so well... I'm such a dog..."

I began to calm then, and Felix held my hand lightly. "Kara...? Are you alright?"

I didn't reply, passing out once the seizures stopped. Felix sighed, plopping down on the floor. "Jimminy jamminy..." He heard something just outside his door then, furrowing a brow. "Is someone outside?" When he walked towards his door, he heard a light shuffling of feet, but saw no one when he looked up and down the halls. "That's odd... I could have sworn someone was there..."

Turbo curled up beside me on the couch, hugging me close.

"I'm so sorry, kid..." He whispered. "I... I was awful before. When you wake up... I hope you can forgive me."

Felix looked on sadly, closing his apartment door. "Turbo... if you need anything... just let me know."

Turbo nodded. "Thanks, Fix-it. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Just... try to get some rest. Do you want me to set up the guest room for you?"

"No. I need to stay with her."

"Alright... g- goodnight, Turbo." Felix went into his room, curling up with his teddy bear. "Oh codes... I sure do hope this gets better..."

* * *

Dr. Issac was pondering at his desk when a nurse entered, smiling lightly.

"Doctor, I have news to report."

"Ah, yes. Please, take a seat and disclose it to me." He replied.

She sat across from him, her expression unchanging. "I have done what you asked. It seems the patient in question has undergone seizures and is in critical condition."

Dr. Issac frowned deeply. "I see... anything about her recent condition?"

"Nothing worth noting."

"Ah... so it was probably going well up to this point." He looked up at the nurse. "I will have to do some of my own observations to see how our patient fares in the next week or so."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said, staring at the doctor.

"You may leave, now." He said.

"Yes, doctor." The nurse got up, walking out of the room. As she passed the secretary, she stopped, turned, the same friendly smile still present. "Good evening."

"Good evening." The secretary replied, smiling quite similarly to the nurse; a small, but friendly smile. "How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you. How are you today? The nurse asked.

"I am well, thank you. I am always well."

"I will return to work now. Have a good night."

"I shall return to work also. Have a good night."

The nurse turned, walking out of the office. The secretary wrote down a few things, then folded her hands on her desk, staring at the wall.

* * *

**What is going ON here?! That's what you're all probably wondering. I understand it may be confusing now, and it should be. Subjectivity is a very cloudy concept, especially when the objectives and intentions of all the players in the game (no pun intended) is unclear. I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more! :D**


	8. The Projection of Deterioration

**Updating a bit sooner than I thought, but school is done for the week and I am in no mood to do homework right now. So, I guess that's good news for my readers, right? XD As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Heavy feet bounded down the hall, and it was only a few moments before Ralph appeared in the doorway, catching his breath.

"Felix?" He called out.

"Will you pipe down?!" Turbo snapped from the couch, sitting up. "Jeez wreck-it, you could wake up the dead with those cinder blocks you call feet!" He sighed. "If you heard what happened to Kara, she's doing fine. I told Felix he could go over to Hero's Duty to see his wife."

Ralph breathed a sigh of relief, going over to sit down on the floor. "Look, Turbo... I know you're angry at me... and I guess you have a reason to be."

Turbo snorted. "You think I don't know she's a catch? But Ralph, she's MY catch. Get that through your pea brain."

Ralph sighed. "Okay, right, but still, she needs us to help her, Turbo. If we keep fighting and not working together, she's not going to get better. For now, we need to just put our problems aside and just, you know... get her through this."

Turbo thought for a moment, before nodding. "Well, can't argue with that. Fine. I'll hold my tongue for Kara's sake. But don't think this is over, Ralph."

"Turbo... I'm allowed to be her friend."

"But that's not where you want the line to stop, is it?"

Ralph shifted uncomfortably. "I... well..."

"Is it?" Turbo repeated.

"I... I don't know! It's just..." Ralph sighed. "You know... Felix and Calhoun are all happy together and stuff, you and Kara... maybe I just want someone to be happy with too. It seems... nice."

"Yeah, well, I can understand that. But go for someone who's available." Turbo replied. I began to shift a bit then, and Turbo quickly turned, leaning over me and taking my hand in his. "Kara? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I groaned a bit, sitting up and holding my head. "Ungh... Turbo...?" I mumbled.

"Oh, thank codes..." Turbo hugged me close.

"What... what happened...?" I asked.

"You fell... and you were..." Turbo sighed, shaking his head. "You're okay now. That's all that matters." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Kara, I was awful to you before. I just... I'm so sorry I said what I did. I was a real dog. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled weakly, hugging him gently. "I can. But... you owe me."

"Did you have something in mind?" Turbo chuckled lightly.

"I want you to be nice to Ralph."

Turbo blinked, and he and Ralph looked at each other. I looked at Ralph, smiling. "You both want the same thing for me, right? To help me?"

"Yeah..." Ralph said.

"So... be nice to each other. That... will bring me happiness." I yawned, settling back down on the couch. Ralph and Turbo glanced at each other, and they suddenly didn't feel so angry at each other anymore.

* * *

Rayne sat upon her throne, wincing a bit as she stretched out her back. She furrowed a brow when she heard the sound of machines approaching, turning her head to see them coming closer from outside one of the windows. She slowly rose from her seat, and she smirked when the machines entered her palace of vines.

"You know... it's quite rude to enter someone's home without knocking." Rayne said to the group of machines that entered. The machine closest to her said nothing, shooting its hand out to the side and punched out one of the windows. "Well then..." Rayne raised a brow. "If you're going to act like children, I'm going to punish you like children."

Rayne thrust her hand forward, sending one of the machines back as she grinned. The others charged at her, and she sent another two flying back. When she went to do the same to the others however, they were only pushed back a few feet, and Rayne shook her head as she thrust her hand forward again. She looked at her hand, confused as to how her powers were waning. One of the machines grabbed her, lifting her up into the air as she thrashed about, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"You put me down THIS INSTANT!" She screamed.

Another machine opened its chest cavity, unrolling a large chain, placing a large collar around Rayne's neck and attaching the chain to the ceiling. The first machine dropped Rayne, who fell to the ground harshly. She whipped her head around, growling as she ran to grab them, being tugged back by the tension of the chain. She shrieked and hissed like an animal, scratching and clawing the air as the machines proceeded to destroy her kingdom of vines around her. She fell to her knees, staring at the machines darkly as they walked off, resuming their tree cutting in the distance.

"A minor inconvenience..." She muttered, hissing as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to regenerate faster... or else I will perish with my foolish creator. Perhaps the child wasn't entirely lying." She looked around at the destruction, and noticed something in the distance; something was kicking up dust, and when she looked a bit more closely, she saw a group of machines pouring something onto the ground where trees had been cleared.

Fresh tar.

* * *

Rosie gasped, her hand touching her mouth lightly. "Oh my goodness! Is... is she alright?"

Turbo nodded. "She's taking a nap now, but I thought I'd come over to tell you."

"Thank you... but, do you think I could go see her? I could wait around until she wakes up."

"Yeah, sure. You can walk back with me."

The two headed over to Fix-it-Felix Jr., and when they went to Felix's apartment, Ralph was sitting on the floor, watching over me as I slept on the couch.

"Hey, Rosie." Ralph smiled lightly.

"Hi, Ralph... how is she feeling?" Rosie asked.

"I think she's feeling better. She's pretty tired though..." He looked to Turbo. "I'm gonna go grab something from Burger Time, I was waiting for you to get back."

"Okay." Turbo replied. Ralph got up and left, and Rosie went over to sit in the chair, Turbo sitting on the floor in front of her. "Seriously, Felix needs some more seating in here..."

Rosie chuckled. "You can sit up here, if you like. I could sit on the floor."

"Nah, it's alright." Turbo sighed.

Rosie and Turbo talked for a bit as I slept, and after a while, I slowly began to come to. Turbo and Rosie didn't realize this at first, and when I blinked my eyes open, everything was a bit blurry at first. I saw their outlines, and I smiled lightly to see them there. My smile faded when Turbo looked back at me slowly, a devious grin in his expression. I looked up at Rosie in confusion as she reached over to take off his helmet, petting his jet black hair underneath. He turned back to take off Rosie's shoe, tossing it aside as he lightly nibbled on her toes, drawing a giggle from her lips. My mouth hung open a bit as he kissed up her leg, until he met her halfway as she leaned down, and I began to gasp for air as they kissed hungrily, making my heart skip a beat as I scrambled to my feet.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked, stopping in confusion only to see Turbo sitting on the floor with his helmet on, having been just talking to Rosie before the both of them stared at me in surprise.

"Kara... what... what's wrong...?" Turbo jumped to his feet, going over to take my hand, but I stepped back. "Kara, what is it?"

"I..." I looked from Turbo to Rosie, who was approaching me.

"Did you have another nightmare...?" Rosie asked.

"No. No, I did not." I bit my lip as I moved past them towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Turbo asked. "You need to rest."

"I've done enough resting. My brain needs stimulus."

"But, but Kara, you can't-"

"I can't? Can't what, Turbo, what CAN'T I do?!"

Turbo opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Kara, what is going on with you?" Rosie asked. "You should just... try to calm down."

"Oh, so I can watch you stare at Turbo like a lovesick puppy?!" Rosie was taken aback by this. "Yeah, I've seen the way you look at him." I glared at Turbo. "And you just eat it all up, don't you? You just LOVE the attention. You have some nerve talking smack about Ralph. At least I don't go around boasting how WONDERFUL I am!" My breathing deepened. "I'm the one who saved this arcade, and when I get better, I'm going to remember who was REALLY there for me. If you're so jealous of Ralph, who is only trying to help me out, then maybe you should spend less time working on your precious car and think about me for a change!" I stormed out, and Rosie frowned when she saw the pain written upon Turbo's expression.

* * *

Ralph has just finished having some lunch at Burger Time, and decided that he wanted to pay a certain president a visit. He headed into Sugar Rush, and it didn't take long for him to find the bubbly child as she finished up a practice lap around the track. She saw Ralph, and hopped out of her cart, running up to him.

"Heya, Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed. "How's it hanging?"

"Well, it's been better, but I'm hanging in there." He chuckled lightly.

Vanellope's smile faded a bit. "Hey... what's with the long face? Have you been eating too much taffy?"

"Nah... Kara had another incident last night. She's better now, but... it was scary."

"Oh..." Vanellope frowned. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I..." Ralph sighed. "Well, there is something I... I've had on my mind... you may be just a kid, but you're a pretty good listener... sometimes."

"Come on, then. We can go to lollipop woods and talk." Vanellope smiled.

When they reached lollipop woods, they took a seat on the ground, and watched as the sun started to lower into the sky, splattering vibrant orange, pink, and blue colors across the skyline.

"You know..." Vanellope smiled. "I used to love to watch the sunset when Turbo was King Candy, and wonder if there was anything past the beautiful colors." She said softly. "Like... maybe the beautiful sky was trying to hide something."

Ralph nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Vanellope... I know you're just a kid, so you may not understand how I feel... but..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've... I've been feeling like I'm missing out... and I don't want to anymore."

"Missing out on what? Come on, Ralph, so you didn't have enough to buy that funnel cake at the fair! I could just give you one if you're so upset about it." Vanellope giggled.

"That's not what I mean." Ralph rolled his eyes. "I mean... like, Felix found Calhoun, and they were meant to be. And then Turbo found Kara, and... I just... sometimes I wish I could find my... someone, you know?"

"Oh..." Vanellope shook her head. "Ralph, why be upset about lovey dovey stuff when you can do other awesome things? I mean, we have some of that around here, but it's not something we think about all the time."

"But you guys are NINE." Ralph emphasized the age. "I'm a grown-up, so I'm supposed to think about this kind of stuff more than you."

"So? Ralph, you may be a stinkbrain, but... I don't think you have to worry too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You may be a 'bad guy' in your game, but I think you'd be an okay guy for someone. I mean... you're not the shiniest candy apple on the tree, but you're a great friend, Ralph. Based off that, I guess you could find your 'someone' pretty easily if you wanted."

Ralph smiled gently. "Thanks, kid."

Vanellope playfully punched him in the arm. "But don't think that you're gonna just forget me here when you do!"

"Me, forget you? Come on, I may have a stinky brain, but nothing could make me forget how annoying you are!" He chuckled as she gasped, sticking his tongue out at him.

"I can play that game too!" He said, crossing his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at her. The two giggled, but it died down when the setting sun cast a powerful light, the last of the day, and the opaque lollipops cast a rainbow of lights onto the ground as the sun's rays hit them. "Wow..." Ralph breathed. "It's beautiful."

Vanellope smiled. "Yeah... that's why I love this spot." The two sat in content silence, watching the sunset as it disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

I gulped as I walked quickly, my eyes darting everywhere as I kept seeing odd things moving quickly out of the corners of them. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Dr. Issac's office come into view, going up the stairs and inside. I closed the door behind me, exhaling deeply as I took a moment to catch my breath. I heard Dr. Issac step into the waiting room, smiling gently upon seeing me.

"Kara, how wonderful of you to visit. Please, come inside and have a seat."

I nodded, walking inside and sitting down across from him. "I... I've been having some... problems."

"I see." Dr. Issac smiled. "You know... I would love for the day to come that you walk in here and tell me that everything is well." He patted my hand gently. "It will come, Kara. I'm sure of it. But in the meantime... what is the problem?"

I sighed. "Sometimes... I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore. I don't know who to trust, what to believe."

"The change can make people question their current situations. Sometimes, some elements in your current situation can be causing the forces resisting the change to strengthen." Dr. Issac said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hm... how to explain this..." Dr. Issac pondered for a moment. "So, you leave your house. You are walking down the stairs when you trip over a crack, and fall. You go to the doctor, have the wound patched up and healed, and you go along your merry way. But the next day, you walk down the stairs, the crack is still there, and you injure yourself once again. You must analyze your life situation, and figure out what is working, and remedy what isn't." He took a few moments to let this information sink in for me, before continuing. "Let's talk about relationships. That is the heart of where problems may lie that could be hindering your progress. Who are your closest friends?"

"Well, there's Turbo, Ralph, Rosie, Vanellope, Felix and Tamora." I replied.

"You are in a relationship with Turbo, are you not?"

"I am." I replied.

"And... tell me about your friends. What stands out the most in their part in your recovery."

"Let's see... Felix is so warm and understanding. Tamora is always encouraging me to be strong." I smiled.

"That's very good." Dr. Issac smiled. "Now, I am not quite familiar with Vanellope."

"She's a little girl from a game in the arcade called Sugar Rush. She's always bringing a smile to my face."

"Children bring either the greatest joy or the greatest despair upon us." We both chuckled a bit. "Please, continue."

"Ralph has been very helpful... he's always very concerned about me. And Rosie is..." I cleared my throat. "She's very supportive."

Dr. Issac's smile faded a bit. "I noticed a bit of hesitation." He observed me a bit. "Is there any tension between you two?"

I sighed. "There's just been some misunderstandings... but... it's stupid. It's nothing."

"It's always nothing until it's something." Dr. Issac frowned. "You have to acknowledge the problem or it won't be remedied."

I nodded, taking a moment before answering. "Well... like I said earlier, Ralph has been really concerned about me, so he's been helping me out a lot during the day. I think Turbo is getting the wrong idea..."

"How do you mean? Does Turbo think that Ralph has other intentions?"

"I believe so."

"Does he?"

"Hm?"

"Does Ralph have other intentions?"

I blinked a bit, taken aback by the question. "I... I don't-"

"I want you to think very carefully now." Dr. Issac started. "Think about how Ralph acts towards you. Recall his body language more than his words."

I thought for a minute or two before replying. "He can act... a bit awkward around me sometimes." I thought a bit more. "Sometimes it feels like he wants to say something, but he gets interrupted, or changes the subject."

"And how are things with Rosie? With Turbo?"

"I think there's a misunderstanding with them too..." I sighed. "Man, I yelled at them pretty badly this morning... but I have the feeling that... Rosie may be developing some feelings for Turbo. I mean, I already know she's star struck... no, she wouldn't betray me like that..."

"Never assume anything." Dr. Issac said. "Just because someone is your friend, or close to you, does not guarantee that something won't happen, that a person won't turn on you. You have to analyze the situation from an unbiased perspective."

"So... like we just did?"

Dr. Issac nodded. "Now, focus even more carefully to what I am going to ask you. I want you to concentrate on how you feel about Ralph."

"He's my best friend. I care about him a lot."

"Very good." Dr. Issac replied. "Now, take Turbo out of the equation."

I furrowed a brow. "What?"

"Kara, you can't let your view on someone or something be affected by something else. That is how conflicts arise. You have to view each element on its own, without any influence."

"But... everything is affected by something."

"Does it have to be? Remember what I told you once... you have to change your reality. So change it. Don't do something because emotions or a sense of obligation controls you. Let it go. So... I will ask you again... concentrate on how you really feel about Ralph. Do your feelings reciprocate his?"

I struggled to concentrate, shaking my head after a while. "I'm sorry... I have to think about it some more."

"That's perfectly fine." Dr. Issac smiled. "As far as Turbo and Rosie, talk to them. But remember... body language can often tell a different story than what comes out of people's mouths."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Very good. Oh, are you thirsty? I just filled the pitcher up with some fresh water."

"I'll have a glass, thank you." I said.

Dr. Issac rose from his seat, pouring me a glass and placed it in front of me. We talked a bit more, before deciding to call it a day.

"Remember what we've discussed today. I think we've made some great progress."

"Thank you, doctor." I smiled, handing him the empty glass. "I'll try my best to keep you updated." We shook hands, and I headed home with what seemed to be a clearer head.

* * *

Rosie frowned lightly as she sat at the edge of Turbo's bed, looking at him as he slept. She hoped I would come back soon; the poor racer had cried himself to sleep from my outburst that afternoon. When she heard someone enter the house and come up the stairs, she stood, meeting me at the doorway.

"Kara..." She started. "Thank goodness you're back."

"Hey." I greeted. "I... we should talk. Is Turbo here?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep. He was really upset about before. He feels awful."

I frowned at that. "Look..." I said as we walked into the room, sitting at the edge of my bed. "I treated you no better than Turbo treated Ralph today. My behavior was unacceptable, and I'm sorry for what I said. But I need to figure things out. I need to set things straight and understand what's really going on."

"Kara, I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you." Rosie said. "You're my best friend. I... I like Turbo a lot, but I know that without a doubt he is off limits."

I nodded. "Thank you, Rosie." I looked at her. "Maybe we can hang out this week, just the two of us. I need a break from all this stress."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She stood. "I stayed here to keep an eye on Turbo while you were away, but I have to get back to my game for practice. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Sounds good." As Rosie turned to leave, I stopped her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled softly, hugging me back warmly. We exchanged goodbyes before she left, and I turned back to Turbo. I walked over to him, settling under the covers and snuggling him close, not caring that there wasn't a lot of space in the twin sized bed. In his sleep, he felt me hug him close, and all of his doubts and hurt faded away as he smiled lightly in his slumber, hugging my arms.

The sky is always calm before the storm.

* * *

**And here we have it! More drama, and more is sure to come! Your jaws are sure to drop in the next upcoming chapters, so please stay tuned! :D**


	9. The Time of Shadows

**Good evening, readers! I felt like this was starting to get kind of juicy, so I would follow through with a quick update. So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Turbo awoke to find me sleeping beside him, still hugging him loosely. He rolled over so he could face me, smiling softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He lightly kissed my forehead, and held my hand in his, staying this way until I finally awoke myself.

"Hey..." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Turbo... I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that yesterday."

"Nah... I deserved it. You're right, I've been pretty rotten. I promise, I'll be better. I want you to feel like your old self again." He replied.

I sat up, stretching my arms as I set my feet on the floor. "I think I want to swing by Slam Dunk some time today. I asked Rosie if she wanted to hang out sometime this week but I just want to find out her practice schedule."

"Sounds good... so, feeling hungry?" Turbo asked.

"Eh, yeah. I'll have a couple pancakes, but that's it." I said. "I have a lot of thinking to do."

"About what?"

I hesitated. If I told Turbo that the doctor wanted me to think about Ralph, he would definitely take it the wrong way and go ballistic. Not wanting to fire him up all over again, I decided to word my answer carefully. "Just... about my life situation. My... interactions with my friends, and stuff."

"Uh... huh?" Turbo raised a brow.

"Don't worry. It's going to help."

"Well it better, what are you paying him for if he doesn't help?"

"Turbo... I don't pay him." I laughed, and Turbo laughed after he realized his mistake.

"I think my brain is getting scrambled too now." Turbo chuckled.

We headed downstairs, where Ralph was already flipping some pancakes. "That smells good, Ralph." I smiled.

"Morning." He smiled back. He soon finished, and we quickly ate breakfast before I decided to head out.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay? I'm gonna go see Rosie."

"Okay, just be careful." Ralph said.

"Just get along, you two!" I shouted as I headed out the door.

"Alright, alright!" Turbo chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "It's like we're five..."

* * *

I was surprised that I didn't see anything out of the ordinary on the way to Slam Dunk, no random visions or distorted forms of any kind. I headed inside, walking up to the stadium and entering through the front. I walked through the gym, where the basket ball players were practicing. I figured the girls would be in the smaller matted gym in the back, where they practiced their routines. I looked around, not seeing Rosie anywhere.

"Rosie?" I called out, wondering if perhaps she was washing up or changing, so I decided to wait around a bit. I felt a little zoned out, but snapped out of it when Raven came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for Rosie. Is she around?"

"Yeah, she's around..." Raven sat at a small table used for writing out things like schedules and routine plans and such, moving a hand sized paperweight to jot a few things down on a notepad.

"Um... so can you tell me where she is? I wanted to ask her something."

"I can... but I won't." Raven said without looking up.

I rolled my eyes, sighing as I took a step closer. "Look, Raven. I know we haven't had the best of introductions, but I'm going through a lot here... can we at least try to be civil?"

She snorted, looking up at me. "Civil? Look, I don't socialize with anyone who puts me or my girls in jeopardy. Rosie may not see it, but you're not good for her. You're always making her upset. I mean, you are putting her in a very bad position. You call yourself her friend? You don't deserve to have her as your friend!"

Before I could even respond, Summer stormed in, right up to Raven. "What in the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Raven turned, looking at Summer like she had two heads. "What are you-"

"I told you not to let that FREAK ever come here again!"

"What in the heck are you- ugh, get away from me!"

"How many times have I told you not to let her come here! Do you know what she did?! Do you know-"

Raven shoved Summer back, breathing heavily. "You... have serious issues... if you think that-"

I gasped as Summer lunged at Raven, knocking her to the ground as they brawled.

"Oh my- stop!" I shouted. "Stop fighting, stop it!" I screamed.

I went to pull Summer off when she whipped her head up at me, and I backed away in fear when her face was distorted, as if she were being possessed, her pupils like slits as she continued to scratch and claw as Raven cried out helplessly. Summer reached for the paperweight on the table, and I screamed as the sickening sound of the object coming into contact with Raven's head repeatedly filled the air. I ran out, screaming for Rosie. I was suddenly blocked by the basket ball players, all of their eyes looking quite frightening as well as they tried to grab me. I screamed on the top of my lungs, swinging my arms and kicking my feet, and when one grabbed me from behind I elbowed him, making a run for it. I sprinted out of Slam Dunk, only stopping at the terminal to catch my breath. I ran a hand through my hair, hanging my head to exhale deeply. That's when I noticed it. I screamed in shock as I threw my hands up, the object that frightened me clattering to the ground.

The paperweight.

I looked down at my hand, and began to tremble when I saw blood. Utter confusion made my head spin, and I stumbled out of the terminal, breathing heavily as I gasped for air. Nothing made sense, and I couldn't make anything out. The world around me was spinning, swirling, voices all around me spoke in hushed whispers. I finally stumbled into someone who held me close, and when I looked down, Felix came into view. I could hear him saying something, but the voices were too loud for me to hear him. I felt something crawling in my stomach, up it went, into my throat, into my mouth, and I fell to my knees as I expelled it from my body before everything went black, the voices finally dying out.

* * *

Turbo held his head in his hands, saying nothing as Ralph silently patted his shoulder. The room was eerily quiet, save for the sound of my screaming and crying coming from one room over. It slowly stopped after some time, and Calhoun came out with Rosie, who was in tears.

"Well... according to her, Summer was the one who attacked Raven." Calhoun said. "When she ran to get help, the basketball players of the game attacked her, and when she reached the terminal, she noticed the paperweight that Summer attacked Raven with in her own hand."

"Well what is that supposed to mean? That's impossible!" Turbo choked. "I'm telling you, she's being framed!"

"Raven is in stable condition now at the hospital wing. When she wakes up, we can get her side of the story. I'm not blaming Kara, but... we have to get to the bottom of this." She turned to Felix. "Fix-it... we need to talk."

Felix nodded, heading into a different room with his wife, and the two sat down. Calhoun looked up at him, her expression serious.

"You're coming with me to Yume 2kki. Today." She said.

Felix raised a brow. "Yume 2kki? What's that?"

"Remember that girl from Port Station? We need to see her."

"Why?"

"Kara never acted like this. Even when her memories were gone. Felix... remember what she said about her friend who was seeing this doctor? She began having delusions, seizures, isolating herself... this... there is something up with this guy. I was going through Port Central the other day... there is now a game wide search for her friend who went missing, Madotsuki. Urotsuki said she went missing after she confronted the doctor. Now, these are all too weird to be unrelated to each other, to be just coincidence. Something's going on here, and we need Urotsuki's help."

Felix took a moment for this to sink in, his eyes widening as he realized that Calhoun had a point. "Tammy... you don't think that this is a... a pattern... do you?"

"I'm beginning to think this may be, Felix... come on. We have to go see Urotsuki."

* * *

Once they entered Yume 2kki, Felix and Calhoun approached an apartment, knocking on the door.

"I'm pretty sure this is the one..." Calhoun said.

The door cracked open a bit, and Urotsuki peeked out a bit, appearing wary.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She said. She gripped her chainsaw tightly.

"Hey... it's me, Tamora Calhoun, and my husband, Felix. We spoke briefly a few days ago." Calhoun replied.

Urotsuki paused for a moment, before closing the door. Felix looked up at Calhoun nervously as the sound of several locks being unlocked was heard, before Urotsuki opened the door, chainsaw in hand.

"Gah, jimminy jammity!" Felix cried, jumping into Calhoun's arms. "What are you doing with that thing?!"

Urotsuki tilted her head. "Nothing. It's just my chainsaw. I always carry it around with me." It suddenly disappeared, and she invited them in, before locking the door again. "I'm sorry I had to do that... but I have the feeling I'm being watched. I have to take precautions."

"Uh huh..." Calhoun replied, looking around the rather plain apartment. "So, I wanted to continue our conversation from last time and ask you about your friend... the one who was getting treatment."

"Sabitsuki?" Urotsuki frowned. "She was taken away a few days ago. I went to the doctor to see if I could find out how she was doing, but he said that it would be optimal for her if I didn't see or contact her. He refused to tell me anything direct, and I left because I was afraid..." She sighed. "Madotsuki is now considered kidnapped. No one has seen her or knows where she is. I told her not to confront that doctor, I told her it was a bad idea. She didn't come home that day."

"Golly... I'm so sorry about this." Felix frowned.

"Have you heard of any other of his patients going through something similar to your friend? When did you notice her acting differently?" Calhoun asked.

"About a week after she started having treatment, she seemed to be getting better, the nightmares of the blood and hospital began going away... but it was as if she began LIVING the nightmares. She said the doctor told her it was her mind and the outside world turning inside out, that this was the... he called it a 'change...' trying to expel the trauma from her mind. She said once her mind was completely free of flaws, that the outside world would follow."

"Flaws? What kind of flaws?" Calhoun asked.

"I don't know..."

"So... this must be what Kara is experiencing... but... this is highly immoral. It's unacceptable. I have to talk to him about this."

Urotsuki took hold of Calhoun's arm. "No, you mustn't tell him, you mustn't even tell him you know who I am, or it will be the end of you!" Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "You'll be taken too."

Calhoun took in a deep breath. "I need to find out for sure that he is responsible for Madotsuki's kidnapping, and the motive behind his practices. He is the only one I can get answers from. Have you ever seen the facility where he takes in patients struggling with recovery?"

Urotsuki shook her head. "No. It's gated, and I cannot get in."

"Alright. Urotsuki, thank you for your help. If we find out anything about your friends, we will let you know." Calhoun said as she and Felix left the apartment. Calhoun looked up, watching the clouds float silently in the amber colored sky. "Sometimes I wonder..." She said softly.

"Wonder what?" Felix asked.

Calhoun was silent for a few moments before she answered. "When Brad died that day... the sky looked a lot like this. I wondered how the sky could be so beautiful when something so terrible happened. Like... it was mocking me. What is it about skies that make us feel so small?"

"I... I'm not sure, Tammy."

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "It's like a mask. Like the horizon is a line that keeps one world separate from another. That the sky is just an illusion to keep us from crossing that line..." She looked down, kneeling before Felix and taking his hand in hers. "Whatever happens... I don't ever want to be under any sky without you in it. You hear me?"

Felix nodded softly, cupping her face. "I'll never leave, Tammy."

The two shared a tight hug, and they knew that they were going to be soon throwing themselves into something very unpredictable, something very dangerous.

* * *

I was finally released from the hospital wing, walking home silently with Turbo and Ralph. I stopped when I heard Rosie call out to me, and I turned slowly, my expression forlorn.

"Kara..." She said softly, standing a couple feet from me. "I don't know how this happened, but... I know you didn't mean it. I know it. This isn't who you are, Kara. Please... just... let me help you."

I jumped a bit as I whipped my head to the side, smacking my arm and looking at my hand. I took in a deep breath, looking to her. "Rosie... I'm too dangerous to be around. You... if I hurt you, I would never forgive myself."

"But you won't... Kara, we're best friends, remember?" She smiled softly, taking a step closer. "We can get through this."

I looked at my feet. "I'm sorry. I can't allow myself to put your life in danger." I looked at Turbo for a moment. "But... there is something you can do." I looked up at Rosie. "Keep Turbo with you."

Rosie's eyes widened, as well as Turbo's. "What?"

"Kara, I am not leaving you!" Turbo cried.

"Turbo, if either of you get hurt I will NEVER be able to make it!" I shouted. "Ralph can at least defend himself if I lose control again!"

Rosie sighed as Turbo's eyes brimmed with tears, hugging me tightly. "Kara, please... I need to help you..."

"You'll be helping me by at least giving me relief that you're safe. And Rosie as well." I said. "Even if you stayed in Speed Triplets, I'd be fine with that."

He sighed, nodding. "I... I'll stay with my brothers." He looked at Rosie. "But we're going to come back tomorrow. Right Rosie?"

She nodded. "First thing in the morning."

I hugged them both tightly. "Don't worry about me. I'll live through this." We said our goodbyes, and parted ways as Ralph and I headed back to Fix-it-Felix Jr.

* * *

Felix and Calhoun exited the search way pod, fast approaching Dr. Issac's office. They entered and Calhoun walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Is Dr. Thorne here? I'd like to speak with him." Calhoun said.

The secretary looked up, smiling in that eerily friendly way. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's left for the day. Would you like to make an appointment for tomorrow? I can side book you if you wish."

Calhoun looked back at Felix for a moment before turning back to the smiling woman. "No... that's okay, thanks."

They headed out, returning to the inter-trak before going back to Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"We'll have to try another time..." Felix frowned.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this... we should rest up, and plan in the morning what to do."

"Should we tell the others? Ralph, Turbo?" Felix asked.

"Not yet. We have to be discreet about this if we're going to get answers."

"Alright... I'm going to see if Kara's come home yet. I may spend the night at Ralph's to see if they need any help."

"I have to do a perimeter check at my game, so I'll be back late." Calhoun said, giving her husband a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, my sugar plum." Felix smiled as she waved to him.

Felix headed over to Ralph's, going into Turbo's house through the breezeway. He noticed that Turbo wasn't around, finding it odd. He went upstairs to see Ralph and I talking as I was settling in for bed.

"Ralph? Is Turbo around?" Felix asked.

"Oh, hey Felix." Ralph said. "No uh, he isn't. Here, let's hang out downstairs."

"Alright..." Felix turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I've been better... but, thanks for your concern." I smiled weakly.

"Well, rest up a bit. We'll be here if you need anything." Felix said as he and Ralph went downstairs.

As I went to sleep, Ralph told Felix about what I had asked Turbo and Rosie to do. They talked for some time until they too went to sleep. Oddly enough, I had been sleeping well through the night, but always felt tired anyhow when I woke up. On this night however, my sleep was disturbed by a light shaking, and I eventually opened my eyes, rubbing them a bit to clear my vision. It was still dark, the room illuminated in a blue hue from the moonlight shining in through the window.

"Kara?" I heard a voice say.

"Ungh..." I sat up to see Ralph kneeling by my bedside. "Ralph...? What is it? Is everything okay?"

He sighed softly. "Look... I... I'm sorry to wake you... I feel awful that I'm waking you up when you don't feel well. But... I just..."

"What's wrong?" I furrowed a brow, and Dr. Issac's words about body language and actions came to mind. "Ralph..."

"Yes?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Ralph was silent for what seemed like a long time. He finally looked up at me, taking my hand in his.

"I... I want to be with you."

My eyes widened, sitting up a bit more. "What?"

"I... I can't deny it, or hide it anymore. I... I really like you, and... I just want you to give me a chance."

My mouth hung open, but no words came out at first. Finally, I willed myself to speak again. "Ralph... you know I... Turbo... you know that wouldn't be fair to him."

He bit his lip then. "I know... but I can't help how I feel."

"Ralph, you're my best friend, and I hate to cause you pain like this. But... I can't break Turbo's heart like that."

A deep breath. "Look... maybe... do you think..." He sighed. "If I asked you to... to kiss me, just once, just one time, and I promised I would never let these feelings affect us again... would you do it?"

"Ralph..."

"I mean... it could be our secret. No one would know. I know you're with Turbo, but maybe... maybe that doesn't have to matter. Maybe you could just think of how you feel about me. forget Turbo for just one time... you never know... you may like it." Ralph smiled softly. "Change is good, right?"

With a clear head, I would never have considered betraying someone I was in a relationship with. I would have said no, have a nice day, and would have stuck to it.

But my head was all but clear.

I sighed, looking up at Ralph. "Okay... I'm only doing this because I care about you, and I had no idea you've been feeling this way. I feel awful that I'm upsetting you like this. But not a soul can ever know what we're about to do, okay? And I'm only doing this one time."

Ralph smiled, nodding. "I promise."

I took in a breath, exhaling deeply as I shifted myself so I was facing him a bit more. I bit my lip, leaning in a bit slowly, and I noticed Ralph doing the same. Our faces hovered just inches from each other, and even through the low light I could see a deep blush accent his cheeks. Our lids began to close the closer we became, and a chill trickled down my spine when his face was so close that I could feel the air coming from him when he exhaled. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally connected, and I heard Ralph inhale sharply, his hands shakily hovering for a moment before gripping my shoulders as gently as possible. The small kiss was broken as soon as it had started, and Ralph looked into my eyes for several intense moments before he leaned in a second time. My heart was pounding in my chest, a dozen feelings churning in my stomach battling to figure out which was the right one. A small voice inside me told me this was right amongst all of the other doubts and guilt-driven notions, and when Ralph pulled me into a warm hug, the voice spoke a bit louder. He cupped my face gently as he left small kisses on the corner of my lips, making my spine tingle as I mustered up the courage to close my eyes, kissing him back lightly. A part of me began to like this, began to feel like this was right, and my hands slowly lifted to touch his shoulders as the kiss deepened. I felt myself leaning back ever so slowly, Ralph following suit as I coiled my arms around his neck, my hands running through his hair as he planted small kisses along my jawline and on my cheeks. I sighed contently, smiling as I dove in for another kiss, quickening the pace this time as this taste of sweetness led to a hunger. It wasn't until I heard heavy breathing that wasn't our own that our kiss was broken. I looked over, and gasped audibly, sitting up quickly as I saw Turbo standing at our bedside, shaking uncontrollably as he breathed unevenly, gritting his teeth with rage.

"T- Turbo!" I exclaimed, not able to say anything as tears brimmed my eyes.

I felt Ralph get to his feet, standing in front of Turbo. "Well, you were bound to find out anyway." Ralph said. "That's right, I have feelings for her!" He threw his arms up arrogantly. "But you know what? It only took a little bit of begging for her to give in. Some hold you have on her, huh Turbo?"

"Ralph!" I cried. "Stop talking like that, this is hard enough as it is!"

"No. No, we're going to settle this." I gasped as Ralph smirked, clenching his fists.

Turbo began to breathe so deeply that his chest puffed in and out, and suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Turbo lurched forward, and I scrambled backwards as his spine began to elongate, his fingers extending into thin, sharp claws as he began to transform into a scrawny, feral creature, hissing and growling at Ralph. I screamed on the top of my lungs, and looked to Ralph in horror as he roared like an animal, his eyes changing as he bared giant incisors. Turbo lunged for him, and Ralph smacked him down with a huge fist, his head baring down to latch onto Turbo's neck as he struggled, tearing his head right off and gulping it in a single bite. I shrieked in absolute fear as blood covered the floor, and as I tried to escape, I felt the creature grab me, flinging me back down on my bed. I looked into the face that was once my friend, shuttering and whimpering.

"Please..." I cried. "Please make it stop..."

The frightening Ralph leaned down, grinning as he exposed his blood stained teeth. When he spoke, it sounded like multiple voices speaking at once.

"Certainly."

I felt his large hands grasp my throat, tightening their hold as I thought he was going to break my neck. I kicked my legs, choking as I felt my lungs screaming. My eyes watered, my vision becoming blurry before everything went black.

* * *

Felix was sound asleep, curled up in the chair downstairs. He was awoken by a sound, blinking his eyes a bit as he looked around. He heard the floor creaking upstairs, and quietly hopped off the chair to head up the stairs to see what was happening. He neared my room, and when he peeked in, he gasped inaudibly when he saw a tall figure hovering over me, holding a pillow to my face. When Felix stepped on a creaky floorboard, the figure whipped around, shrouded in darkness, towards the sound. Felix's eyes widened in fear, and the figure bounded towards him, shoving him out of the way as he bolted down the hall. He scrambled to his feet, trying to chase the dark figure but it was too fast. Felix ran out of the house, looking for any sign of their whereabouts but found none. He panicked, running back into the house and up the stairs to my room, throwing the pillow on my face to the side as he shook me.

"Kara, Kara?!" He cried, patting my face. He leaned his face above mine, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt no air. "Kara, wake up!" His voice cracked, shaking me more as tears began to run down his cheeks. He held my hand, feeling my wrist.

He could barely feel a heartbeat.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Can Felix save Kara? What is going on here?! Who was the mysterious figure? Are you all sitting there with your jaws to the floor? Fear not, the answers will be revealed in time, so stay tuned! :D**


	10. The Layer Underneath the Mask

**Happy Sunday, everyone! As you can tell, our heroes' journey becomes much darker from here on in. They will experience a darkness that they never knew could exist, but will realize that the darker their journey becomes, the brighter a light becomes. Will they be able to solve the mystery of Kara's downfall? Read, and be enlightened. And don't forget to enjoy. :D**

* * *

Felix knew that Calhoun would have disapproved of his choice to call the doctor, but in his state of panic, he felt he had no other option. No one else was around, and Ralph seemed to have not been sleeping on the couch as he had been when Felix went to sleep. When he heard someone enter from downstairs, Felix hopped down the stairs, to see the doctor turn on the lamp, removing his top hat.

"Where is she?" He asked, seeming to be a bit more calm than he ought to have been.

"Sh- She's upstairs! She isn't breathing!" Felix cried.

The doctor ascended the stairs, setting his briefcase down in the bedroom once inside, and he took but a few moments to take my vitals before he leaned down, and Felix tilted his head in confusion when it seemed that the doctor was...

"What... what are you...?"

"I am giving her CPR." He replied as he pushed down on my chest. "This is how you get someone to start breathing again.

Felix thought it was odd, but breathed a sigh of relief when I finally inhaled audibly, sitting up as I gasped for air. I began whimpering and crying as I flailed my arms about, the doctor taking hold of them.

"Kara, Kara, calm yourself." He spoke in a soft tone. "Everything is alright. I'm here."

I looked up at him, breaking down in tears as I clung to his suit jacket. "I don't know what's real anymore..."

Dr. Issac gently pat my back, looking to Felix. "This has become more severe than I thought." He frowned. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to have her evaluated, and see if she intensive treatment is needed."

Felix remembered what Urotsuki had said, gasping softly as he shook his head. "N- No! You can't take her away!"

Dr. Issac stood to his feet. "I know it's a difficult thing to deal with, having a loved one moved to another location. But Felix, if you, and the others, truly care for Kara and want her to recover... this may be our only option." He paused. "You do want her to get better... don't you?"

"I- of course!" Felix exclaimed. "But... but what if she never comes back?" He gasped softly for letting the thought from his mind slip through his mouth.

Dr. Issac raised a brow. "And why wouldn't she come back?"

"I..." Felix scrambled for an answer. "Well, I don't know much about... how you help people with this problem. I fix things, but I don't know how to fix something like this."

"Ah... I see." He replied. "Well, the facility is located in an isolated province of the internet to prevent any adverse incidents or interactions. These things must be handled very delicately. They undergo counseling, therapeutic exercises and activities, all of which encourages positive mentality and physicality and purges negativity from our systems. Sometimes, Felix, people must be trained in order to live a productive and fulfilling life. The intensive training begins at the facility, but continues even after they leave. It is a daily practice. It takes incredible focus, and determination. It's so easy for the mind to fall back into old habits, a nice, clean path to have weeds sprout in untreated cracks."

Felix bit his lip. "S- Sir? Do... do you think that maybe... I mean, have any of your patients... failed?"

"Failed?"

"I mean... would 'fall back into old habits?' Or... be unwell again?"

Dr. Issac smiled softly. "If that were to happen, it would not be they that fail, but me. And I assure you, I do not fail. I promised myself long ago that I would never fail another in need of my aid again."

"What do you mean... fail again?"

Dr. Issac hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Felix... have you been seeing Urotsuki?"

Felix gasped. "I... how-"

"There is no need to be afraid, Felix. I can see you are very tense. I think you misunderstand me." He went over, placing a gentle hand on Felix's shoulder.

"I... she didn't say anything about you, sir, she... she just needed some friendly support." Felix lied, glancing to the side.

The doctor's smile grew a bit. "There was a time, long ago, that I was not able to help those who needed me. It was a living nightmare that I could not do what I was meant to do. There were many restless nights that those agonizing moments played over and over in my head. But Felix, I decided that it didn't have to be my reality anymore. That what happened could not be changed, and that in the end, I did all I could. I changed my reality. I changed the world inside so that the outside would follow. Now, I have the pleasure of helping others recover as I did." He stood, pacing around for a few moments in deep thought. "I'm going to do something for you that I do very rarely. You and Kara's friends care for her dearly, and that warms my heart, it does. I will allow you all to visit the facility, together, one time, before I admit Kara. It is hard in these cases to be transparent in regards to the procedures of intensive treatment, but perhaps you will realize that this may be the best option. In the morning, you may tell the others; your wife, Ralph, Turbo... that you are all welcome to come."

Felix was shocked by this. Hadn't Urotsuki tried to get in, but was turned away? "I... I can do that." He said softly. "When... how-"

"You may all come later this evening. Meet me at my office, and I shall take you to the facility. I will alert the staff that you will be coming. You should take some time to rest now, and when you see everything, you can all make a decision of what should be done with Kara. I will abide by any decision you make." Dr. Issac smiled gently.

"Alight..." Felix said, his brow furrowing as confusion clouded his thoughts. Was this all a trick? Was the doctor trying to convince them of something now that he knew-

But wait.

"Um... doctor?" Felix asked.

"Yes?" He replied, picking up his briefcase.

"How did you know we have been speaking to Urotsuki?" Felix asked.

Dr. Issac chuckled gently. "I run many errands during the day, Felix." He gently pat Felix's back as he went through the door way, stopping to glance back at him. "Don't be wary of me, Felix. I am a doctor. Doctors are responsible for the very fate of their patients; so wouldn't it make sense to trust me?"

Felix said nothing as the doctor left, his head starting to hurt from being so strained from thinking.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Calhoun picked up Felix by the collar of his shirt. "You not only call him without letting me know first, but you AGREED to let him take Kara to wherever he puts his severely traumatized patients?! Explain yourself right now!"

"T- Tammy, she wasn't breathing, I had to do something!" Felix exclaimed. "Besides Tammy, you said we needed to get answers from him, and he's willing to show us, all of us, Ralph and Turbo and everyone included, where he keeps them. This may give us a chance to see what he's really about!"

Calhoun pursed her lips as she pondered for a moment. "You have a point, Fix-it. But something's still not making sense. Him having us just stroll right in, no questions asked, seems just as suspicious as keeping us locked out without question. We have to be careful. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Well, what happens if he does have something in store for us?" Felix asked.

"Hm..." Calhoun thought, and then smiled. "I think we're going to have a little someone cover for us."

"Who's that?"

* * *

Vanellope was hopping on Ralph's stomach, drawing a groan from his lips as he swatted at the girl.

"Get off of me!" He whined.

"Come on, mister lazy pants, get up!" Vanellope giggled. "You're bouncier than my mattress!"

"Great, now cut it out!" Ralph placed the child aside as he sat up. "Well... I got better sleep than I thought." He rubbed his head.

"Crumbelina's probably making some breakfast, we should get down to the dining hall." Vanellope said. "Besides, we should get going to see how Kara's feeling."

"Yeah... I mean... I feel bad I left last night, but I just... I thought she probably needed some space. Besides, Felix was there in case anything went wrong."

The two went to the dining hall, munching on some very sweet breakfast pastries. Even through all of the stress, Vanellope always seemed to brighten Ralph's somber mood. After they finished, they decided to head back to Fix-it-Felix Jr. However, they barely exited the castle when they were suddenly greeted by Rosie, who stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh, hey Rosie!" Vanellope chimed. "What'cha doing?"

Rosie took a deep breath before responding. "Tamora wants everyone to meet her at headquarters in Hero's Duty. Something happened last night, and we're discussing a plan of action."

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other, and a heavy sense of dread came over Ralph as they all bolted for Hero's Duty.

* * *

Turbo was breathing unevenly, all but calm as he sat in a chair.

"I'm telling you, Turbo, I have no idea who it was that harmed Kara. All I saw was this tall figure holding a pillow on her face..." Felix shuttered.

"Doesn't that tell you enough?!" Turbo shouted.

"I... I don't get what you mean..." Felix replied.

Before Turbo responded, Ralph, Vanellope and Rosie walked in. As soon as they did, Turbo bolted out of his chair, and proceeded to, at least, attempted to, beat the "tar" out of Ralph.

"What did you do to her?!" Turbo screamed. "I know you did it! I KNOW you did it!"

Calhoun pried Turbo off of Ralph, throwing him into a chair and pointing a finger at him. "Listen here, hot head. You keep to your place or I'll break out the shock collar again. You hear me?"

"Felix said that Ralph was GONE when he woke up and found Kara not breathing. Whoever it was ran out of the game, and didn't come back. Don't you see?!" Turbo pointed at Ralph. "HE did it!"

Ralph took a step back in surprise, furrowing his brows. "What?! I didn't do anything! What happened to Kara?!"

"Oh don't play innocent! You suffocated her!" Turbo shouted.

Ralph froze. "... what?" His voice shook. "She... someone..." He shook his head, falling to his knees.

"She's alive, Ralph. She's okay now... well, as okay as she can get at this point, but she's alive."

Ralph breathed a sigh of relief, but now returned to the current accusation against him. "Turbo, why in the heck would I do that to her?!"

"I don't know, because you can't HAVE her?!"

"Jimminy jamminy, Turbo!" Felix exclaimed. "Ralph would never do such a thing!"

"Oh, he wouldn't? Well, who ELSE do we know who's as tall as he is?!" Turbo asked. "Or would have a motive?"

"It... the figure was tall, but not as... how do I put this... as wide as Ralph. It wasn't him, I know it wasn't. Ralph would never do something so horrible."

Turbo calmed a little, sighing. "Well, if it wasn't him... then, who was it?"

"We have no idea. But we have a more serious matter to discuss." Calhoun said. "This evening, Dr. Thorne wants us to all come to his office, and go with him to his facility in a... an apparently questionable part of the internet. That enough is reason to keep our guards up. Based on what we've heard from others, Felix and I, we have reason to not completely trust this man. Despite what he says, his probable actions are saying something else. So, here's the plan. We are all going to go, but Vanellope, I want you and the twins to cover for us. If something happens, I want you to glitch back to Port Station, where the Twins will be waiting, and report back to them. Then the three of you can get help, if need be."

Venellope waved a small salute at Calhoun. "Yes, ma'm!" She giggled.

"Wait... we're going to...?"

"Yes." Rosie sighed. "We're going to where the doctor keeps his patients." She looked up at Ralph. "Don't worry, as long as we stick together, everything will be alright."

They discussed their plan of action a bit more, and each of them mentally braced themselves for what they were going possibly be up against.

* * *

Dr. Issac sat at his desk, pondering, waiting. He had made all his preparations, sighing with exhaustion. He looked up when the secretary entered, smiling.

"Doctor, your guests have arrived." She said.

"How many?"

"Six, sir. Three adult males, two adult females, and one female child."

"Very good." He sat up, heading out to greet them, smiling warmly. "Thank you all so much for coming... I can understand you are all concerned for Kara's sake. How is she faring, by the way?"

"She's dandy." Calhoun replied, her expression serious. "As great as a person who was nearly suffocated to death can be."

Dr. Issac cleared his throat, nodding. "I see. If I find out anything about the culprit, I will offer any assistance I can." He tipped his hat lightly. "Now, if you all are ready, we can proceed to the carriage that will take us to the facility. It's a bit of a trip, so it will be some time before we arrive."

They all went out back to get on a horse driven carriage, the gentlemen steering the horses turning and smiling, tipping his hat at them. Calhoun tilted her head a bit, noticing he had a similar eeriness that the secretary had. Once inside, they began their long journey to the doctor's facility.

"I'm bored..." Vanellope whined lightly.

"Just hang tight, kid." Calhoun said. "We'll get there in time."

They looked out the window, and noticed they were riding on a path that had very tall barbed wire fencing on either side. Rosie squinted her eyes, seeing things moving behind the fence, gasping as they sent chills down her spine. The overall atmosphere didn't help either; the land was totally barren save for the one lone road, and the sky was heavy with dark clouds, thunder rumbling in the distance every now and then. To put it simply, it was spine chilling. After what seemed like ages, they finally approached a fenced in facility, a large building in the distance. They were granted access at the gate, and rode in the carriage up to the front before being dropped off. They all entered in, but at the last second, Vanellope glitched away from the group, hiding outside the building. Once inside, they gasped when they saw how clean, neat and fresh everything was. Nurses all wearing the same outfits and smiling the same, friendly yet eerie smile helped patients around, gave them medication, and were emotionally supportive.

"This is a place where patients can feel safe, secure, and know there is always someone that can help and understand them." Dr. Issac began. He showed patients doing swimming exercises, undergoing counseling, group counseling, doing yoga, arts and crafts, cooking, and other pleasant activities.

"Tammy..." Felix whispered. "Maybe this isn't such a bad place..."

Calhoun couldn't help but have a suspicion, but felt that she had no proof, and could not go forward with that suspicion. It was all laid out, clear as crystal, that there was nothing funny going on here.

"Well..." Calhoun said. "It seems that there are some good things happening here, after all." She said. "What do you all think?"

Everyone nodded. Turbo was about to open his mouth, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, his eyes widening when he saw the golden haired child standing before him.

_Don't..._

The doctor noticed Turbo glancing to the side, furrowing a brow. "Turbo? What is your opinion?"

"Uh..." Turbo watched the little girl walk right past everyone, through the doctor. She walked over to an elevator, looking back at Turbo.

_Darkness is not always impulsive... it can be deceiving, cunning... look beyond the lie, Turbo... look beyond..._

"Turbo?" Dr. Issac repeated.

It took a few moments for Turbo to respond. "Hey, doc... what's in that elevator there? What's on the other floors?"

"The other floors include the patient dormitories."

"... show me."

Dr. Issac chuckled lightly. "Turbo, I can't just have you entering people's personal space."

"You're hiding something." Turbo said. "I want to know what it is."

Dr. Issac cleared his throat. "Alright. But I cannot just have so many people going around the dormitories; the patients will feel uncomfortable. The reason why we don't have visitors is because that will take away from the feeling of safety we provide here." He turned to the others. "How about you all head back to the carriage... it's quite late. I will show Turbo around, and I will send back another carriage when we are done here."

"I'd rather wait up for him, doctor." Rosie said.

"I understand you want to stay together, but it's going to be a burden for the patients if we have people just coming in and out and hanging around. Please understand."

Rosie sighed, not feeling comfortable with leaving Turbo on his own, but she was being given no choice. "Fine."

The others were escorted out, and Dr. Issac placed a gentle hand on Turbo's back, opening the elevator and stepping in.

"Turbo...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Vanellope stay outside the building?" Dr. Issac turned to look at him. "Did you think I didn't notice?"

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "She was too scared to come in."

"Hm... doesn't seem like her to be easily frightened."

"And how would you know that? You only met her today."

"I can figure out people pretty easily. Just like I know that you all came because you expected to find something out of the ordinary."

Turbo slowly looked up at Dr. Issac, blinking. "What...?"

"Don't worry... you will soon see what you came here for."

* * *

The rest of the group, save Turbo and Vanellope, boarded the carriage and set off to head back to Dr. Issac's office.

"Isn't Vanellope coming?" Felix whispered.

"I think she's hanging around to keep an eye out for Turbo." Ralph whispered back.

They had been riding for a short time, before they stopped.

"Wait... we can't be back yet..." Calhoun said. Suddenly, they all felt the carriage lurch forward, and Rosie screamed as she looked out the window, seeing the carriage driver push them into a large hole that opened up in the road.

"The doctor wishes you all a nice trip, my friends..." The man said, smiling eerily as the carriage fell into the hole, falling about twenty yards before smashing at the bottom. The carriage driver sealed up the hole.

"The doctor will be pleased with my work. If they survived, the others will take care of them." The carriage driver said to himself as he mounted a horse, heading back to the asylum.

* * *

Turbo's eyes widened as he was taken by two attendants, strapped to a chair as he looked up at Dr. Issac in fear.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

Dr. Issac took off his hat, frowning. "Turbo... you've been dreaming for far too long."

"WHAT?! Are you sick or something?!"

"No... but I'm afraid you are."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Turbo... you do not remember anything in your true past because you have denied it. I told you a long time ago to change your reality, but you did so without first accepting what you've done, in that it is the past. You are still trying to atone for what you have done."

"I don't... I'm not following you. Where are my friends? What have you done with them?!"

Dr. Issac shook his head. "Turbo... you have no friends. The ones who you imagine are your friends either perished by your own doing, or are entirely fabricated by you."

Turbo furrowed a brow, shaking his head. "I... what you're saying doesn't make sense..."

Dr. Issac's expression became somber. "Turbo... you may not remember your journey here at my asylum, but I do. You were brought here when you were exposed of committing fraudulent acts in Sugar Rush. From that moment, your mind has blocked out the horrible things you did, because it was so horrible that you could not live with what you did."

"Oh, and what did I do? I got burnt to a crisp is what I did!"

"No, Turbo." Dr. Issac said. "That is what you think happened. That is your mind trying to make yourself out to be something different. In order to change your reality, you must know what you are changing it from."

"You're full of it." Turbo spat. "I know who I am."

"Do you?" Dr. Issac asked.

"Well, when you bring Kara here, because I'm sure you plan on kidnapping her too, she'll be unfortunately bursting your bubble."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Turbo."

"Why? You're not bringing Kara here?"

"No... because she doesn't exist."

Turbo blinked. "Pardon?"

"Kara is a manifestation of your desire to make amends to those you have harmed. To be the hero instead of the murderer, to feel wanted, loved. That is why you fight so hard for her. Ralph had been fighting with you a lot before you came back here, hadn't he?"

"How DARE you say she doesn't exist!"

"He is the one who exposed you, so in your mind, he is the one who threatens to take away the one who supposedly changed you, take away the person who is living a lie for you."

"N- No... you're lying." Turbo replied. "He's just a big jerk, that's all..."

"Turbo... They are all in your mind." He nodded to an attendant, and they presented him with a folder. He opened it, taking out a picture. Turbo gasped, breathing unevenly.

In the picture, Ralph's body, headless, laid on a gurney. In another, Calhoun lay on a gurney with a huge wound in her abdomen, and Felix lay beside her, holding her hand, with a huge gash in his neck.

"You recklessly murdered them in your cy-bug form, Turbo... when we extracted your original code after the game rebooted, you claimed that you had been burned alive by some beacon."

"N- No... none of this is true... none..."

Dr. Issac held up a picture of little Vanellope, a huge bruise on her forehead. "This was the little girl you stole a dream from, Turbo... and then, her life. Your mind has fabricated a complex and drawn out adventure where you redeem yourself, and turn against me. You are trying to project the fault of your circumstance on someone else, but even in your mentally clouded state, you have still gravitated back to me."

Turbo was breathing unevenly, feeling like he was going to vomit. He swallowed thickly, looking up at Dr. Issac. "What about... Kara? And... Rosie?"

"They were made up. They do not exist. After the others died, their games were ultimately shut down."

Turbo did not even hear past 'they do not exist,' passing out from being so overwhelmed.

"What should we do with him, doctor?" The attendant asked.

Dr. Issac looked at him for a moment. "Put him in solitary confinement, and jacket him." He pondered for a few moments, before walking down a few hallways into a small room with a security camera system and an intercom. He sat down, placing his hat back on his head.

* * *

Calhoun groaned, crawling out from the wreckage and coughing a bit.

"Felix... Felix, where are you?" She called out hoarsely.

"Tammy?" A reply. "Tammy!" Felix ran up to Calhoun, wincing as she held her side. She looked at the hand, and noticed there was a large piece of wood that was embedded even through her suit, and she was bleeding heavily.

"I'm looking pretty bad, huh?" She coughed.

"Oh my... oh Tammy..." Felix's voice shook, reaching for his hammer.

It wasn't on his belt.

He looked all around, gasping audibly as he felt the ground for the tool. He heard Calhoun chuckle softly as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Remember when we were stuck in that Nesquik sand, Felix?" She asked weakly. In addition to the wound in her side, her leg was twisted unnaturally, making every move painful. "You know... if I hadn't let you come with me... I wouldn't have lived. I would have sunk in that quick sand. No weapon or battle tactic would have gotten me out of that. But in that moment Felix, you made me remember that I still had a heart."

Felix began to sob, still desperately searching for his hammer. "J- Just hang on Tammy, please..."

Calhoun smiled softly. "You saved me that day, Felix. But not just just from the Nesquik sand. You taught me to feel again. You taught me to love again. Felix... you saved my life without having to fight, or weapons, or using any endurance."

Felix crawled over to his wife, holding her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I'll find it, Tammy... I'll..."

"I know you will, Fix-it." Calhoun's breathing became labored, and Felix looked into her eyes. "T- Tammy... it's okay to be scared..."

"I'm not, Felix." She choked out. "Because you're with me."

Meanwhile, Rosie was wandering through the darkness, limping a bit. "Please... someone answer me!" She called out, gasping suddenly when she heard a sound. "Hello? Is someone there?" She approached the sound cautiously. "Ralph? Tamora? Is that you? Please, say something!"

Ralph sat up, holding his head, still feeling dizzy. It took him a few moments for his head to clear before standing to his feet. He was the only one who managed to get away without sustaining any major injuries, other that a few scratches or bruises, maybe even a heavier cut here or there. He looked around, about to call out for his friends when he heard a high pitched scream from a few yards away. He gasped, running towards the sound.

Rosie screamed on the top of her lungs. She struggled to get away, but the fresh stab wound in her leg made it near impossible to stand. She screamed as the culprit came into the low light. A pale face staring at her with small pupils, a freakishly large grin and black, stringy hair plastered to his face drooled with blood lust as it raised its knife to strike again. The knife came down, but Rosie was quick to dodge it. She kept getting out of the way of his attacks until she felt the chillingly cold wall against her back. Rosie sobbed as she braced for her untimely death, when heavy footsteps echoed the underground cavern. Ralph grabbed Jeff, slamming him to the ground and punching him so that he went flinging deeper into the cavern. He quickly knelt down before Rosie.

"Are you alright-" He saw the stab wound in her leg, gasping. "Oh, that looks... here, we have to find Felix, he can help that. Let me carry you." Ralph gently took the girl into his arms, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Ralph..." Rosie said softly, smiling.

"Did you happen to see anyone else?"

"No... only you and that... what WAS that? It was... the scariest thing I ever saw." She shuttered.

"Yeah... but don't worry..." Ralph said as something began to creep silently behind them. "I'm sure nothing else is down here."

Rosie noticed something, looking up. A faceless man turned his head to look down at her, and she began to scream, pointing up. Ralph gasped as, what seemed to be a pliable tree limb, grabbed Rosie, taking her as he hopped down, running on long, thin legs into the cavern.

"RALPH!" Her scream echoed.

"No! Rosie!" Ralph took to chase, but could no longer see. He fell to his knees as her screams became more and more distant. He covered his face with his hand, weeping for some time. He finally stood to his feet, still crying as he wandered aimlessly for what seemed like for ages, until he saw something glimmering in the low light. He walked up to the object, and gasped when he saw what it was. "Felix's hammer..." He breathed, looking around. "Felix, Felix!" He cried, and began to search for him in desperation.

Rosie whimpered in fear as the faceless man carried her into a deeper part of the cavern, dropping her and she hit the ground harshly. The creature hopped down soundlessly before her; Slender Man liked to play with his victims, more often than not. Once again, Rosie found herself in a very unfavorable position, but Ralph wasn't around this time to help her. Again, when she thought that this was the end, a knife came flying through the air, hitting Slender Man in the arm. He tore the knife out and threw it to the ground where it disappeared, and lunged into the darkness, when a pair of hands grabbed Rosie, and before she could scream, her mouth was covered as she was dragged off quickly in the opposite direction. After some time, the hands let go of her, and Rosie scrambled into a corner. Fearing that the first creature had come back, she shut her eyes, not wanting to see Jeff's eyes piercing into her very soul again. However, when a familiar voice spoke, she slowly willed her eyes to open.

"So... he trapped you here too, didn't he?" The voice said.

Rosie looked up, gasping lightly. "It's... it's you..."

Ralph heard wailing in the distance, recognizing it to be his best friend as he ran towards the sound. "Felix!" He cried out.

Felix looked up at the sound of Ralph's voice. "Ralph!" He choked. "Ralph, I'm here!" Ralph ran up to where Felix was clinging to Calhoun, propped up against the wreckage. Her eyes were closed, and Felix was kneeling in a pool of her blood. "R- Ralph..." Felix broke into more sobs. "She's dying... but... my hammer is missing. I looked for it everywhere... Ralph... I... I can't go on without her..." He buried his head in her shoulder.

Ralph gasped, holding out the hammer. "Felix, I found it! Your hammer, it was lying back there! Hurry and heal her!"

Felix gasped, whipping his head up as he scrambled to take the tool into his hands. Shaking visibly, he tapped it on all her injuries, holding her face when they were all healed. "Tammy, Tammy please wake up now, please be alright!"

It took a few moments for her to groan, fluttering her eyes open as she sat up. "Felix...?"

"Oh, Tammy!" Felix breathed, hugging her tightly. "Thank codes you're alright!"

Ralph smiled sadly. "You guys... I... I lost Rosie."

Felix and Calhoun looked up at him. "What do you mean? Did you find her?"

"I did... but... we're not alone, in this cave. I saved her from this... this thing... but then something else took her!" He cried, wiping fresh tears from his eyes. It was then that they heard shuffling behind them. They all looked toward the sound, and Ralph braced himself to defend his friends. "Whatever you are, if you want Felix or Calhoun, you have to get through ME!" He shouted.

But no one attacked them. All three gasped when into the low light came Rosie, limping heavily with her arm around another girl, looking quite worn.

Calhoun gasped. "... Madotsuki...?"

* * *

I sat in my room, singing softly as I stared at the wall. When hands took me, I did not even struggle as I was taken onto the inter-trak, through the search way pod, and onto a carriage to be swept away to the asylum. I kept singing the song, not even aware of what was going on. I was too lost to find my way.

Turbo sat in solitary confinement in a straight jacket, rocking back and forth as he whispered softly to himself.

Vanellope knew that when Turbo had not returned, something was happening. She glitched all the way back to Port Station, meeting up with the twins.

"Something's wrong!" She exclaimed. "Turbo hasn't come out, I think something's happened to him! We have to tell the others!"

"The others?" Rebel tilted his head. "You mean... they aren't with you?"

Vanellope gasped lightly. "They... they didn't come back? I saw them leave!"

"No... we're still waiting for them." Blitz replied. "For a while... I'm getting sleepy..."

Before either of them could stop her, Vanellope glitched back through the search way, and down the long road for any sign of her friends.

* * *

Calhoun, Ralph, Felix and Rosie all looked at Madotsuki with shock.

"So... he's...?"

"That's right." Madotsuki said. "He put me in here too. He is hiding something, and those who try to find what he is hiding are simply thrown away. The fact that he considers us loose ends to whatever he's doing, it must be pretty bad."

Felix gasped. "Oh, my land... I... I trusted him..." He suddenly looked at his wife in panic. "But now that leaves no one with Kara! They could be taking her away to that place and we won't even know it!"

"I'm sure it's already underway. He probably took Sabitsuki, and he'll get to your friend too. If we don't find a way out of here, we will all die here, and our friends will perish an equally gruesome fate, I'm sure."

Everyone looked around when there was sudden shuffling around them, and Ralph stood as the most frightening creatures began to emerge into the low light.

"T- Tammy, what... who are those things?!" Felix exclaimed.

"Do you know why he put us down here?" Madotsuki asked.

"Why...?!" Ralph looked around in fear, clenching his fists.

"This is the land of creepypasta." Madotsuki replied. "Those who come here usually don't make it back alive... and if they do... their sanity doesn't."

As the bone chilling forms neared them, Rosie clung to Ralph in fear, and he held her protectively. They all gasped as they even saw dark, twisted versions of their friends, like Sonic, and Mario.

They all clung to each other in fear, bracing the worst, save for Madotsuki. She had no fear, and was ready for anything.

Anything... except for the little girl that glitched in beside her.

* * *

**Everyone who has just made it through this chapter... take a deep breath. This was a lot to take. But don't relax for long, there will be more to come. I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter, and that it left you on the edge of your seats. You may want to leave a night light on when you go to sleep tonight. Stay tuned! :D**


	11. The Truth of Lies

**Has everyone recovered from the last chapter? No? Too bad! XP Here we are with another update because my classes were cancelled today. Hold onto something, because we're in for another bumpy ride! Enjoy, and don't get too scared. :D**

* * *

I mumbled a bit to myself, furrowing my brow lightly as an attendant took out a shaving kit. Locks of my hair floated silently to the ground, and soon, my head was as smooth as marble. I was taken out of my straight jacket, and thrown into a chair, my arms and legs strapped as they hooked me up to the voltage unit. The attendant went over to a lever on the wall, and the doctor stared at me as I slowly and dazily looked up at him.

"Mister... will... it hurt...?" I mumbled.

"It may hurt for a while... but there will come a day where you no longer feel pain, remorse... guilt. It will all go away, I promise. You will be happy. I guarantee it." Dr. Issac said, nodding to the attendant.

The young man nodded, pulling down the lever. I spasmed as electricity coursed through my veins, the agonizing seconds seeming to last forever before it stopped, and I coughed up blood as they undid the straps, putting me back in a straight jacket and throwing me back onto a gurney like I was a piece of meat. As I was taken out, another gurney was being rolled in, a familiar racer screaming incomprehensible sentences as he thrashed about in his straight jacket. If either of them had any form of awareness, or had even taken a moment to look, they would have seen each other. But even if we had looked, it was doubtful we would have even recognized each other at this point.

* * *

Vanellope screamed as a twisted form of Sonic grabbed her, licking her face and screaming in her ear with bloody, jagged teeth.

"YOU CAN'T RUN. TRY TO KEEP THIS INTERESTING!"

Vanellope shrieked on the top of her lungs, glitching out of his grip as she materialized beside Ralph and Rosie, glitching them out of the cavern. Other frightening creatures neared the remainder of the group, and Jeff pounced at Felix, grabbing onto him.

"Tammy!" Felix screamed as he was dragged into the darkness.

"NO, FELIX!" Calhoun cried, breaking out her gun as she shot through the creatures. Tears brimmed her eyes as she searched desperately for him. She finally came across his hat, gasping as she looked all around. "Felix!" She called out. "Felix, you answer me right now!"

"Tammy...?" A small voice replied.

Calhoun raced towards the voice. "Felix!"

"Taaammyyy...?" The voice continued.

"Felix, I'm-"

Before she could even react, Calhoun was pounced by Jeff, imitating Felix as he growled hungrily, drooling on her as he whipped around his knife, attempting repeatedly to stab her. His eyes pierced into hers, never blinking.

"Tammy, you smell so delicious!" Jeff continued to speak in Felix's voice, but his lips didn't even move. "Please Tammy, let me have just one bite!"

Calhoun began to scream, kick, swing her arms, anything to try to get this thing off of her. Jeff back hand attacked her, slicing a huge cut into her arm. She grunted, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she finally threw him off. "FELIX!" She screamed, trying to look at him before Jeff pounced her again, yanking her head back as he made the swift move to slice her throat. However, this was interrupted when something pulled him off of her, and Jeff screeched as he was yanked back by his greasy, disgusting hair. Calhoun fell to the ground, gasping for air as she saw someone tear the knife out of Jeff's hands, tossing so it slid, stopping just in front of her. The person shoved Jeff down, sitting on his stomach as they lifted a blunt object into the air, beating Jeff repeatedly. This didn't stop him, as Jeff pushed the person back down, opening his mouth wide. Before Jeff could get a taste, Calhoun ran up from behind, giving him the same treatment he almost gave her; she yanked his head back, slicing his throat. He stopped, slowly looking back at her with those horrifying eyes, before falling limply to the side. His eyes never closed, his smile never faded. Calhoun held the knife out to whoever was still in the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Her voice shook.

The person came out of the shadows, smiling lightly as he limped a bit. He took out his hammer, tapping himself so he was all healed again. "Good as new, is what I am... as for who... I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Calhoun dropped the knife, hugging him tightly. "Thank codes..."

"Tamora! Felix!" Vanellope's cry echoed. "Where are you?!"

"We're here!" Calhoun winced as her arm bled.

"Oh, dear... let me fix that." Felix smiled as he tapped her arm.

"Thanks..." Calhoun's eyes suddenly became half lidded, passing out.

"Tammy!" Felix exclaimed.

Vanellope ran to the pair, grabbing onto them as she glitched them out of this hell of a cavern. They were glitched all the way back to Port Station, where they met up with Ralph, Rosie, and Madotsuki.

"You guys, something's wrong with Tamora!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"We have to get her to a hospital, she may be healed, but she still had a lot of blood loss!" Rosie said.

"Yeah, like all we need is more doctors!" Ralph rolled his eyes.

Felix turned to the Twins. "Can you take her back to the arcade and bring her to Dr. Mario?"

"Can do." Rebel nodded, as he and his brother lifted her up, taking her away.

Rosie gently pat Felix's shoulder. "She'll be alright."

"Vanellope, do you know where Turbo is?" Ralph asked.

"He's still at the doctor's place... he hadn't come out, so that's why I went to look for you guys!"

Everyone looked at each other in horror.

"I know what you're thinking." Madotsuki said. "And it's a no." She turned to them. "Going back there means you're a goner."

"But, Turbo is our friend! And Kara's probably there too, now!" Felix cried. "Madotsuki, you have to help!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." She said.

"Wait." Rosie said. "You have a friend there too, don't you?" She thought. "If you help us find our friends... we will help you with yours."

Madotsuki took a minute or so to think about this. "If we all go in at once... especially with Vanellope's glitching power... we may have a slim chance of making it out alive." She turned. "Fine. I will help you."

* * *

Turbo rested his head against the cold wall of his confinement room, barely conscious as he had undergone his first electro-shock treatment. He coughed a bit, curling up on the floor in his straight jacket. The door was to the left of him, and standing just in front of it, materialized out of thin air, was the golden haired child. She was quite pale, looking a bit sickly. She approached him slowly, standing just a couple feet from him. He slowly turned his head to look up at her, chuckling softly as he let his head fall.

"You're not real..." He muttered. "So why even bother trying to tell me anything?"

"Because I am real."

He looked up, noticing her lips actually moved, and she wasn't speaking to him in his head, but actually speaking to him verbally. "There were pictures, in case you didn't notice. I did those things. I killed them. My brain has been messed up from the very beginning. I killed my brothers from my game and Road Blasters, and then I took over Sugar Rush and killed everyone that ruined my plans. I'm a murderer, kid. And you're the thing trying to convince me there is any good in me. There isn't. There never was. I was a fool to think there was."

The child knelt down in front of him, reaching a hand out to touch his face. "Turbo... is this real?"

The racer began to break down in tears. "Just leave me alone..."

"I can't. I would be shaming you if I did. Those pictures you saw... how do you know they are true?"

"Because..."

"Was your rule in Sugar Rush true? He did say you took over Sugar Rush... you had all of them convinced that you were their king."

"Stop it..."

"Turbo... don't close your mind to me." The child begged. "You have to open your eyes."

"I'm a murderer! You're not real!"

The child leaned in, hugging him close. He tried to struggle, but she didn't let go regardless of how much he protested.

"The truth is inside you, Turbo. lies can easily become a truth if you let them... but you must fight through it. You must open your eyes..."

"How do I know what's true...?"

"Remember. Remember what you know." She whispered.

"But I don't know what's true and what isn't."

The child looked up at him. "Well... taking over Sugar Rush was true, wasn't it? When the doctor told you that you lost your mind... it was after the big battle."

"Yeah... so what?"

"So, all of what happened before must be true."

"I... I don't know, anymore."

"But you do know. You just need to realize that you know it."

"Okay, so what if all that was true? I was a horrible tyrant that ruined a little girl's life. Not exactly something I really want to think about."

"No... even before all that. When you were still in Turbo Time. You remember that, don't you? You remember seeing her."

"Seeing who?"

The child smiled. "She is real, Turbo. She is real."

Turbo furrowed his brow. When he raced, he would sometimes glance up at the screen... he would always see the same little girl and boy playing his game.

"But... but everything the doctor said... it makes sense..."

"Lies come from somewhere, Turbo. Lies can come from a truth that has been twisted so it seems to make sense when really, it's just a ploy to twist your mind."

Turbo shook his head. "She may have been real once. But she isn't now."

The child frowned deeply. "How?"

"How what?"

"How can I prove to you I'm real?"

Turbo thought for a few moments. "Get me out of this thing and open the door. Do that, and I'll believe you."

The child continued to sit in front of him. "90."

"What?"

"Go to room 90. Remember that." The child said as she stood.

"Yeah, okay. Right." Turbo curled up, sighing as he wriggled a bit in his straight jacket. "I'm just a cold, heartless killer..." He whispered as he went to sleep.

* * *

Dr. Issac walked up to a girl with white hair, sitting in a room in a straight jacket.

"You are incredibly resistant to our treatment... it's been some time and you are still insisting upon clinging to your internal strife. Just let it go... Sabitsuki. Your hair has grown back..." He shook his head.

"My whole game is centered around the theme of being trapped within a twisted hospital and undergoing harsh treatment. You think this is going to make me subject myself to whatever little doll factory you have here? I see what happens to your patients. They lose who they are. You might as well stick those little wind up cranks on their backs."

Dr. Issac smiled gently. "You misunderstand my intentions, Sabitsuki. I simply desire to erase all potential of pain, suffering, guilt, from my patients. But some, like you, are so resistant. You refuse to let not yourself go, but the darkness inside you. You hide in the shadows... that's why you still feel the pain."

"At least I still know how to feel, you scum." Sabitsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to agree to disagree for now, won't we?"

"'For now.'" Sabitsuki scoffed. "You think more holes in my head or electricity is going to make me change how I feel about you?"

"And how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I think this answers your question." Sabitsuki spat at him, breathing heavily. Dr. Issac did not react, simply taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face.

"Take her to solitary confinement for the day... it seems miss Sabitsuki is acting out today." He said, pocketing the handkerchief and walking out of the room.

* * *

The group; Ralph, Felix, Rosie, Vanellope and Madotsuki walked down the long road, Ralph carrying Vanellope. She had used up a lot of strength glitching them all the way back to Port Station from the cavern, so they came to a consensus that she needed to rest for a bit.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" Felix asked.

"We have no choice. We have to save our friends." Ralph replied. "Kara would do this for us if it were the other way around, so we have to save her."

"I can't imagine what could be happening to them now..." Rosie shuddered.

As they walked, what they failed to notice was the security cameras planted throughout the location along the road, and when Dr. Issac saw them coming from the asylum, he smiled lightly.

"So persistent..." He muttered softly.

As the group continued along their way, they suddenly jumped at the sound of a chilling siren that filled the air. They looked all around, and gasped when Dr. Issac's voice began to sound through hidden speakers.

"I'm quite impressed that you were able to get out of the cave alive. The creatures that dwell within this land are the most disturbing, twisted creations of the internet, and beyond. One day, when I manage to perfect my dream, I hope to make them too be a part of it. But for now, I use them to exterminate any individual who tries to take my dream for me. I was prevented once from helping others, and I shall never allow anything to prevent me from doing so again."

The fence began to lower, and Felix gasped in fear, the creatures taking notice and anticipating the fresh meat that wandered so willingly into their midst.

"Those who seek my help shall have it, any who resist, shall be left to their own fate. I bid you farewell, my friends, and perhaps we shall meet in another life."

Vanellope looked around fearfully at the grotesque creatures that began to near them from the barren land around them, surrounding the small group.

"Ralph...?" Vanellope whimpered.

"Yeah...?" Ralph replied.

"I... I don't think we're gonna get out of this one." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, Vanellope. We'll be okay. Just close your eyes."

Madotsuki wielded her knife. "I knew this is a bad idea... our friends are most likely dead and now we will be too!" She turned to the side as a large creature dragged its huge knife across the road, its scraping noise filling the air. "So it's going to end like this, is it?" She said as Pyramid Head approached them. "I don't think so."

A bony hand reached for Vanellope, and she cried out in fear. A skeleton with a top hat and one eye intact mumbled a bit as it groped the air for her.

"Leave her alone!" Ralph shouted, shoving the skeleton back. He then leaned forward, screaming at the top of his lungs angrily to try to intimidate it. The dapper skeleton from Candle Cove responded by opening its mouth wide, emitting an ear piercing scream right back at Ralph. The wrecker stumbled back, looking around fearfully.

Rosie gasped as she felt something breathing silently behind her, turning to see a small elf in green attire looking up at her. She pushed it back, and its expression remained deadpan, only tilting its head lightly.

"You shouldn't have done that..." It said softly.

Felix shivered in his boots as the Rake, its hollow eyes bearing down upon him, neared ever closer, holding up sharp, jagged nails caked with dried blood and insides.

As more and more notorious creepy pasta monsters and villains closed in, it seemed that all hope was lost.

"Wait a minute!" Ralph exclaimed. "You know what, Kara had to face Rayne one on one and she managed to win, even with all the odds against her!" He narrowed his eyes. "We all have powers and weapons just like they do, so who's to say that we can't beat them?"

Rosie smiled up at Ralph, and everyone had a new sense of determination in them.

"You're right, brother." Felix nodded. "They may be- eugh!" He exclaimed, swatting at a that was sniffing him. "They may be scary... but we can pull this off!"

They all braced themselves for what may have been the most frightening battle of their lives.

* * *

Turbo looked around in his slumber. He was in a familiar place, but everything was empty, white, serene.

He was in Turbo Time.

Looking around, he furrowed a brow, a bit unsettled by how quiet it was. He soon heard soft footsteps, turning to once again see the golden haired child.

"Why do you keep following me?" He asked.

She smiled brightly. "Because you were always there for me."

"I told you, I don't believe anything you said. I'm a murderer."

"What does your heart believe?"

"What?"

"We all have a heart for a reason. Yes, the brain is a very important part of us, but it only perceive whatever it senses. Whatever seems the most logical or makes sense must be the truth. But is it? If I hold up an object and tell you it isn't there, but you clearly see it, then what is the truth? Are your eyes lying to you? Are you imagining it? Or am I simply lying to you, trying to make you doubt yourself?"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you are my only hope." The child whispered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but if I'm your only hope, then you're doomed."

"No, Turbo. I have faith in you. I always have. You have saved us more than you know. There were so many times where we almost fell deep into darkness, but you kept pulling us back into the light. So now, I'm going to do the same for you."

Turbo looked back at her. "And how do you think you can help me? Make me undo everything I did?"

"Believe with your heart, Turbo. It knows the truth when your mind does not."

"My heart doesn't know anything!"

"It does, Turbo! Your heart beats for us!"

"Well if everyone has a heart then why isn't everyone a cherub like yourself?"

"Because there are those who have a heart that beats strong... and those..." A vision of Rayne appeared beside her. "... I believe there was a time her heart may have beat, only a little. But now it no longer beats. I don't think it will beat anymore."

"So how do I get my heart to tell me the answer then, huh? How, by some miracle, do I believe that those pictures that guy showed me weren't true, that I killed everyone?!"

The child took his hand in hers. "When you wake up, you will know what to do." She approached him opening his hand and placing in it a key, closing his hand over it. "Never lose this. It's very special."

Turbo held onto the key, looking at her. "What is this?"

"You will see." She smiled. "I have to go now, Turbo. I must return to Kara's mind, for I am very weak. I have hope that you will save us. I will be waiting." She turned, disappearing as she walked away.

"Hey... hey, how do I get out of here? K- Kid, kid!" Turbo screamed as his surroundings became brighter until light blinded him. After a few moments, he blinked his eyes open, taking in his new surroundings. He was back in solitary confinement, but something felt different...

The straight jacket was gone.

He furrowed a brow, before he heard a creaking noise. He turned, his eyes widening when he saw the door to the room was unlocked, and open. Turbo slowly rose to his feet, remembering the room number the child had told him, and staggered out.

His heart was speaking to him, and he listened.

* * *

Ralph grunted as he sent another flying, looking around nervously.

"Guys, I think they have the upper hand here!" He shouted. "There's too many of them!"

As the remaining creatures closed in, Madotsuki and Pyramid Head continued to face off, the girl ducking and jumping to avoid the death swing of his huge blade. Becoming frustrated, he went to grab her, but she dodged it, and he took into his hand a instead. He lifted it into the air, and Ralph shielded Vanellope's eyes as he tore the thing in half, throwing the two halves to the ground. His hands bloodied, he swayed to face Madotsuki again, challenging her. She bared her teeth, gripping her knife tightly.

Just when the creatures were about to launch another attack, gunshot erupted in the back ground. One by one, creatures were being shot down, and the group shielded themselves from the shots. While Pyramid Head was distracted, Madotsuki emitted a cry, leaping through the air as she came down upon him, embedding her knife through his chest. Whatever creatures had not perished, were running off. Vanellope covered her eyes, her ears filled with muffled sounds and the sound of her own heavy breathing.

When the coast was clear, everyone turned around to see Calhoun standing there, holding two smoking guns as she blew at one of them.

"Looks like you guys needed some help." She smiled.

"Tammy, you're alright!" Felix exclaimed, hopping up and hugging her tightly. She sheathed her guns in their pockets, hugging him back.

"So, what do you say we go stir some havoc at the loony bin?"

"Sounds like something I want to get over with and NEVER think about again!" Vanellope cried.

* * *

Turbo wandered down the hallways, gasping as he heard wailing, crying, and screaming from different patients in the distance. In the midst of searching, he heard someone approaching, gasping as he moved quickly to hide. Peeking around the corner, he saw Sabitsuki being forced into her solitary confinement room. He furrowed his brow, at first thinking that there was no way he could help her, he had to get to room 90. But his heart spoke to him again, and it told him that he should help her. As the nurse headed back, he took a blunt object, hitting her hard in the leg and dragging her back. He knocked her out, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he took the keys into his shaking hands. He ran to her room, struggling to get the key into the hole before opening the door.

"You... you look like the other girl I saw that day... you must be..." Turbo said.

"I am Sabitsuki. You know Madotsuki, and Urotsuki?"

"Uh... the first one. Not familiar with the second one. But your friend I know is missing... there's wanted posters up in Port Station. Is she here?"

Sabitsuki gasped softly, widening her eyes in horror. "What did he do to her...?" She grit her teeth, screaming as she punched a hole in the wall. Turbo stepped back a bit. "I have to find her."

"I can help you... but I have to find someone first."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah... she's in room 90."

"Oh... that's down a deeper corridor. I know the way."

"Okay, great. Let's go, I had to knock out one of those creepy nurses to free you so we should get going before someone notices."

"Sure." The two ran down the corridors, trying their best not to be seen.

They made their way to a very dark corridor, the overhead lights barely lighting the area. There was absolutely no sound save for light humming in the distance. Sabitsuki stopped in front of a door, and Turbo looked up at it.

"This is it!" He exclaimed, looking for the right key to open it. "Kara, Kara, I'm here!" He shouted. "Kara, I'm-"

When he saw me in my current condition, the breath was sucked out of him. He froze in place. My head was shaved, and I was in a straight jacket... but that wasn't what chilled him. I looked up at him, and I looked...

Generic.

"What happened to your face...?" He whispered. "Your eyes... the color is so dull..."

Sabitsuki sighed lightly. "This is what happens to his patients in the final stages of the change. After they have a mental break, he 'rebuilds' them. They become like living robots. They feel no pain, but they just... they aren't who they once were. They become hollow. Empty. They run on autopilot."

Turbo began to gasp for air as deep sobs ripped through his chest, clinging to me tightly. "We have to stop this..." He cried. I simply tilted my head down at him, smiling eerily.

"Don't be sad, little boy..." I said.

"It may be too late. She looks too far gone."

"NO!" Turbo screamed. "No, I'm not letting her become one of them!"

They gasped as they heard lots of shouting and sound, bracing for what was coming as they backed up. When they thought they were trapped, Turbo sighed with relief as Vanellope glitched in front of him.

"Hey, Turbooger." She smiled.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled back.

"We have to high tail out of here, it's ugly out there!" She said.

"Okay, but we have to bring Sabitsuki with us." Turbo quickly undid my straight jacket, taking my hand and walking me out. Vanellope gasped at my appearance. "No... don't worry. She's going to be alright. I know she will." He looked up at me. "Come on, Kara. We're going home now."

Sabitsuki smiled at Vanellope. "You remind me of the children from my game... it's nice to see a child so healthy, and bright." She took her hand, and Vanellope took Turbo's, while holding mine with his other hand. She glitched them out, and soon glitched out Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Rosie as well.

Together, they had faced the greatest horrors conceived.

And together, they had conquered it.

* * *

**Our heroes have certainly proven themselves, haven't they? There is still much more to come, and much left to do. Stay tuned! :D**


	12. The Space Between Two Evils

**Hello everyone! It's been a few days since my last update, and with some school work out of the way, I have freed up my schedule a bit to keep up with this story! Well, less talking, more reading, right? Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Once everyone arrived back at Port Station, Madotsuki and Sabitsuki hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Madotsuki said.

"You too..." Sabitsuki turned to the others. "We shouldn't stay here. Dr. Thorne is bound to come after us.

"Well, I can glitch some of you back, but I'm gonna have to make a few trips." Vanellope said.

"Not to worry. We can help." Madotsuki said as a bike suddenly appeared, motioning for someone to hop on the back seat.

"Felix, you go with her." Calhoun said.

Felix hopped on as she rode towards the search way to get to Yume Nikki. Sabitsuki mounted a broom, and flew Turbo and I to the same destination. Vanellope held onto Ralph and Calhoun's hands, glitching them away. They all soon met at Yume Nikki, where Madotsuki called Urotsuki. When she arrived, the three shared a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're both alright..." Urotsuki said, turning to the others. "Thank you for bringing them back safely. We will not forget this."

"Well, it wasn't easy..." Turbo said. "But we aren't out of the woods yet. Speaking of woods, Kara's mind is still all messed up, and she's changing into whatever form those creepy nurses and other staff are. We have to stop it so we can bring down that code forsaken doctor once and for all!"

"Turbo, I know she's your friend, but I would be cruel to give you false hope. She's so far into the change that it would be nearly impossible to reverse it at this point. Actually, she's already almost at the mechanical upgrade stage." Sabitsuki said.

"Mechanical upgrade stage?" Calhoun asked.

"Part of the change includes a physical transformation, which is what happens when Dr. Thorne's patients purge themselves of any 'imperfections.' But the change doesn't just purge these so called imperfections, it also purges their entire identity. The physical change can only go so far. To avoid the risk of his patients ever reverting back to who they once were, he totally reconstructs them; they become like robots."

"So, there is a chance we can change them back?!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Well... yes, and no. You can make them less like... this... but it takes a very long time, and even after that time, they still may never be the same as they were before."

"How do you know all of this?" Calhoun asked.

"I heard everything. Guess the doctor didn't plan on me escaping so I could tell other people." Sabitsuki said.

Turbo's heart sank as he sat on the bed beside me, as I simply stared at the wall, barely blinking once every few minutes, slowly tilting my head from side to side. He hugged me close to him, closing his eyes. In that moment, he thought of something.

"Wait a minute." He started. "What if we could go INTO her mind, and try to fix it?"

Madotsuki thought. "Well, it's possible... but that won't make it any easier to fix."

"But... that little girl lives in Kara's mind." Turbo said. "Maybe she can help us. Maybe she knows something."

"Little girl?" Rosie inquired. "What little girl are you talking about?"

"Hey, I'm right here, dummy!" Vanellope put her hands on her hips.

"Not YOU!" Turbo shouted. "You know, the little kid, the... the one that looks JUST like Kara."

"Turbo... I've never seen a kid like that." Ralph said.

"But... she was right in the hospital when that lunatic doctor was showing us around! She went right over to the elevator!" The others looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Wait... so... you couldn't see her?" He furrowed his brows. "W- Well, we should still try!"

"I don't think it's a good idea. If we use our bed frames to transport other people outside of game play, everyone will want to use it. It's too risky." Madotsuki said.

Chatter among the group increased, until Urotsuki stood up.

"We should let them do it." She said.

"What?!" Madotsuki turned to her.

"We owe them this. They saved your life, and Sabitsuki's. They returned you both to me. We should save their friend as well." Urotsuki said.

Madotsuki sighed. "You're right." She stood up. "Okay. We will help you. Before you can enter her mind, you have to retrieve her mattress, and bring it here. When we set it up here, then you can go into her mind."

"Vanellope can glitch me back to Kara and Turbo's house, and we can bring it back." Ralph said.

"We'll be back lickety split!" Vanellope said, taking hold of Ralph's hand and glitching away.

About twenty minutes later, Ralph and Vanellope returned, without complication, with my mattress. They all helped in taking off Madotsuki's mattress and replacing it with mine, throwing the blankets back on and tucking them.

"So, what now?" Turbo asked.

"To transport yourself into Kara's mind, you have to each get in the bed, and go to sleep. When you wake up, you will be in her mind." Urotsuki said.

"Uh... I have some trouble going to sleep..." Calhoun shifted her eyes. "Always alert... you know."

"Not a problem. The bed frame is programmed with a special feature to make you fall asleep a few seconds after you settle in. It will probably take you all less than five minutes to get inside." Madotsuki smiled.

"Oh. And... how do we get back?"

"Just pinch yourself. Not too complicated, really." Madotsuki said.

"Okay then... let's... all go to sleep, I guess." Ralph scratched his head, a bit confused by this process, but chose not to question it.

One by one, they fell asleep, disappearing under the covers as they made the journey into the confines of my mind.

* * *

When Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Turbo, Rosie and Vanellope arrived, they felt like they were falling, until their feet lightly touched the ground, and they opened their eyes. They looked around, and were shocked at what they saw. There was nothing. Barren land, being paved by machines, and a bit of forest left, a few machines still hacking away at what was left. Not sure if the machines would try to exterminate them or not, they ran towards the much smaller forest, deciding that hiding within the trees would be a good way to keep safe while they planned their next course of action.

"So... how do we stop all these machines?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking we can take a few out while we're here, and maybe I can bring in some reinforcements from my game. If we stop them from causing any more damage, we can then figure out how we can start to help Kara recover from what they've done." Calhoun said.

As they talked among themselves, Vanellope heard a soft rustling, looking behind her. She blinked when she saw a child, a bit younger than her perhaps, but still taller than she was. She had long, blonde/golden hair that reached down to the small of her back, and sapphire blue eyes. Vanellope got to her feet, going over to the girl, without anyone else noticing.

"Hey..." Vanellope said, sitting with her behind a bush. "Who are you?"

The child smiled. "I am a friend."

"Do you have a name?"

"Not really." She smiled. "But you do. You are Vanellope."

"How do you know that?"

"I have seen you in her dreams."

"Who? Kara's?"

She nodded. "Come. Let us take a walk." She linked arms with Vanellope. "I've always wanted a friend like you." She smiled down at Vanellope.

"Where are we going?" Vanellope asked.

"To a dream that hasn't been destroyed yet. This dream was created even before Rayne came to be. It was the first one we made together." The child said. They walked up to a tree, and the child opened a small door in it, crawling inside. They came out to a theatre, and the dream looked like it was drawn in chalk. They each took a seat in the front row, as a curtain opened to reveal a small, white dog doing acrobatic tricks. Vanellope cracked a smile, giggling lightly as the dog did a number of stunts. The child smiled, and when the act was finished, the small white dog hopped down, running up and hopping into her lap, the child petting it.

"Wow..." Vanellope said. "That was neat! Are there more places like this?"

The child smiled sadly. "There are other dreams... but they are far darker in nature and many have been destroyed by the machines."

"Hey... do you know how to stop those things...?" Vanellope asked.

"Kara may have initiated their fabrication, but they are governed by a different entity entirely. Because they have already wiped out so much, Kara does not have the means to demobilize them."

"So... there's no way to get rid of them?" Vanellope frowned.

"I'm not sure... I-" She began to cough, gasping a bit for air.

"Are you okay?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

The child smiled lightly. "Don't fret over me. Come, let's return to the others."

She linked her arm through Vanellope's again, heading back. As they approached the spot where they were before, they heard the others calling Vanellope worriedly, having noticed her absence.

"Vanellope! Van-" Calhoun called out, before she spotted Vanellope with the child, taking out her gun and pointing it at her. "Who are you?!" She shouted. "Step away from Vanellope, and start talking!"

Turbo turned at the sound of Calhoun shouting, and gasped. "NO!" He ran, throwing his arms out and standing in front of the child. "Are you crazy?! Put your gun down!"

"Who is she?" Calhoun questioned.

"This is the kid I told you about, the one you didn't see! She lives here! Now put the gun down!" Turbo shouted.

Calhoun raised a brow, lowering her weapon. "What were you doing with Vanellope?"

The child walked around Turbo up to Calhoun, smiling softly. "I was showing her what little is left of my world. I would like someone to remember it, if it is to disappear forever."

"Huh... you do look like Kara..." Calhoun commented.

Felix walked up to them with Ralph, and he smiled sweetly, thinking the child was just adorable. "Oh, aren't you just precious?" He went up to her, shaking her hand. "Hello there, my name is-"

"Felix." She smiled. "I know all of you. I have seen you all in her dreams. You all bring her much joy."

"Oh... you're talking about Kara, right?" Felix asked.

"Yes. I know why you are here... but I do not know how to destroy the machines." She frowned.

Turbo frowned. "But, you have to know... you helped me out when the doctor messed with my head, and everything else..."

She smiled sadly at him. "Turbo... I am too weak to fight them. When the last tree falls, so do I. But... there is one person that may still have a better chance of defeating the machines, their source."

"Who?" Ralph asked. "Who can help us?"

The child looked at her feet, taking in a deep breath. "You will not like the answer." Everyone was filled with a sense of uneasiness, looking at each other with dread. "Follow me. I will take you to her."

They began to make their way, when suddenly, they heard the sound of machines approaching, the whirring of their saws slicing through trees. They gasped, taking to chase as they ran to avoid being destroyed by the machines; or the falling trees.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried out fearfully. He scooped her up, and Calhoun scooped up Felix, the two making a run for it.

As trees fell around them and large metallic feet stomped through, threatening to crush them, they ran as fast as their legs could take them. As the golden haired child was running however, she winced, coughing as she fell, gasping as she looked around helplessly.

"Kid!" Turbo screamed, running back for her as fast as he could, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her up. "Hold onto my back!" He shouted, and they narrowly avoided being crushed by a tree as he ran, giving the child a piggy back ride to save her life as he caught up with the others. Once they made it out of the forest and onto clear land, Turbo let the girl off, and she struggled to stand, coughing deeply as her knees buckled.

"No, no!" Turbo cried. "We have to help her!"

Ralph went over, scooping the child into his arms. "Hey... come on, you're gonna be okay..." He said softly.

"Continue... going that way..." The child pointed weakly. "You will find..." Her head flopped to the side as she lost consciousness.

"Oh, man... she doesn't look too good..." Ralph frowned. "Come on, we have to keep going."

They walked through the barren landscape, eventually approaching ruins, the blackened rubble scattered about. They had to climb over large chunks of rubble and glass, until they finally came to the center. They all stared down at the individual, chained to a piece of ceiling that had fallen to the ground, keeping her from leaving her destroyed kingdom. She slowly lifted her bent head, and upon seeing her visitors, her grimace melted into a sly grin.

"Destiny is the tyrant's authority for crime and the fool's excuse for failure..." Rayne smiled. "I knew you would come crawling back to me, sometime." She chuckled. "Kara isn't wise enough, bold enough, to take control of her own existence... you may have saved her, but she will keep falling into the hands of those whose intention it is to take advantage of her circumstance."

Turbo narrowed his eyes. "I know you know how to destroy the machines and restore her mind."

"So, if you know that fact, then ask the question." Rayne smirked.

Turbo breathed in deeply, looking at her with a serious expression. "How do we stop this?"

"Well..." Rayne pursed her lips. "I do know the possible answer... but why should I tell you? My fate is doomed as well, but I will at least outlive that little pest..." She motioned to the unconscious golden haired child. "... and at least I will die knowing my foolish creator will no longer act of her own accord!"

Calhoun growled, pointing her gun at her. "You better start giving us answers."

Rayne snorted. "Go ahead, sergeant, shoot me. Then any chance you had at saving Kara will be forever lost."

Calhoun growled, putting her gun away. She knew where Rayne was heading with this. "State your terms."

"Terms?" Rayne asked.

"Well, we obviously need you to give us answers. So what can we give you to make you tell us what we need to know?" Calhoun asked.

Rayne's eyes wandered over to Rosie, her smirk growing. "You there, girl." She started. "Come here..."

Ralph stepped forward, growling lowly. "Don't even think about doing anything to her."

"Oh Ralph, dear boy, I'm in chains! Even an ape could see that, you can relate because you're a spitting image!" Rayne spat.

Ralph went to get back at Rayne for saying that, but Rosie stopped him, having no fear as she approached Rayne.

"You're Rayne... aren't you...?" Rosie asked.

"Indeed, I am..." She observed Rosie closely. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Rosie. I am from the game Slam Dunk. And I am Kara's friend."

"I see... do tell me, Rosie..." She chuckled lowly. "... what do you know of me?"

"I... I know that you've hurt Kara, and my friends, in the past. That you've done terrible things and you're not sorry for any of it." Rosie answered.

"You're very bold... so, I ask you this. I ask all of you, this... do you love Kara, more than you hate me?" They all looked at each other for a moment, and they all nodded unanimously. "So then you have given your answer to meet my terms. Free me, and take me with you back to the outside. If you give me your word and undo these chains, I shall give you the answers you desire."

"Bull roar!" Calhoun growled. "Like we're going to free you, then we'll just have TWO problems on our hands!"

"I am the only one that can help you bring down the doctor." Rayne said.

"You expect us to trust you?!" Turbo shouted. "After what you put us through?!"

"Do you have any other choice at this point?" Rayne grinned, turning to Rosie. "My dear... I will leave the decision to you."

Everyone gasped, and Rosie furrowed a brow. "But I... I can't just speak for everyone."

"No... go ahead Rosie, tell her off!" Ralph said.

Rosie thought for a few moments. She looked back at Ralph. "Undo her chains."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" Ralph exclaimed.

"She can't leave here anyway without one of us. So I want to hear how she thinks she's going to help us." Rosie said. "If she can help us."

As Ralph walked over to her reluctantly, Rayne chuckled lightly as her chains were broken off of her. "Clever girl... clever girl, indeed..." She stood to her feet, cracking her neck and her bones a bit to get feeling back into her body from being hunched over for so long. "There is only one way to stop the machines. Bring down the doctor. But he is more formidable than he seems. I have seen fragments of his broken existence through the presence of the machines. He has a motive, a cause, and he will fight to the end to follow through with that cause. Alone, you do not stand a chance."

"So... what happens when the doctor is defeated? Kara's mind will be restored?" Felix asked.

"Not quite. The machines will disappear, but not the damage they will leave behind. That will take longer to undo than anything..." She smirked. "All the more time for me to recover myself."

Turbo shook his head. "So we're pretty much stuck, then." He looked at his feet, downtrodden. "We either avoid the risk of YOU rearing your ugly head at us again but let Kara turn into some robot... or we let you help us, and let Kara be haunted by your nightmares and causing havoc for all of us again."

"Hm... precisely." Rayne grinned.

Turbo screamed, stomping his foot into the ground and clutching his helmet. "This isn't fair!"

"Turbo, calm down..." Felix frowned.

"NO! We go through hell and back to bring this psycho chick down only to have to choose between siding with her or siding with some psycho doctor!" Turbo screamed.

"It's time to choose the lesser of two evils, Turbo." Rayne leaned forward. "So... what will it be?"

Turbo breathed in deeply, biting his lip as he stood in deep thought for a minute or two. Finally, he looked up, right into Rayne's burning red eyes.

"We'll take you back with us." Turbo said lowly.

* * *

**Well, well, well! An interesting turn of events! Will Rayne stay true to her word, or will she take advantage of the situation? More answers to come in upcoming chapters! Stay tuned! :D**


	13. The Collision of Worlds

**Good evening, readers! We're getting down to the wire here, and things are going to start heating up quite soon. So sit back and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ralph carried the golden haired child protectively, occasionally glancing over at Rayne to make sure she wasn't going to try anything. Rayne, looking straight ahead, spoke to Ralph without even looking at him.

"If I was going to do something to the child, Ralph, I would have attempted to do so by now. I may not have my full power at this time, but I could still cause you a great amount of pain." She said.

Ralph cleared his throat, making sure he did not look over at her again.

Rosie and Calhoun were the only two brave enough to walk even remotely close to Rayne. Rosie looked over at her, noticing that though she vaguely resembled me, her grayish skin, burning red eyes, and overall eerie presence made her realize she was in fact nothing like me.

"Why do you do what you do?" Rosie dared to ask her. "Can't you just... co-exist? What did Kara do that was so horrible?"

Rayne glanced over at her, snorting a bit. "She prevented me from gaining control. Overpowering the forces against us. You see, while she fights evil, I absorb it. She battles power, and I drain power to make it my own. Like a wild species of plant, I grow, consume, and spread."

"How could something so evil come from someone so full of love and compassion for others?"

Rayne chuckled. "I realized that fighting darkness was far more difficult than just becoming one with it. Now I have the power to conquer anything."

"Anything except us." Turbo smirked.

Rayne growled lowly at him. "Don't trifle with me, you little pest."

They managed to make it back to the spot that they had arrived at, and were about to pinch themselves awake.

"Someone has to hold Rayne's hand when they pinch themselves so she comes with us." Felix said.

Everyone stepped back, leaving Felix and Rayne. He groaned, sighing a bit. "The things I do for the greater good..." Felix reluctantly went over, loosely grasping Rayne's hand. Calhoun narrowed her eyes.

"I won't bite... much." Rayne chuckled. "I could eat you in a morsel, but you don't suit my appetite, I'm afraid."

"Good darn thing, for you." Calhoun snapped.

They all pinched themselves, and soon ended up back in Madotsuki's bedroom. Once there, the group thanked her, Sabitsuki and Urotsuki for their help.

"You should get going now; the doctor will probably be searching here and you need to stay somewhere until your friend gains enough strength to confront the doctor. " Sabitsuki said.

"Trust me... Rayne is NOT our friend." Turbo said. "But you're right. We'll find somewhere to stay." They thanked them again, before making their way back to the arcade. Once there, they headed into Fix-it-Felix Jr., where they all settled in.

"Maybe the doctor won't come here right away." Felix said.

"I told a few of my soldiers to keep on the lookout and to warn us of any suspicious individuals that come into the arcade." Calhoun said.

Ralph went up to his bedroom, gently resting the golden haired child onto the bed, tucking her in. He sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning lightly. Rosie appeared in the doorway, smiling sadly at Ralph.

"She'll be alright." She said softly, and Ralph looked up at her. "You... you're really good with kids." She chuckled softly.

"Heh, yeah..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ralph... I... I have to thank you... for saving my life."

"But... I lost you." He frowned. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Well... I got lucky, I guess." She smiled. She walked over, sitting beside Ralph. "You know... it's true what they say."

"Huh?"

"For a bad guy... you're not so bad." Rosie looked up at him.

Ralph chuckled nervously as she pat his hand. It was so small next to his, and he held it as gently as he could muster. As she lightly rested her head against his shoulder, the golden haired child smiled in her slumber.

* * *

Dr. Thorne rested his head on his folded hands, his brows furrowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, father. I have failed you." He said softly. "I promise, I will make amends for my error... I will perfect myself, and this world, little by little." He said to himself. "I will never stop until this task has been fulfilled."

"Doctor?" A nurse approached him. "Shall we search for the fugitives?"

A pause. "No. They shall come to me. I will show them the error of their actions. They will see the truth as I have come to see it, and make it their own. The fate of all I do depends on this." He said, dismissing the nurse. He walked over to the window, gazing out. "A world without suffering..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Rayne inhaled deeply, grinning a bit as she finished off another meal.

"Anything else you want, your majesty?" Calhoun growled.

"Hm... I feel satisfied, for now. I suggest we meet the doctor tonight. The longer we wait, the more time he has to prepare." Rayne said.

Some time later, when Ralph and Rosie were sitting on the couch, they heard small footsteps descending the stairs. When they saw the golden haired child, they smiled lightly as she went over, sitting in the kitchen with Vanellope.

"Hey!" Vanellope exclaimed happily. "You're okay now... right?"

The child smiled. "Well, a bit better, I suppose." She blinked. "Is that ice cream?"

"Sure is! Want some?"

"Ah... alright." The child got a small bowl, and the girls shared some, the child smiling brightly. "It's very sweet."

"Well duh, it's ice cream!" Vanellope giggled.

Rayne narrowed her eyes at the child, who turned to look at her.

"I see you too have been recovering a bit." Rayne said.

"Yes..." The child replied. "But I wonder if you really want to help us...?"

Rayne stared darkly at the girl. "My part in this is none of your concern. You will be addressed soon enough when I make you into a trophy."

The child dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Evil people always get their comeuppance."

Rayne growled, leaning over in one swift move so her face was inches from the child. "Do not test me, little girl..."

"Hey!" Vanellope shouted at Rayne. "Don't you hurt her!"

Ralph walked into the room, cracking his knuckles. "There better not be a problem in here..." He said to Rayne. She whipped her head to look at him, grimacing.

"You best watch your backs... when I destroy the doctor, your destruction is soon to follow." She said lowly.

Things continued to be tense until they prepared to leave for the inter-trak, the group moving through Game Central station without drawing too much attention, being they were among the individual who sought to make them her slaves for all eternity just a few weeks earlier. They took the inter-trak to Port Station, before taking the search way to Dr. Thorne's office. Inside, the secretary smiled eerily at them, standing as they entered.

"Good evening. The doctor has been expecting you. If you will follow me to the asylum, you may consult with him there." The secretary said.

"Yeah, right. We'll walk there ourselves. The last time we boarded one of those boxes on wheels we went on a one way trip to uncertain death." Calhoun said, and the group made their way to the dirt road, journeying once again through the land of creepypasta. Rayne, being who she was, led the way.

"Calhoun... do you think we can trust her?" Ralph whispered.

"Like she said... we don't have a choice." She looked back at Turbo, holding my hand as I stared ahead, totally unaware of my surroundings. "If it saves her, then maybe this will be worth it."

"But Tammy... even if we defeat the doctor and restore Kara, we'll be back to square one. We'll be no better off than when we started this whole thing." Felix frowned.

"Yes we will." Calhoun smirked. "Because we know we can conquer her."

They soon approached the asylum, entering through the front. Rayne looked all around her, her shifty eyes taking note of all the doctor's staff standing at attention in neat, straight lines, smiling eerily, with the doctor sitting at a desk in the middle of the dark, bone chilling facility. Calhoun took out her gun, pointing it right at Dr. Thorne, who didn't even flinch or show fear. He stood after a few moments, smiling lightly.

"Thank you all, for coming. I think there has been a great misunderstanding. I would like to take the time to make things a bit clearer." He said.

"I think things are clear enough." Calhoun said. "If you think that your life sized dolls are going to defeat us, you've got another thing coming. We've fought and won bigger and badder battles than this, buddy."

"Ah, but you see, they are not here to serve as an army, but to help me show you that what I am trying to do is the right path to embark upon."

Rosie shook her head. "You're... you're twisted!" She shouted. "These people had minds once, Kara had a mind once! It held entire worlds, it was beautiful, and you've destroyed it!" She screamed.

Dr. Thorne shook his head. "I only mean to end their suffering, as well as Kara's..." He glanced at Rayne. "So, I finally have the pleasure of meeting you in person. I am curious to hear your thoughts of this matter."

Rayne grinned darkly. "The pleasure is all mine, doctor... it's about time you noticed me, I think it's time to change the prescription of your glasses..." She raised her head a bit. "I believe it is you who has the misconception."

"How so?" He asked.

"You have this silly idea that you can simply purge the evil, the darkness within your patients. But that is quite impossible... darkness dwells in every individual, and always leaves traces. It can be weakened, but it will always rise to strike again, like the strain of a powerful ailment becoming resistant to medication."

"Indeed, evil is resilient. Good is resilient as well." He turned to Rosie. "I can understand why you are upset for Kara. But the sad truth is, if I am to purge the evil from Kara, I must also purge the good from her. The force of good will continue to simply distinguish itself from evil. One cannot exist without the other, so I must eliminate both." Dr. Thorne said.

"But if you get rid of both good and evil, there won't be anything left!" Felix exclaimed.

"You are wrong, Felix. There is neutrality. Many can exist without being good, or evil. All that matters is accomplishing the task at hand. There doesn't have to be a good or an evil motive behind it, simply a need. A purpose. To exist, we must each have a purpose. To fulfill that purpose is what allows us to continue existing. My task is to help every last individual I encounter realize this. Then, we can live in a world without suffering, without war, without terror." Dr. Thorne explained.

"But they have no freedom! No identity!" Turbo shouted.

"They find pleasure in knowing they are serving a greater purpose."

"So you can speak for them?" Turbo asked.

"They confide in me, and I them. This is a future that my father dreamed of... but I was programmed to watch him suffer at the hands of evil." Dr. Thorne said.

"Wait... what do you mean? Your father?" Ralph asked.

Rayne smirked. "Indeed... go ahead, and tell them. Tell them everything. Then, they can decide if you are truly purged of evil."

Dr. Thorne chuckled lightly, turning to the group. "Come now... surely you are not going to believe the very individual who caused you so much suffering?"

Rayne whirled around, hissing. "Don't listen to him, he is trying to twist your mind!"

"And you are not? Was it not you who turned loved ones against each other?"

"I make no bones about it!" Rayne growled, whipping her head to look at the doctor. "I don't attempt to cloak my intentions in sugar coated lies!"

"Hey, watch what you're calling sugar coated!" Vanellope crossed her arms.

"Tell them..." Rayne said lowly. "Tell them what you've done... about your haunted past... tell them everything..."

Dr. Thorne smiled lightly. "Alright. I will tell them."

"I've had enough of this conversation." Calhoun said. "Less talking, more action. Your messed up utopia ends now."

"Whatever happens, happens. If I am to die, then so be it. But before my fate is sealed, I agree with Rayne in at least telling you why have devoted so much for this... what you are sacrificing."

"Sacrificing?! We've sacrificed BECAUSE of you, not FOR you!" Turbo shouted.

"Allow me to explain. I will begin with my origin; I was programmed as a part of a game called Salvation. It was a computer game, released in the early 2000s, and I was the main protagonist of the game. The back story was that my father had created a way to stop the mental torment of mankind, but evil individuals killed him, wanting nothing more than to satisfy their hunger for greed. I, being his only son, not only took over his establishment, but his job as a brain surgeon as well. It was my job to follow in his footsteps and bring relief to every patient that came in. However... when I was played, players would often make me perform unsuccessfully, or not in the time allotted. I was forced to watch many patients; men, women and children, die before me, and for years, I felt helpless. Unable to stop it. So many nights I was plagued by nightmares, and guilt, the mistakes were made by my hands. However, one day I realized it was not by my hands, that through my hands, that the errors were made. I decided in that moment to take action. I corrupted the game file in the main hub, and retreated into Port Station where I built a new establishment. No longer would I be controlled by players, or my guilt. At first, I wanted to gain revenge upon players; Kara here was once a player herself; but now, I pity their ignorance. They are under the impression that to them, we are non-existent beyond that of images on a screen. They do not realize we are so much more than that. If I could teach others to recover as I did, to purge themselves of imperfections as my father wished to do, then perhaps I could go on to the player's world and do the same for them; rather than punish them, I could do them a service... then both worlds could truly be more productive and without suffering."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Oddly, Felix was the first to speak.

"Golly... that's awful. But what you're doing isn't right, either. People have a right to have their own free will... what you're doing is taking that free will from them." Felix said.

"The free will to do acts of good or evil is granting them the free will to accomplish the tasks appointed to them. Tasks they would normally have difficulty accomplishing."

"What kind of 'tasks' are we talking about here? Moving mountains?" Calhoun asked.

"Anything... anything that would normally be interrupted by... 'life.'"

Rayne chuckled. "There is more to tell doctor... is there not?" She narrowed her eyes. "There is more they need to know... what you have done."

"I suppose I may as well..." Dr. Thorne sighed. "After hearing of Kara and her triumph over the arcade, learning she was a player living in the game world, I wanted to see if my process would work for her. I used the trauma with Rayne as a perfect opportunity for her to seek me out for help, and that is where I began my observations. I will admit, I did do some things along the way I am not particularly proud of... but it was all necessary for my cause."

"What things?" Turbo asked. "What did you do?!"

"Before we even 'met' at Port Station, or rather, even before the inter-trak was first opened, I found a way into the arcade, the night before the grand opening. I knew that Kara's mind was very fragile, and I wanted to help it to break so she could have a reason to seek me out. That night she was assaulted and left in the forest outside the penthouse, t'was not Rayne who committed that act that night... it was me."

Turbo's breathing began to deepen, remembering that night now as he recalled the bandage on my forehead. "You sick... you put your filthy hands on her..."

"But that's not all. Throughout our sessions, I gave her water which contained a substance that only intensified her hallucinations, and the medication as well." He went over to a cabinet, placing a bag of powder in front of them. Calhoun gasped.

"Felix... that day at the pharmacy... when we picked up that remedy for search way sickness..." Calhoun breathed, a chill going down her spine.

"Oh... oh my land..." Felix's eyes widened.

"And then... was that recent event..." He looked to Felix. "I must apologize for shoving you aside so rudely, Felix." He tipped his hat lightly.

"Wait, what do you mean, I-" Felix's brow furrowed for a moment, before he shuttered, placing a hand on his heart as he looked up at the doctor in horror.

"What? What?!" Calhoun asked, looking from one to the other.

"And you tell me I'm evil..." Rayne chuckled.

"Yes... I was the one who observed Kara's dream that night, her mind questioning itself, of who she truly loved, when it would normally had never been questioned to begin with. Her guilt came over her, and I took the opportunity to make her condition seem bad enough to admit her into the asylum. Knowing you were all within a close enough distance to revive her, I took the risk. Yes, I suffocated her. Her worsening mind only helped me, and I was pleased to see that she was adjusting to the change so well once she arrived. She will make a wonderful addition to my family." He smiled softly.

Turbo was breathing so hard he was gasping audibly, and he screamed as he ran at the doctor. Ralph had to hold him back, as much as he himself wanted to destroy the doctor.

"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!" Turbo shrieked.

Rayne smirked as everyone's shock melted into anger. "So... in what manner would you like to die today, doctor?"

The doctor took in a deep breath, and pursed his lips as he thought for a few moments. "Before you begin your attack upon me..." He said. "I have a proposal for you, Rayne. I am a person who is willing to compromise."

"Pity... for I am not." Rayne grinned.

"True... unless the compromise benefits you."

"Hm... indulge me. What are you thinking?"

"Enough talk, let's get him!" Turbo shouted.

"Now, now, have patience..." Rayne said. "Continue, doctor. I am fascinated to hear what you have to say."

He glanced over to the golden hair child, then back at Rayne. "There is one thing, that if eliminated, can make this a far easier fight for both sides."

"I thought you did not want to fight?"

"I didn't... but I must at least try to protect my cause."

"So... what is it you plan to eliminate?"

Dr. Thorne smiled softly. "The child is an obstacle for both of us. You see, for me, she is preventing me from cleansing Kara's mind, and for you, she is preventing your imminent dominion of Kara's mind. Now, either way, one of us will victor and the other will fall. But if she continues to exist, she will only make things more challenging for both of us. Whichever one of us succeeds, she will have to be destroyed anyhow."

"Hm..." Rayne pondered. "So, work together to eliminate the child, the weaker of foes... and then battle to see who will come out on top..."

"If you think for a SECOND we are gonna let you hurt her, you- ah!" Rosie winced as Rayne flicked her hand back at the group, and they all fell to their knees.

"You wanted my help in defeating the doctor, you will not question my actions." Her eyes darted back to Dr. Thorne. "I see the game you're playing... and I shall play it, for now. Once the child is destroyed, our battle will commence." Rayne extended her hand, and Dr. Thorne shook it.

The golden haired child looked up at both Rayne and Dr. Thorne in fear as they neared her, like a pair of large asteroids hurling towards a planet bursting with precious life. She backed up into a corner, and the group could only struggle hopelessly as Rayne kept them at their knees.

And all the while, I stood where I was, my mind to foggy to realize what was happening.

* * *

**Oh no! Is this the end for the golden haired child, as well as any chance of Kara's mind recovering? Who will win in the battle between Rayne and Dr. Thorne? More answers to be revealed in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! :D**


	14. The Connection of Worlds

**I feel like I was on quite a roll towards the end of last chapter, so I will follow up quickly with a new chapter. Hope you are all on the edge of your seats, and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

The golden haired child cowered in fear as Dr. Thorne and Rayne cornered her, the doctor taking off his hat and sighing sadly.

"My dear, you make yourself to appear precious and innocent. That is your greatest weapon. As hard as this will be, it must be done, you see. For not even a child can escape the effects created by a greater power once it has governed over all." The child began to whimper and cry as Dr. Thorne placed the hat back on his head, feeling through a pocket to withdraw a handkerchief.

"Vanellope..." Ralph winced as he struggled against Rayne's power, to no avail. "Vanellope, don't look."

She gulped as she looked over at Ralph. "We have to help her... she's our friend..." She began to tear up.

"Can you glitch?"

Vanellope squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating as hard as she could, but also to no avail. "No..." She looked up at Ralph fearfully. "What do we do?!"

"Just close your eyes, Vanellope. Don't look at it."

Felix's eyes were already closed tightly, not bearing to look. Turbo looked right into the child's eyes, anguish in his expression.

"I'm sorry, kid." He said softly.

As Dr. Thorne took out a bottle and poured a bit of its contents onto the handkerchief, the child smiled softly at him through the fear. "Don't be sad, Turbo." Her lips did not move, and he could hear her voice speaking to him. But the next sentence spoke to him in his mind sounded like...

"I have a feeling we will meet again someday."

Turbo's eyes widened. "K- Kara?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I will make this easier on you, child... I strive to take pain away from this world... so I will do the same for you. You will not feel your death upon you. All you will feel is tranquil silence as you slumber through your death. Do you have any final words you wish to share?" Dr. Thorne said to the child.

She looked up at him, slowly standing to her feet. She looked from him, to Rayne, who grinned darkly at her, back to the doctor. "I only feel cursed in that when I die, the evil left behind survives." She smiled. "Death is not the end, but rather it is the doorway that we pass that can lock behind us. Some can find the key to return, and some cannot. I do not fear the doorway, but what brings me to the door." She turned to Rayne. "I will find they key because my heart is wide open... but yours is closed shut. When you enter the door, you will not return."

Rayne smirked at the child. "I can conquer anything. And with your demise, I shall seal the fate of my foolish creator. She shall never be a threat to me again." She glanced at the doctor, giving him a nod.

He went over to her, turning her around as he covered her mouth and nose with the handkerchief. She did not even fight back, and the group watched helplessly as the child slipped into unconsciousness. Turbo growled, screaming on the top of his lungs.

"You TRAITOR!" He screamed at Rayne. "This is how you help?!"

She turned to Turbo, staring darkly at him. "I agreed to help you defeat the doctor. I never said anything about saving anyone."

She took the child into her arms, her back pressed against her chest, and a loud snap was heard as Rayne twisted her head in one swift move, before dropping the limp body to the ground. She released her hold on the group, inhaling a bit from using so much power to keep them down.

"Now..." She turned to the doctor. "Our battle begins." She hissed as she lunged for him, and the group barely had a chance to recover before every staff member of the doctor's turned their head slowly to look at them.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this." Ralph groaned.

Soon the nurses and other staff swarmed around the group, not exactly attacking them as much as they simply tried to subjugate them. Calhoun'd had enough, taking out her weapon and blasting bullets through the eerie bunch. Through all the chaos, Turbo weaved through everything, falling to his knees at the child, holding her close as he closed his eyes. His whole life flashed before his eyes, until that one fateful moment that would bring him back to his feet.

_Turbo. I have faith in you. I always have. You have saved us more than you know. There were so many times where we almost fell deep into darkness, but you kept pulling us back into the light. _

He looked down into his hand, opening it.

The key.

Turbo looked back at me, staring into space, hollow, empty. He walked slowly through the fighting, taking my hand in his as the key rested between our hands. He closed our eyes, and smiled as warmth enveloped us.

Rayne emitted an ear piercing screech, hovering a few inches off the ground as the windows of the asylum burst inwards, glass shattering everywhere. Dr. Thorne took of his rose pennant on his lapel, and detached each petal to reveal it was a small blade, flicking them in Rayne's direction. She hissed as they embedded into her skin, and she tore them from her, throwing them to the ground.

"Rayne, darling, you are under the impression that I am a bit of a has been because I am quite old fashioned. Let me show that I am in fact, not as outdated as you think." Dr. Thorne said.

He smiled a bit as he walked over to a spot on the wall, taking a cane into his hands that had been on display. "This was my father's, once. When he died, it was bequeathed to me as a part of his establishment. Let's just say I've given it a few... upgrades." He flicked a small switch on it as he pointed it at her, and bullets ripped through the air, many embedding into Rayne. She screeched, throwing her arms out to the sides as the place began to shake violently. The ground began to crack, and as the group was fighting off the nurses and staff, they gasped as they started to lose their footing.

"We're going to fall!" Felix cried.

The floor gave way, and many of the staff began to cling to the breaking tiles for dear life, showing no changing emotion as they fell into the sub floors, a hidden facility of mechanical whirring becoming exposed. It began to fill with hot oil from broken tanks, most of the nurses and other staff sinking in the sickening chemical stew. The group ran to cling to the wall, looking upon the destruction in horror.

Rayne hovered lightly, her face twisted in a grin filled with blood lust, her eyes baring into Dr. Thorne's.

"Your pathetic efforts to erase me from existence are futile, doctor!" Rayne proclaimed. "My own creator tried to hide me away, and failed. So shall you meet the same fate as her, become nothing more than a hollow shell when I am through with you!"

"ROSIE!" Ralph shouted, reaching out to grab her hand, dangling as she clung to his arm tightly. Vanellope clung to his other shoulder, and he hung onto the wall, Calhoun doing the same with one arm and Felix in the other.

"Turbo, where is Turbo?!" Felix shouted. He gasped when he saw he and I floating, light enveloping me as my hair began to grow back, my emaciated appearance disappeared, and my features softened. Everyone gasped when I opened my eyes, looking all around. Suddenly, the wall that Ralph and Calhoun were clinging to cracked, falling apart as chunks of it fell into the chemical pit. When the wall gave out, I looked to them as they braced for the fall.

"What's happening?!" Calhoun shouted as she hovered in the air, along with everyone else, and they floated over to a safe part of the floor that hadn't fallen. Turbo also floated over with them, smiling confidently.

"Kara's back." He said.

Rayne furrowed a brow at the commotion behind her, whirling around. Her eyes widened as she looked upon me in horror.

"Impossible... he destroyed you..." She whispered.

I smiled a bit. "You should know by now that you get your resilience from somewhere, Rayne."

She narrowed her eyes. "Let us destroy the doctor and be done with it... then I shall deal with you."

"Fine by me, Rayne. Let's do this together... for old time's sake."

She smirked. "I cared for you once. For a single moment in the span of an eternity. The moment was born, and it died. I have not a care for anyone or anything."

The two of us turned, side by side, good and evil. We both held out our hands, and Dr. Thorne smiled softly, taking off his hat.

"It was quite nice while it lasted." He said before he was cast down into the chemical pit.

Rayne and I floated back over to the others, our feet touching the ground.

"So... does this mean we have to kill you, now?" Calhoun asked.

I turned to her. "Now, we end this once and for all. I will not let your tyranny rein here."

Rayne chuckled. "Ah, this will not be as simple as the doctor." She looked at me. "Last time, you had an entire arcade to fight me. Now, there is only the group of you."

"It doesn't matter!" Ralph exclaimed. "We beat you once, and we can do it again!"

"You had much time to plan a tactic and send in forces to defeat me. You have nothing now, you've barely made out of the brawl with the doctor and his living dolls; what makes you think there is anything that can stop me now?!" Rayne shouted.

Barely a moment after those words passed through Rayne's lips, a loud noise erupted behind her, shaking whatever ground was left as she whirled around. From the chemical stew below sprung a floating individual, small rocket launchers embedded in the bottom of their shoes. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh, yeah, some job you did there, your majesty!" Turbo shouted at Rayne, and she shot an angry glance at him.

"You did not believe me when I told you I am neither good, nor evil... but I will have to go against my ways this one time... for the lives I slaughter tonight will make way for a perfect world!" Dr. Thorne proclaimed.

Vanellope covered her eyes. Just before them, the chemical stew below had left burns on most of his clothing, and exposed his true form; underneath the gentle demeanor was a cold, heartless clicking and ticking mechanism, whirring and grinding gears humming away. He himself had undergone both the physical and mechanical change, the first of many he would subjugate through this process. He looked upon us as his gentle, handsome exterior was cracking and breaking away. He smiled, grabbing onto me and flinging me across the room, and I smashed into an already cracking wall, slumping against it as I fell unconscious.

"No, Kara!" Turbo cried.

Calhoun aimed her gun at the doctor, emitting a battle cry as she fired round after round at him.

Dr. Thorne cried out, zipping over where I was as he avoided the bullets, and Rayne smirked as she saw him about to destroy me. She gasped softly when she saw something suddenly appear on the doctor's back, and Ralph looked around in panic when he realized Vanellope was no longer beside him.

"Vanellope!" Ralph screamed.

Meanwhile, the doctor groped the air as she clung to him, trying to beat her small hands on him.

"You leave her alone!" Vanellope screamed. "I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired of being afraid! I'm not afraid anymore! I am not afraid!"

This gave me enough time to come to my senses, blinking my eyes awake as my vision cleared. When I saw the doctor grab Vanellope off of him and cast her down into the pit, I screamed, diving after her. I grabbed onto her, and she glitched us back to the rest of the group.

"Now, to deal with you." Dr. Thorne said to Rayne, and the two flew at each other, battling fiercely with whatever they could get their hands on, even if it was their hands themselves, or psychic powers. Rayne shrieked on the top of her lungs as they flew around the room, and I took this time to float the group to the other side of the large room, where the front entrance was.

"You all have to get out of here. Get back to Port Station, and-"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Turbo shouted. "We are NOT leaving without you!"

"We may not be able to fly and cool stuff like that, but we're going to stick around until the end." Ralph smiled.

I furrowed my brows deeply, but shook a bit as a blast of energy erupted behind me. Rosie smiled at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You can do this." She said.

"We have faith in you." Felix said. Calhoun gave me a nod.

I turned slowly, looking upon the battle ensuing. Dr. Thorne and Rayne were hovering, Dr. Thorne's arms held up as he charged with electricity, and Rayne sent objects hurling at him as she grinned her most evil grin yet. Her eyes were ablaze as adrenaline pumped through her veins. As electricity shot at her, she thrust her hands out, determined to overpower him. But to her surprise, it was a standstill, her power equally matched with his. Her hair was floating, and she growled as she struggled to push his electricity back, but to no avail. In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"It's now or never, guys." I said.

"Wait, Kara, listen to me." Turbo took my hand. "If they kill each other, then we'll knock out two racers with one speed jump! Let them duke it out and come back with us!"

I shook my head, turning back to look at them. "No. Rayne thinks she can do this on her own, but she cannot. I have to help her."

"Why?!" Calhoun shouted. "After all she's done?!"

I continued to stare at Rayne, narrowing my eyes. "Because neutrality can only be matched by neutrality. Rayne and I, our worlds are the definition of opposite... but that is what it will take to bring him down."

"No, Kara! KARA!" Turbo screamed as I floated towards them, and Felix held the racer back.

Rayne whipped her head towards me as I appeared beside her, thrusting my hand forward as I combated the doctor.

"Why help me?" Rayne growled. "Why not eliminate me, then you can take him for yourself! You fool, he can use his power on me and so he will have less to expend upon you!"

I looked at Rayne. "Because I'm not like you. I fight with honor, not for power."

She furrowed a brow, snapping her head to look back at the doctor as he held him at bay. The intense power blasted off the roof, and the doctor glanced around for a few moments, before slowly turning behind him. Mechanical clicking was heard as a large set of artillery set into place from his back, charging up as he aimed for the group.

"Oh, crud!" Ralph shouted. "He's gonna KILL us!"

I screamed, the doctor sending an electric bolt at me, sending me flying backwards.

"Enjoy your last moments, my friends." The doctor said in a combination of his voice and a mechanical one, as he fired straight for them. They all huddled together in horror, bracing for the impact.

Several moments passed. They felt nothing.

Calhoun was the first brave enough to open her eyes, and gasped in shock when Rayne's back was to them, her arms held out as she deflected the doctor's bullets.

"Those insolent fools are MINE to slaughter!" She growled.

Rayne charged at him, flying upwards at increasing speed. I recovered from what had just happened, quickly following them. The group looked at each other in frozen shock, before running outside to watch the battle ensue high in the sky. She sent him flying backwards as I joined her.

"Rayne..." I breathed. "You... saved them."

She snorted. "Save them? How pretentious. I only prolonged their imminent death."

I looked at her for a moment, and she smirked at me. "Three enter, one leaves, Kara. You know that once we defeat him, we cannot possibly survive without one of us perishing."

I returned my focus to the doctor, and the two of us dodged his artillery as we combated him, shouting to each other as we did so.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Rayne!" I shouted. "We can learn to compromise, you can be forgiven of everything you've done!"

I barely deflected a shot of electricity, and she sent one of his torpedoes flying back at him, but missed.

"We are on two sides of the chess board!" She shouted. "One of us must overpower the other, it is the only way! I will never stop until I have control of you. I will destroy everything you love, everything you hold dear, make everything beautiful in your life decay until you are completely submissive to my power!" She flew at the doctor, sending him flying back, before looking up at me. "The only way you will ever live in peace is if you kill me, or give in to me. I am the evil that was meant to consume you. I am the dark forces the world we came from meant to take so that our power would be used for its corruption and immoral deeds. You fought that evil, but I did the more tactical thing of drawing it in. The only way to fight evil is to become like it!" Rayne shouted.

I shook my head. "You're wrong."

Rayne looked to the doctor speeding towards us, narrowing her eyes.

"Let's finish this, Rayne. The way we started." I said.

She looked at me. "How is that?"

"... together."

She smirked, and she floated forward, raising her hands as she willed the dark clouds of the land of creepypasta to swirl, thunder crashing as wind whirled through the air. Rayne emitted a battle cry as rain came pouring down, and Dr. Thorne screamed mechanically as he unleashed more cold weapons upon us. Out from his back came a laser beam, a weapon he was saving for an emergency such as this. He breathed heavily as he aimed it for Rayne, and she grinned, instigating him.

"Rayne, you have to move!" I screamed.

"I fear NOTHING!" She screamed back, making it rain harder upon him. "All man made things fall to ruin, and the I will consume the once great pillars of man!"

The laser beam charged, and the sky was filled with a burst of red as it shot at Rayne. She smirked, gladly bracing for the impact.

Turbo's eyes widened at what his eyes registered, falling to his knees as the breath was sucked from him. "NO! WHY?!"

Vanellope clung to Ralph as he shook his head. Rosie buried her face in his shoulder. Felix's eyes widened, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest.

Rayne's eyebrows furrowed deeply, her breath hitching as her arms trembled a bit. I was clinging to her tightly in a hug as I took the severe blast. She looked down at me shakily as I lifted my head, smiling as blood dripped from my lips.

"Just like... old times... remember?"

Rayne said nothing as I slipped from her, looking upon me silently as I fell from grace. At exactly the same time, the same memory, the one moment that Rayne had a shred of compassion for her creator, like a sister, played through our minds.

* * *

I hid, curled up as I sobbed into my knees. I wished with all my heart that the daily social torture would stop. All I wanted was to be treated like a human, like a person. All I wanted was one friend that would always be there for me, take this pain away, protect me from the world that sought to bring nothing but misery from me aside from the small things that brought me joy. I wanted to run, right now, run out of that school and straight to the restaurant one block over from my house, to take my quarters and play a few rounds of Turbo Time. But the cabinet had been recalled by that point, and I just sobbed, feeling like there was no one to comfort me.

_Wipe away those tears._

I gasped lightly, looking around, and I screamed a bit as a girl stood before me.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get in here? I didn't even hear you..."

The girl smirked. _I have been with you the whole time. I have been with you for many years, but only as a very tiny seed. You have given me the means to grow and develop, and now I have the power to stand before you. _

"Are... are you the one I hear whispering sometimes?"

_Yes._

"Are... you real?"

_Of course I'm real. But only you can see_ me. A pause._ Don't worry. One day, the entire world will be able to see me, see us. Right now, you are the grime at the bottom of the barrel. But we'll show them. We'll make them pay us back for hurting us. _She stood, holding her hand out to me.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

_No. I am here to protect you. We will be like sisters, protect each other and take over this disgusting world together. We will change it. We have the power to make it what we want, do whatever we want. We have the power to do anything, and everything._

I took her hand, and the girl helped me to my feet, smiling lightly. She was fair skinned, with black hair that fell to the small of her back and red colored eyes.

"So... are we... are we friends?"

"Yes. I will always have you, and you will always have me. Together, we will be unstoppable."

I smiled. "What is your name?"

She tilted her head a bit, extending her hand.

_I am Rayne._

* * *

As she watched me hurling down to the ground, she narrowed her eyes, turning to face the doctor. She was not filled with her ambitious power hunger, but something far more serious. This was not a game anymore, but a need, and she held her arms up, willing the storm clouds to rain harder, the water soaking the both of them as she deflected more of the doctor's bullets. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

I was falling fast, straight for the bubbling, burning chemical stew in the basement of the asylum. As the flashback ended, everything seemed to stop as I froze in midair, a sudden force making me hover just feet over the chemical pool, and I rose so I wasn't upside down. I slowly opened my eyes, looking all around before I felt a warmth envelop me. The large wound in my back closed and healed up, and when I regained my strength, I looked to the dark sky, smiling with determination as I sped upwards.

Turbo noticed something come from inside the ruined asylum, and gasped softly as he saw me ascending into the sky. He got everyone's attention, and hope filled their hearts as they cheered me on.

Rayne screeched loudly as rage filled her, blasting attack after attack at the doctor. She grabbed him by his throat as he pointed all his artillery at her.

"I will destroy you and make you suffer until your last, dying breath!" She screamed.

"You will not plague any more minds with your destruction, Rayne." The doctor spoke lowly. "I will create a new world, where productivity and accomplishment shall flourish!"

Rayne emitted an ear piercing scream, ripping out one of his arms and throwing it aside. "You will not destroy me, I will always be lurking, always watching, waiting for the proper moment to ruin you!"

As I sped towards them, Dr. Thorne glanced at me, and then took the sharp stub of his torn arm, rearing it back before he thrust it forward, right through Rayne's chest. She groaned, black blood dripping through her lips as she grabbed onto his arm shakily. mechanical clicks were heard as his arm rebuilt on the other side, his new hand sticking out of Rayne's back.

"We will have to agree, to disagree, I suppose." Dr. Thorne smiled as he pulled his arm out, taking something with it.

A small, black, barely moving, heart. It gave a small beat, and one would have to focus on it and pay close attention to see the subtle movement.

Rayne swayed a bit, wheezing as she gasped for air. As I looked upon the scene, I breathed heavily, tears brimming my eyes as I shut them tightly. The air was suddenly filled with my most ear piercing scream yet, wind forcefully blowing in all directions in a powerful energy blast. The rain stopped as the clouds started to slowly blown away.

"You believe reality is subjective!" I screamed at Dr. Thorne. "I will show you that there is just one thing that exists in every single reality possible!"

The clouds parted then, and they opened up to reveal the most beautiful, majestic sky, filled with bright, puffy, colorful clouds painted by the bright sun. Dr. Thorne covered his eyes for a moment as the sun hurt his eyes for a moment. Rayne took this opportunity to grab her heart back from him then, still wheezing a bit as she placed it into her chest, veins reattaching it to the rest of her body as her chest closed up slowly. He shot her a glance before turning to me, chuckling a bit as he readied his artillery for another attack.

"In a battle, hope only serves one, or the other. Therefore, it too, is subjective." He said.

I smiled. "We will have to agree to disagree, I suppose." I repeated his words back to him as he began to notice he was having difficulty charging his weapons. The rain that had wet all his metal gears was now drying, leaving behind rust. His gears creaked and choked as he struggled, gasping for air and gagging a bit as he began to malfunction.

"N- No... this... I... I am perfect, I am without flaw! I... am..."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued to sputter, and he emitted a chilling scream, a mixture of his voice and a mechanical one, as his artillery began to break and fall away from him. As he began to fall, he grabbed onto the weakened Rayne, bringing her down with him. I soared downwards after them, and watched as Rayne reached her arms out, grabbing the floor of the asylum for dear life, scrambling as she struggled to hold on. Dr. Thorne, rusting away, clung to her legs. I lowered myself, my feet touching the ground before her as the others ran back inside.

"Kara, you're alright!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Let's end this already!" Calhoun shouted, aiming her gun at Rayne.

"Wait." I said to Calhoun.

"Wait?! We've done enough waiting!"

Rayne chuckled lightly, but one could see a small amount of fear in her eyes as her legs dangled, Dr. Thorne weighing her down. "You think you have defeated me?" She asked Calhoun. "You have seen it with your own eyes, you heard it from the doctor's lips! Good cannot exist without evil, one must distinguish itself from the other!" She turned to me. "You are nothing without me, you are nothing without my protection!" She proclaimed.

I looked down upon her somberly. "I have the protection of my friends, Rayne. They would never hurt me, as you have."

Rayne laughed. "You can try to exterminate me, but I will always be a part of you, every last one of you, for darkness dwells in one and all! I will never be gone, we are forever bound!"

"Kara, push her down there already!" Ralph shouted. "She's only going to keep hurting everyone!"

"No." I turned to them. "I don't have to do a thing. Rayne has only hurt herself... she has only sealed her own demise."

Rayne began to slip, and her eyes widened, clawing the broken tiled floor as she struggled to keep herself held up. "N- No, no, you cannot allow this! I- I helped you, I protected you, like I always have! Y- You said all can be forgiven!"

I shook my head. "Like you said before, Rayne... you no longer care for anyone, or anything. You only live to gain power, and destroy anyone who gets in your way."

"What are ALL villains?!" She screamed. "What is Ralph, what are all villains of every world? Why are they not to blame for their destruction?!"

I smiled. "There's a difference between being bad, and being evil. Being bad is more of a habit. For you... it is in your blood."

Rayne shook her head, gasping and scrambling to keep hold of the edge, but her shaking arms lost their grip as she slipped, she and the doctor falling into the chemical pit below. Rayne emitted a chilling shriek, crying out as she began to burn and sizzle in the pool below her, thrashing wildly before soon, her hands were the last thing to disappear, sinking under.

Everyone exhaled with relief, watching the two great foes meet their end before them. Rosie screamed as part of a wall suddenly crumbling surprised her, jumping into Ralph's arms.

"Hey, everything's okay now." He chuckled.

Rosie looked up at him, staring at him for a few intense moments before in one move, she grabbed his face, her lips colliding with his in a kiss, releasing every bottled up emotion. When the kiss broke, everyone was staring, and Ralph's spine was stiff as he chuckled a bit, cracking a smile.

"Um... I... sorry..." Rosie cleared her throat, blushing. "I didn't mean..."

Ralph gently cupped her face, drawing her in for a shorter, calmer kiss. Turbo wolf whistled, and Vanellope elbowed him, shaking her head.

I giggled lightly, before swaying a bit, holding my head. Turbo looked back at me, gasping as I lowered to my knees.

"Kara, what is it?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Something is happening..." I said, furrowing a brow.

Turbo noticed something then, turning to look at the source of a light glowing above the chemical pit. Tilting his head, the light began to radiate, and his eyes widened when he saw small angel wings unfolding. His heart skipped a beat upon who he saw.

_Don't be alarmed. From the ashes, new life has grown. Fret not... Kara will be alright, in time. She will regain the strength to fight evil another day._

Turbo nodded softly as the golden haired child smiled upon him.

_I will always be with you, Turbo... as you were for me. _

The child fluttered her wings over to me, disappearing into me as she returned to her place in my mind. I smiled, standing to my feet as I regained my balance. It was then that Felix noticed something, tugging on Calhoun's arm a bit.

"Uh, sugar plum?" Felix said.

"Yes?" Calhoun replied.

"Is that one of the Dr. Thorne's parts dangling over there, on fire, about to fall into those chemicals down there?" Felix asked.

Calhoun looked from the flaming part in question, to the chemical pit, to Felix. Everyone else had heard the conversation, and looked at each other, blinking.

In that next moment, everyone was running faster then they had ever run before, and when they were about a mile or so away, a huge explosion erupted behind all of them, and they held onto each other as Venellope glitched them out of the land of creepypasta as it, and Dr. Thorne's clinic, was incinerated.

* * *

**My goodness, lots of intense moments here! This was a pretty long chapter, but I hope it kept you at the edge of your seats and most importantly, you enjoyed! It's been a long journey, but you made it! :D**


	15. The End of The Beginning

**Hello everyone! I've been quite busy, I think after this story I'm going to take a bit of a hiatus, at least for this series. Thank you all for your support, reviews, and kind words. It is much appreciated! Now, sit back and enjoy the conclusion of The World Beyond the Horizon! :D**

* * *

We all flopped on the couch and chairs back at Fix-it-Felix Jr., in Turbo's house, sighing audibly. We had been interrogated for hours and hours, along with Madotsuki and Sabitsuki about Dr. Thorne and his actions. The phishing police was looking into the area, deeming his incinerated clinic, small "ye olde" village surrounding it, and the land of creepy pasta around it hazardous to any and all individuals. News quickly spread, and everyone soon knew of the immorality of what seemed to be the kind, gentle doctor, his true intentions, and his gruesome demise.

In the arcade, the mention of Rayne being involved in the brawl sent chills down many spines.

We all talked; Ralph, Rosie, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Turbo and I, laughed a bit, and one by one, everyone went along their own way. Honestly, I didn't even remember half the things that were said, my mind was more exhausted than my body. I groaned as I lifted myself off the couch, pulling myself up the stairs and flopping into bed. I heard Turbo walk in a moment later, his foot steps stopping at the side of the bed.

"Hey..." He sat on the edge. "Are... you okay?"

I looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "I think so. Tired."

"Yeah... you're going to need to rest for a bit." He said. We were silent for several minutes as he scooted over, sitting next to me and leaning his head back against the headboard. The small "thunk" of his helmet made me giggle inaudibly. "So, um..." He started.

"Hm?"

"Are... is... will things be the same?"

I furrowed a brow at him. "How do you mean?"

"I mean... after all of this... will things ever be the same as they were before? Can we... go back to... when it was simpler?"

"Of course they won't be the same." I said. Turbo's eyes widened a bit. "When we embark on a journey, we can never really go back to where we started, because what we experience along the way makes our perception of everything we knew before completely different."

Turbo looked down somberly, hanging his head. I smiled sadly, lifting his chin. "Different doesn't mean, good, or bad." I hugged him close. "And whatever happens, we'll always get through it together, right?"

He smiled, hugging me back warmly. "You got it, kiddo."

* * *

A little under a week after the events involving Dr. Thorne, the cleanup and maintenance of the land of creepy pasta was just about finished. The group of us sat, relaxing after closing time.

"Hey... I want to do something." I said.

"Did you have something in mind?" Calhoun asked.

"I want to see a sunset... like the ones back in my home town. We had the most beautiful sunsets there..."

Ralph smiled, an arm around Rosie. "That sounds pretty nice, actually."

"If we hurry, we can see the sunset in Sugar Rush! We always have pretty ones there." Vanellope chirped.

Everyone headed over, sitting among the life sized lollipops as Ralph and Vanellope had that one time. The colors they reflected made a splotchy palette of slow dancing lights on the ground, and Vanellope rolled her eyes at all the couples snuggling each other as they sat in content silence. She furrowed a brow suddenly when she heard small footsteps approaching, turning to see Gloyd cautiously approaching her. He stopped in his tracks when she turned, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Gloyd? What are you doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, um... I heard you were here and I wanted to um... hang out?" Gloyd replied.

Vanellope narrowed her eyes for a second, pursing her lips. "Eh, okay." she shrugged casually then, plopping back down and looking at the sunset.

Gloyd smiled timidly, sitting next to Vanellope as he looked on with her. After a few moments, his gaze wandered to his right, and he looked at her face. When she sensed him staring, he quickly turned away, and the girl smirked, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Ow..." Gloyd rubbed his shoulder.

"It's rude to stare, ya know..." Vanellope chuckled.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry..."

Vanellope smiled a bit. "What'cha thinking about?"

Gloyd looked at his friend. "I... hearing about all the danger you've been in..." He bit his lip. "When we were still ruled by King Candy, even when Taffyta told me and the others to do stuff, something inside always told me that it wasn't right. That you were more than just a glitch. It's... it's easy to say that now, but... I felt like I wanted to help you somehow, but I didn't have the courage to do it. But... you've risked your life for us... and... I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to be brave, like you."

Vanellope beamed. "Thanks, Gloyd! That's... really nice."

Gloyd gulped a bit before smiling nervously, taking Vanellope's hand. "I really like you, Vanellope."

The girl blinked in surprise, nearly pulling her hand away, but something about it felt right. She smiled, holding his hand. "You're not too bad either, Gloyd." The children returned their attention to the sunset, and the other couples noticed the interaction between them, silently thinking they were the most adorable thing ever. When day melted into night, we all got up, starting to head back to Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Hey, Vanellope, are you coming?" Rosie asked.

"Uh... I think I'm gonna stick around here tonight." She smiled.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" Rosie replied.

Ralph bent down to give Vanellope a hug, before shaking a finger at Gloyd. "You be good to her, or I'll turn you into pumpkin pie."

"Oh, Ralph!" Rosie giggled. "Don't frighten him!"

Gloyd gulped, looking up at Ralph sheepishly. "I'll be good, sir." He replied.

"Pfft, I can handle this kid!" Vanellope laughed. "Goodnight, you guys!"

"Goodnight!" Everyone replied, before heading out.

* * *

_This was the perfect end to a perfect day. Felix and Calhoun went to the penthouse, Ralph and Rosie to her practice before retiring for the night, and Turbo and I are watching some TV in our room. A few people around the arcade had been asking Turbo and I if we were going to "tie the knot." Well, it's not really a thought right now. We're both perfectly content with how we are, and we have all the time in the world to think about it. Turbo and I, we've been together from the beginning, and we'll be together to the very end. If that isn't tying a knot... I don't know what is. Looking at him now, I know that he's not the same as he was before. He thinks that change is losing what we had. But one thing that will never change is the bond that we have, that we have with all our friends, even when worlds turn over, collide, and challenge us with our greatest foes. One thing that will never change, is the hope that whatever does change, is for the better. So, you're all probably wondering how we're all doing after such a series of intense battles and endurance..._

Turbo looked over at me from his bed, smiling softly as I wrote in my journal. It was the last page, and would soon join the other journals I had stored from years before.

_... Turbo tastic._

I smiled, closing the book and going over to Turbo to snuggle him.

* * *

A few phishing police were patrolling the area in the land of creepy pasta, and they eventually gravitated together.

"Well, I think everything is clear here." One said.

"Yeah, we've cleaned up all the hazardous waste and debris, so it's safe for everyone to pass through."

"Did you repair the security fencing?"

"Affirmative. Though, a lot of the creepy pasta creatures were slaughtered. We'll have to document which ones were 404'd so we can deploy cached versions of them."

"If we're finished here, I want to get some donuts back at Port Station."

"Sounds good to me!"

The phishing police left, leaving behind the barren wasteland that was the land of creepy pasta. Where Dr. Thorne's asylum once stood, ominous and looming, now was just a large hole where all the chemical waste had fallen into. Panning down inside it, one could see no evidence of where the chemical stew once boiled, and there was no trace of the horrors that once existed in this spot...

Save one. One that even the phishing police missed.

Buried under no more than a foot of the moist soil lay a charred skeleton, fully intact, black as night. It would be nearly impossible to identify the individual of these remains under normal circumstances. But if one were to peer in between the gaps of the right rib cage, and watch closely, one would see a small, black form, clinging to the bones for dear life, flutter ever so slightly.

A heart beat.

* * *

A man wearing a suit and wearing sun glasses walks through the halls of the white house, approaching the president's desk.

"Sir. I have the materials you requested. Photographic evidence of the foreign creature, and voice recordings of conversations in reference to the method which this creature came into our world."

Obama listened to the voice recordings, and looked at the pictures before looking back up at the CIA agent. "The girl accompanying him...?"

"We've searched. No sign of her for weeks. No financial transactions, no leads, nothing."

The president nodded. "I want research done on the possibility of an alternate dimension, and a search for the girl."

"Yes, sir." The CIA agent walked out, leaving the president to look at the photos and ponder.

Every photo was of Turbo and I.

**The End...?**

* * *

**Well, that was random, huh? What does this mean for the future of our heroes? As I said, I will be taking a break from this series for an indefinite amount of time, but I will be planning of where to go with this idea I have. Thanks again to everyone for your support, and I hope you enjoyed this exciting installment! :D**


End file.
